Frozen in Time
by DehFurk
Summary: To escape his loneliness, Jack Frost calls out to the Man in the Moon for any relief. He is then tasked to return in time in search of an unknown entity altering the time stream. The center of all the disturbance? Arendelle.
1. One Way Ticket to Arendelle

**Author's note: I had recently watch Frozen and I haven't stopped. As an aspiring storyteller, I thought it might be fun to bring two stories together that really caught my interest, Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. More specifically, I enjoyed the idea of Jack and Elsa together.**

**However, This isn't just a love story. What I truly enjoy is the reconstruction of a universe as well as the connection between all characters and their different ways of interacting with each other. Because of this, I would like to ask that you **_**watch both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians before reading**_** to truly enjoy the dialogue and relationship of each character in the fanfiction.**

**I would also like to say that I have little to no intentions of making up new characters to add to the story if it can be avoided. If a character is named or described that seems unfamiliar to you from either movies, there is a good chance that**

**1.) It was a very minor or very brief cameo of a side character that I decided to name and/or use.**

**2.) It is a part of the lore in the existing universe (i.e. Tsar Lunar who is also known as the Man in the Moon).**

**3.) It is a character from another movie that may be canon to the story of one of the movies (i.e. Rapunzel from Tangled)**

**Finally, I would like to note that I will do my very best to keep all events within the realm of possibility in the universe as well as keeping timelines as consistent as possible. However, this doesn't mean it will perfectly line up due to the fact that specific dates were never mentioned. Regardless, I will try my best. Now that I've done my rambling, I sincerely hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. There will not be another author's note until the very end, god knows when that will be. This is to not ruin the immersion of the story while reading. (Note: I do have an end idea in mind, but the journey is always the hard part to flesh out). So any questions people have throughout this crossover will not be answered until the very end. If you really need an answer, PM is always an option but I can't promise I will be able to answer.**

_**P.S. I would like to thank Shioshiorz for allowing me to use her lovely art piece as the cover for this fanfiction. Please do visit her on deviantART if you like the art style.**_

_**TL;DR - Watch both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians first and enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm bored!" the winter spirit cried out. It had been over 20 year since Jack Frost had earned the title of Guardian. However, with the title the days only felt longer. After over 300 years, finally being seen only made him crave it more. "Can't do many snow ball fights while in summer, can I?!" Jack shouted, looking towards the moon. As his frustration subsided, he sat atop a tall oak tree where he had first been declared a Guardian. "Finally being seen makes it a hundred times worse when you're not."

_*Tap, tap*_

Looking over his shoulders, Jack noticed a tiny man shimmering in gold with shining bright sand circling the air. Above him, there stood the Sandman. "Oh… hey Sandy." Jack said solemnly. Sandy had a concerned look and a question mark over his head, wondering about Jack's distress.

"Sorry Sandy. I was sort of expecting someone else, I guess. But, don't mind me though, I'm fine." Forcing a chuckle to try and alleviate Sandy's concerns.

It didn't work, but Sandy didn't want to pry too much into Jack's thoughts. More to the point, he came to bring Jack to the North Pole. The Man in the Moon had sent a message and Jack was the recipient.

As Sandy guided Jack to North's workshop, Jack could only wonder about his lonely life that felt even emptier. North had his yetis and elves, Tooth had her fairies, Bunny had his weird stone eggs and even weirder eggs with baby legs. As for Sandy, he had all of the children of the world to play with every night. Before he could finish his train of thought, Sandy tapped his head. They had reached the North Pole.

"Alright, Big Red, I'm he— umph!" Jack stammered as North picked him up in a great bear hug.

"Jack! There you are! It's been long time, has it not! Why do you not visit during winter?" The very large man in red asked, staring down at him. The large man stood almost two heads over Jack with a beard almost as white as his hair and eyes just as blue. If not for North's Russian accent, you might think they were related. Then again, they were both winter guardians.

"Sorry Red. With winter being my specialty, it's hard passing up hanging out with kids, going on sleigh rides and snow days. Plus, I just got used to being seen by people. Can't let these opportunities pass. Yah know?" Jack muttered with a guilty smile and a quiet chuckle, hoping the excuse would slide.

"Hmm… It's busy around winter indeed, especially Christmas. Still! Plenty of time in spring and summer and—" North was cut off by a large fairy fluttered with a hue of yellow, green, and blue feathers over her entire body.

"Jack! It's been so long! I've missed your pearly white tee— I mean hair! How have you been?" The fairy asked in excitement. Jack was aware of the Tooth Fairy's obsession with his teeth. Who could blame her? They shined as white as snow.

"Hey Tooth… eye's up here." Jack said jokingly, looking at the slightly embarrassed Tooth. Before Jack could speak again, another familiar voice was heard and it wasn't quite so happy.

"G'day mate… Been a while." A very large rabbit stood by the bookshelves behind North. "Yah know, since Easter a few years back?" He stepped out of the shadows and shot a glare at Jack. "When you graffitied all my eggs blue with snowflakes!"

Oh boy, he was mad. Very, mad… "Hey, hey, heeeeey. It was just a little prank between friends. Little pranks are fun, right?" He mumbled, another guilty smile over his face and rubbing the back of his neck. "And it wasn't so bad… All the eggs made it on time and everyone loved it!"

"Almost one third of them popped out snow! Snow Jack!" Oh dear, Bunny was fuming now. This might take some effort to settle him down. "You don't see me in your face throwing eh… eggs at… yah… your…" A golden lace of sand traveled over Bunny's eyes, putting him to sleep on the spot. His face planted on the lacquered floor. Jack sighed in relief. Sandy had defused the situation and presented a much more entertaining opportunity.

"It's always nice to be reassured of why he's called 'cottontail'." Jack smiled mischievously, tugging on Bunny's tail as he thought of more pranks to pull. His thoughts were cut short when he noticed Sandy giving him a look and a disapproving smirk that said to not even try.

"Okay, okay, fair enough. So what's going on North? Why'd you call us here?" Jack questioned the large man. Sandy had only told him that North was delivered an important message. He didn't say who it was from.

"Yeah North, what's going on? Is it urgent? The invitation was on short notice." Tooth asked with a look of confusion.

"Ah, yes! Important message sent for you, Jack!" North said, poking at the pale boy's chest. "And no worries, is not bad news! If it was, I would have called with northern lights. But this! This is fantastic news! Fantastic message from Man in Moon!"

_Tick!_ Something went off in Jack's head. Pieces were coming in place. _I called out to the Man on the Moon. Next thing that happens is a message sent from the big moon himself. The big moon to… North?_ "Wait, why did he send it to you if it was for me?" he questioned, slightly irritated by the turn of events.

"You have globe?"

"Globe?"

"Globe! Man in Moon likes to speak with lights. Globe makes it easier to see messages from him. Look!" North explained as he held the snow globe in the light of the moon. Suddenly, the light in the globe began to take shape. "When he sent message earlier, image of you appeared, Jack. Naturally, it meant he wanted to speak with you." North explained, proudly.

A grin formed over Jack's face, "A globe, huh?"

The snow in the globe began to dance and swirl. Suddenly, a snowflake crystal appeared. Everyone stared intently at the globe, except for Bunny who was still asleep on the floor. Sandy snapped his fingers to wake the sleeping rabbit up. A message from the Man in the Moon was a very important message for everyone. As bunny regained his senses, a storm began to take form in the snow globe.

"What's happening? This does not seem like 'fantastic news'." Tooth asked, looking more concerned than before. This was clearly an urgent message. Why was it for Jack and not everybody else? "Jack, do you know what's going on?"

"No, I've never seen a snow storm like this. This is completely different from anything I've ever seen." This was a very hard thing for him to say. He's been the spirit of winter for so many years. For him to see a storm that not even he could fathom; his comment only made everyone more uneasy for what was to come.

"Well, less happy than I thought." North sighed. This was going to be a long night. Suddenly, the snow storm within the globe settled, revealing a large kingdom in a fjord. North's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. "Arendelle…"

"What do you mean 'Arendelle', mate?" Bunny emphasized. He was now wide awake and looking at the globe in utter disbelief. "Arendelle's been lost for centuries and, if I remember correctly, it was because of that very same snow storm."

"What's Arendelle, North?" Tooth questioned. She was confused as to why she'd never heard of the place.

"Arendelle was a great, big kingdom in Norway. Found in river between two grand mountains. Mice fairies are one's who take care of Europe tooth, no?" North explained, trying to keep his composure. This was clearly a touchy subject for him. "This place is why winter is forever a part of my wonder." He chuckled to himself, tapping his belly.

"Would have been a lot less wonderful had Sandy and I not found yah." Bunny scoffed. Dreamsand appeared over Sandy's head, rapidly reconstructing and deconstructing various shapes and images in an attempt to explain what had happened back then.

"Okay, Sandy, Sandy… Sandy! Calm down! That isn't helping to explain why it's showing this to us. Why the big guy up top is showing us this." Jack said, looking out the window for a better explanation.

"Yes, you're right. Why is Moon showing us this? What is past is past, what is done is done. We can't save what is in past."

"We couldn't even save it when it did happen." Bunny said begrudgingly, cutting off North. The room went silent. The light in the globe had disappeared, only leaving a layer of snow in the form of the Arendelle kingdom.

The workshop remained silent for several minutes. North had left the snow globe on a workbench. Everyone migrated themselves to the office room of North's workshop. The large man in red was preoccupied with rigorously searching through various books on his shelves. Bunny and Sandy sat on the floor playing rock, paper, and scissors; Sandy winning eight of the ten games. Jack leaned against the door, pondering to himself about the message. Tooth sat next to him trying to recall this "Arendelle storm."

"So… Arendelle… clearly this means something to the three of you." Jack spoke, breaking the silence. "But what does it have to do with us, with me, with the cue ball in the night? Speaking of which, can't he give a better explanation than a light show? I mean, he called us out for—"

"Ah hah!" North shouted, cutting Jack off. "Here it is! The story of Arendelle." He brought over a roughed up book to his desk. "This is stories of Arendelle before big snow storm."

"How's it gonna help us? We already know all there is to know about Arendelle when this happened the first time. We don't need a history lesson. We need a weatherman, mate." Bunny put two fingers up in the shape of scissors. Sandy giggled as he looked at his closed fist in victory.

"Is good to think about future, Bunny. But, is also good to observe past too. Hmm? Something must be going on here. Ah! Found it! Kingdom of Arendelle and the lost heir…" North continued to read to himself. "Wait… heirs?"

Tooth finally spoke up. "So, is this lost heir tied to all this? Should I look through my memory banks back at the Tooth Palace?"

"No, there is none. She was lost on day of birth…" North stammered but continued on reading. "A cold weather, never seen before, shadowed over Arendelle. After three years of the unforgiving tundra, Arendelle was finally consumed by a great storm on the day of the untimely death of the second heir to the throne…"

"Okay, bummer. But, why is this important now?" Jack was unsatisfied with the new information.

"Because that ain't right." Bunny interrupted, hopping over to North. Sandy nodded in agreement. Clearly, something was up. "If I remember the stories correctly, the storm wiped out Arendelle when the first heir died. I never heard of any second kid too. Also, a winter that plagued the lands for three years, I would have known about it."

"So would I." North looked perplexed by the literature in the book.

"So the book's wrong. History books are always wrong. We all know this. We're proof of this!" Jack affirmed, trying to reassure them. "The books probably got some details off. Instead of one kid, it was… two…" The room went quiet.

"Two kids and three years yah dope." Bunny corrected, smacking Jack in the back of the head. "Even if the book was wrong, three years is a big difference compared to something that wiped out a kingdom overnight."

"So… you're saying time was changed?" Jack let out an uneasy chuckle. "Is that even possible?"

"That's right, Jack! Is very possible. Someone or something is messing with time line." North continued to read on to find more inconsistencies.

"Wait, it is? But… how? Also, why did the Man on the Moon call for me specifically? Why me and why now?" Jack wondered without realizing the breeze in the closed room. Sandy was the first to take notice. A breeze slowly filled the room and the golden man was trying to tell everyone what was up. However, they were too preoccupied with the information at hand.

Tooth was asking Bunny about these changes in the events and North was still looking through the raggedy book. Something else caught Sandy's attention. There was a growing light in the room, the light of the moon. Before Sandy could even try to get everyone's attention, a huge gust of wind blew open the windows and flooded the room.

"What's going on?! Jack, is this you?" Tooth shouted.

"It's not me! I don't know what's going on! Uh… Wind! Stop! Bad! Uh… uh… Shoo!" To no avail, the wind wasn't stopping for anything. The powerful gale blasted Jack, slamming him into the door behind him. With his staff at hand, he tried to block the wind with all his might. The door finally broke open, sending Jack flying into the large room filled with toys.

"Jack!" North called out as he watched Jack fly out the room. A strand of sand whipped past North's face and into the hall, catching Jack's wrist.

"Don't let go, mate! Who knows where that wind'll take yah?!" Bunny screamed, holding onto Tooth holding the window sill for dear life. The two guardians caught a glimpse of the snow globe the Man in the Moon used to communicate with them. With Arendelle still in the globe, the wind sent the globe flying into the wall. Instead of shattering, the globe burst open a portal, revealing a sun-filled Arendelle.

"Jack, hold on! Don't let go!" North made his way to Jack, slowly sliding down Sandy's rope to reach the winter guardian at the other end. "I'll come get you! Don't not worry!"

"That means, 'Do worry'!" Jack cried out, slowly losing his grip of the golden sand. Then he finally caught a glimpse of the portal behind him. "— and I absolutely agree with you!"

As North was about to reach Jack's hand, a final gust of wind surged through the air, forcing Jack to lose his grip.

"No!" North cried out, stretching his foot out towards Jack. "Catch it, quick!" the large man commanded. Jack caught the foot of North's leg with his staff.

This was it he thought. His life depended on this guy's foot. It was either the foot or being sent into a portal who knows where. Then he started thinking. _This is it._ A smirk spread over his face.

"Don't worry, Jack. This isn't end! My foot has you and I have strong foot!" North tried to reassure him as he climbed up Sandy's rope. "Don't let go!"

"Hey, North."

"What, Jack?!"

"Take care of winter for a bit, would yah?" Jack asked as he unhooked his staff, sending him flying into the portal. The spiraling doorway closed in on itself instantly, leaving behind an empty snow globe.

"Jack, no…" Tooth whimpered. The wind died down and all was calm again. However, before anyone could think of Jack's disappearance, a figure dressed in white picked up the snow globe on the ground. The surprises did not want to end.


	2. Saving is a Two Step Process

"Well, that happened…" Jack sighed in pain, landing on his back in the powdered snow. He had blacked out upon impact and was now lost in an unfamiliar place. "Okay, roller coasters are one thing, Bunny's rabbit tunnels are another, but that was one intense joy ride."

Jack pulled himself up; he started looking for his staff. He knew for a fact he was holding it when he got swept away by the wind. "Ah, there it is!" He cheered triumphantly, pulling his staff out of the snow. "Wait, wasn't Arendelle sunny when I was thrown in here?" As he grew increasingly more anxious about how long he was out, he finally shot into the air, staring at the stars in the sky.

"No, this isn't right. This is all wrong. The stars say it's still summer. But… why is there snow? Arendelle!" Jack shouted, recalling what North had said. "A cold weather never seen before. Haven't seen a lot of summer snow and it ain't my fault!" He shot a glance at the moon. Then he saw it, a kingdom in the fjord. _Game time!_ He darted towards Arendelle.

As he charged towards Arendelle, a smile spread over his face. The first time in over 300 years, the Man on the Moon finally gave him an answer, a real answer for his loneliness. _What could it be?_ He thought more and more about what could perpetually end his lonely world. However, he began to recall North's words. This wasn't a time to be laughing and smiling. Lives were at risk. His guardian heart kicked in the closer he got. Time was being messed with and he had to figure out why.

* * *

The closer he got the Arendelle, the grayer the clouds were. The snow was filled with a feeling of dread and he could feel it in each flake. Finally, he was in Arendelle. Landing in the town square, it was clear everyone was in their homes. He didn't mind it, however. He'd much prefer people not walking through him if he could avoid it. Dragging his staff on the ground, leaving ice patterns in its wake, something caught his attention.

"All the windows of the castle looking crystal clear, why is that one frosted?" He pointed his staff to the highest tower in the castle. With a piercing whistle and a tap of his staff, the wind rushed him into the air and towards the frozen glass. What he didn't anticipate was the wind not listening to him, again.

"Alright! Perfect, go ahead and land me… Um, hello? Oh no…" Jack yelped. The wind had no intention of stopping and the window wasn't going to magically open. "This is going to hurt." was his last thought as he went barreling into Arendelle castle.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?" an older woman cried out.

"Yep, yep, totally fine. Just seeing stars, that's all." Jack spoke in a half dazed state.

"Yes, we're fine. Please, hurry to the window!" The decorated man asked, using his body to cover the lady in bed.

"Ah, right… invisible… it's still a thing." Jack frowned, watching an older man and woman hurrying towards the window to close it shut. As Jack pulled himself up from the ground, he noticed the woman in bed crying. "Whoa, what's goin' on here?"

"My lady, how is she?" the man's voice asked her, fearing the answer.

"She won't stop shivering! I don't know what to do! What can we do?!" The lady was clearly frantic. Despair filled her voice. "What do I do? Please, someone, help! Please!" she sobbed, clutching to the heavy amount of sheets in her arms. Stress, sleep deprivation, sadness, frustration, and a bit of anger could be heard.

Guilt began to flood through Jack's body. "This… this isn't what I wanted to happen… I'm… I'm sorry." Jack whispered, making his way towards the couple who he believed were the king and queen of Arendelle. He stood at the bedside opposite of where the king sat. He could see it clearly, the child held tightly in the queen's arms.

This was no joke; the baby was shivering like mad. What could possibly make something shake this much?

"Can we light another fire? Get more blankets? Heated blankets! Kai! Heat up some blankets and bring it to us, quickly!" shouted the king. He was at wits end and it was clear he was at his breaking point. "She'll make it through this, I'm sure… Gerda! Hot water and rags! Now!"

"Yes, my king!" they both spoke in unison before running out of the room.

"She's so cold, she keeps getting colder. I'm scared she won't make it." The queen cried, leaning her head on his neck, tears were no longer there. Her eyes were completely dried out, her voice cracking.

The king wrapped his arms around the queen. "Stay strong. We can get through this. You, me, her… We can be a big family, together… Please, keep believing." Where her tears faded, his started to trickle. His composure and his strength were crumbling. He could not hold out for much longer and neither could she.

Jack couldn't say a word. He had no idea what to feel. 300 years of loneliness felt like a blessing compared to what these two must be going through. He was having difficulties breathing; the air felt heavy, heavier than he'd ever experienced. He looked to the door in hopes that the maid or butler would come rushing in with a remedy, a cure, a ticket to perfect health, anything to give this a happy ending. As he looked to the door, his heart sank. He raised his left hand to his chest, clutching his fist. Life wasn't so convenient.

He turned back to the parents; they were quiet. The kings embrace was able to ease the distraught queen. The queen's presence quelled the king's sorrow, if only for a moment. Jack let out a sigh of relief and a slight smile. It faded quickly as he turned to the child. She was no longer shaking. He wanted so badly to think she was okay. However, he could only assume the worst.

"I didn't even get your name." Jack said to the tiny, fragile body. "I wish I could show you just a little bit of the fun in this world. Just a tiny bit would be enough." He placed his hand on her head. Ice cold, he thought. No movement, no sign of breathing, she was lifeless. He dropped his staff to the ground. It was over. He was shaken, quivering. He couldn't describe the emotions building in him, he had only met this girl, spent only a moment in this world, but his entire life could not prepare him for this.

He took back his left hand from the child's head to wipe the tear building in his eye. _Hah. Tears. That's a first._ He never knew he could cry. Looking to the child once again, he placed his palm on her chest. He wished for a miracle, begging that a beat could be felt or heard. _Nothing._ This was it, no more hoping. She was gone.

"This isn't some stupid fairy tale." Jack spoke quietly, barely able to breathe let alone speak.

He stood there, silently. His eyes closed, biting his lip. All he could think of was, _Why?_ Why did the Man on the Moon send him here? Anger was enveloping him. Anger, sorrow, hate, anguish, resent, his heart was burning. He thought only of the Man on the Moon being his enemy. The Man on the Moon set his heart on fire. It was raging, burning hot, hotter than he had ever felt… Wait… Fire? Hot?!

Jack's eyes snapped open as he regained his senses. He could feel a heartbeat. Her heart was beating! He looked at her, a smile spreading to both ends of his face. "She's alive!" he exclaimed. Joy was surging through him. He smiled, looking at the child and then to the parents. They had yet to notice the beautiful child with the beating heart. Forming a pair of snowflakes in his right hand, he lifted them into the air, landing it delicately on both their faces. Both parents got up immediately, looking to each other and then their child.

"She's alright!" The queen spoke excitedly, placing her hand on her head. "She's warming up. She's breathing. She's okay! Oh my god she's okay!" tears forming in her eyes once again.

"She's… she's okay." The king spoke with a sigh of relief, clutching to his wife. The weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. His daughter was okay.

Jack's smile only grew larger knowing the parents were okay. Then, he noticed his chest getting hotter and hotter, almost painful now. With a wounded look in his eyes, he looked towards the baby girl. His hand on her chest was glowing and shimmering white. She was sucking away his spirit. Every cold, winter feeling was draining from every fiber of his being. He wanted to pull his hand away. He stopped himself. _No! You need something nice and cold? I'll gladly oblige!_

Kicking his staff back into his free hand, he stamped it to the ground. A blizzard began to spiral within the hook of the staff. "Winter is my domain, and there is plenty where that came from!" Jack roared.

With that being said, a torrent of wind and snow flooded through the window, taking in the winter storm and surging through him. The cold air and snow blew past the king and queen as they covered their heads and the child from the oncoming gale. With every passing second, Jack's eyes began to glow brighter and brighter, exhaling fog with every breath. He felt vitalized, energized. All the energy was surging through him like a flood. He never felt a sensation quite like it. Suddenly, it all stopped. Jack's hand was no longer glowing, the wind no longer blowing. Everything had settled down.

Jack was gasping heavily. Before he could question what just happened, a sudden shockwave unleashed from the little girl's body. It sent Jack flying to the wall opposite of the bed. He laid there, out cold, for a lot longer than he could possibly imagine.

* * *

_Darkness… That's the first thing I remember… It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon— Wait. This already happened!_ Jack's eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up from what looked like a bed. Frantically looking around the room, he was trying to pinpoint anything that could tell him where he was. However, nothing looked familiar. Where was he?

"You're up early." A mysterious voice spoke. "Relapse of time travel usually takes a heavier toll on people." Jack's head jolted, looking towards the source of the sound. He noticed an older man sitting calmly at what appeared to be a poorly crafted desk. Jack began to scan the rest of the room with much more focus. It looked somewhat similar to North's workshop office but far less refined. He looked back to the man to see him chatting to himself. Then, he noticed a butterfly on the desk fly off past his face and through the open window.

Okay, long beard, pointy hat, stick at his side, talks with animals. "Oh god, Gandalf? Am I here to find the one ring?" Jack chuckled, thinking he was dreaming. He began coughing furiously after his giggle fest.

Picking up his cane, the old man walked over to Jack's bedside and bonked him on the head. "No, stupid, this isn't a movie. No, you're not dreaming. Gandalf was based on me! And you should still be sleeping." The man spoke, commandingly. "You've been giving me a lot of trouble these past few years, you know that." He proceeded to bonk Jack's head again.

"Ow! Stop that! Sticks hurt you know!" Jack said, irritated. Holding his hands on his head, he noticed something. This old guy could see me. "Wait, wait, how do you see me? Who are you? Also… wait…" another thing occurred in his head. "What do you mean 'past few years'?" Questions filled Jack's thoughts. "And how did you know I thought this was a dream? Also where am— mmph!" His sentence was cut short as the man covered confused boy's mouth.

"Quiet, you. Let's go about this one at a time. First thing first, I am Ombric, one of the last few wizards left in the realm." Ombric explained to the perplexed young man. "I can see you because I'm old enough to know that everything is real in some way. I don't need to know who you are to believe you exist. I also knew what you were thinking because I read it in your heart." poking his staff on Jack's chest. "The mind's tricky but the heart is an open book. You, for one, are a jokester but you mean well, nonetheless." Pulling his staff from Jack's chest and hit his head a third time.

"Would you quit that?! Also what do— ow!" Jack exhaled as Ombric tapped his head once again.

"Like I said, you've caused me quite some trouble in these past few years. I went to check on the anomalies of time line tampering and you caused a big one." Walking over to grab a book on his bookshelf and tossing it to Jack. "I found that at the center of the disturbance. I assume it's yours, seeing as you and the book smell of the same time."

"Smell? What…" This time, Jack didn't bother to question further. This old geezer was already full of mysteries, asking another would only make him even more confused. His thoughts were now preoccupied by the book in front of him. It was North's book. Did the book fly into the portal with him? "How did you find this?"

"Like I said, I found it where the anomaly was. I was going to start looking for you as well until I saw a gust of wind pulling the snow around the area. Doesn't take a genius to figure out that the source of one issue may be the cause of another." Ombric noted smugly, shooting a glare at Jack's staff at his bedside. "It was a bad thing you did, saving her life." He walked over to Jack, opening the book to the later end of the pages. To the boy's amazement, they were blank. "As an overseer of time, books are the first to change, rewriting itself alongside the changing events. Books are always the first to show time travel tampering." He continued to turn the pages until he reached some texts. "They will slowly rewriting with the current time until history starts realigning with itself."

"I don't understand." Jack turned a few pages back until he found it. "The Arendelle miracle…" he read softly." On the birth of the princess of Arendelle, the sudden winter storm vanished from the lands, greeted by the rising sun. The child of winter, Elsa, was now herald as the child of hope and the beacon of Arendelle's prosperity…" he sat their quietly. "Heh, so her name's Elsa." Jack smiled.

"Don't get too smiley." Ombric stated, tapping his staff on the winter boy's head and then on the book. "Did you not notice the first time?" He turned the pages back to where the text was last only to reveal the book was rapidly rewriting itself.

"Wait, what's going on? It's going so fast now!" Jack shouted, watching pages and pages being written into the book.

"Time's realigning. That's why I said it was bad of you to save her. Arendelle will be lost soon." Ombric said in dismay.

"No…" Jack whispered, despair filling his eyes as he recalled North talking about the second heir. "No!" He grabbed his staff and held the book close, ready to leap from the window. Just as he was about to jump out, Ombric caught his hoody.

"Hold it!" Ombric commanded, glaring at Jack.

"You're not stopping me from saving her!" Jack roared, pulling himself free and catching the wind, disappearing in the night.

"Wasn't planning on it." Ombric said to himself. He looked down at his hands where he had grabbed Jack's hoody; specks of black sand were on his fingertips. "This is why you sent him here, Tsar." He out to the sky.

* * *

Soaring through the night, Jack was desperate to find the location of Arendelle, but where does he start? He had no idea where he was, how far he was, what continent he was. Hell, he didn't even know what year it was! He was still disoriented from the experience; he had yet to fully recover from the incident.

" Where the hell am I?" Jack yelled, forming a snowball in his hand and throwing it at the moon. "Tell me!" he shouted, panting heavily. The snowball took more effort than he was used to. His energy was draining. Flying felt like a chore. Commanding the wind was getting progressively more difficult. Suddenly, the wind left him.

"Oh no." Jack yelped, falling towards the earth. Before he landed, he called forth another gale moments before impact. The breeze flung him towards the forest and into a tall pine tree. The leaves cushioned the impact. Jack was now hanging by his hoody on a branch. "Okay, let's think this through. Come on, help me out here. You wanted me here, I'm here. Where do I go?" Looking to the moon, he was hoping for a reply. "If you're there, speak up! Hard to talk to a sil— Oh, snow globe." He recalled, tapping himself on the head. He proceeded to climb to the top of the pine tree to get a better view of the moon.

Now that he was perched at the top, Jack began forming a snow ball. "Alright! Step one complete. Time for step two." With his left hand holding the snowball and the right hand over it, it was time to turn this into a ball of ice. He kept thinking that anything round and clear should work fine as a delivery mechanism. Channeling his energy into the palm of his hands, the snowball in his hand began to liquefy, slowly become more transparent. When the form in his hands was completely clear, he focused all his energy into the water, freezing it into a perfectly transparent ice.

"Haha! Alright big guy, show me the light!" Putting the orb into the light of the moon, the ball of ice began to glow and a beam of light shot to the left of Jack. "Now you're speaking my language!" Jack cheered, summoning the wind once again. Next stop, Arendelle.


	3. New Life and Old Friends

Filled with confidence, Jack could see the fjord in the distance with Arendelle in sight. He wanted to protect it. He wanted to save them from what was foretold to be the strongest blizzard in history. More than anything, he wanted to see the little girl he had saved. In all his life he saved dreams, imaginations, hopes, and faith, but never had he saved a life. Elsa had become a symbol to him that he never had. In his lonely life, he was a hero.

However, the closer he got to Arendelle, the more confused he got. It was a bright and lovely day. There was no winter to be seen. The sun rose slowly over Arendelle and he couldn't find a single fault in the scenario. "Okay, weird. Good weird but this is still very weird." He thought to himself, landing once again in the town square. This time around, everyone was going about their day after waking up in the morning.

Jack was hard pressed to find anything wrong with the area. Strolling through the town market looking at the happy faces, he thought to himself that maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe saving the princess prevented the second storm. Jack was now standing proudly on top the fountain. He already saved the day and was in the free and clear. Then, he saw it. He had a defeated sigh. The frosted window in the castle was clear as day. "Can I just draw an Easter egg on it and call it a day." He said, jokingly, before wisping towards the frosted window.

This time around, the wind carrying him was much more obedient. As Jack was hanging in the air in front of the glass, he called forth a gale to open the window. Unfortunately for him, the window would not budge. He called forth another wind twice as strong as the first but to no avail. Concerned that he would shatter it open, he attempted to peer through it. Through the frost, he saw that the queen was in the process of giving birth. "Okay! Time to find another way in." whipping his head away. He found an open window and flew right into the castle in search of the room.

_This is a big castle. Wow!_ Jack thought to himself, walking down the hallways of the Arendelle castle. Looking through all the corridors and hallways, he was flabbergasted by how difficult it was to navigate even while flying. _How does a person even walk through this place?_ Then he noticed a little girl sitting on the king's lap. Jack's eyes became dinner plates. Soaring over to the two, he heard the little girl whimper.

"Will mama be okay?" The little blonde girl asked. Small snowflakes began to fall over the two.

"Yes of course, dear Elsa. She'll be fine." The king smiled to the little girl. However, this didn't seem right. The king was hiding something. Jack thought that he looked a bit too worried.

"My king, please come into the room!" called a man on the other side of the door.

"Okay Elsa, go to your room. Papa will be back in a bit but with a new sibling." He smiled to the little girl. With a big smile radiating from her face, the little girl nodded her head, kissing the king on the cheek and started running over to her room. Jack couldn't help but smile at the little girl. He had little time to admire. He had to get in the room and the king was his ticket. The king quickly opened the door. Jack following right behind him before the maid shut the door behind them.

"Doctor, how is she?" The king asked nervously.

"The queen is sleeping. She will be fine. However, the child is freezing cold." The doctor said, frightened by the child's current state.

"Please bring her here. Gerda, are the warm blankets ready?"

"Yes, your majesty! Let me bring them for you." she spoke. He nodded his head and she left the room.

Putting his newborn daughter into his arms, he looked to his wife. He was concerned for her health. "Doctor, please watch over my wife. Kai, please assist the doctor if he is in need of anything."

"Yes my king." They both replied, hurrying over to the queen's side.

"Don't worry, my child. You will be fine. You will be fine." The king repeated. He held the newborn child closer to his chest

"My lord, I have the heated blankets." Gerda said, walking into the room. She proceeded to wrap the child in the heated blankets in hope of warming up the princess. However, this did not help bring her temperature up.

"Okay, now it's my time to shine!" Jack spoke, boastfully. He flew to the king and the child. With a smile over his face, he was about to place the palm of his hand over her chest.

_Wait._ Jack paused. He only heard Ombric's words over and over again. Time wants to realign. If he saved her, would another storm take its place? Would there always be a storm? Would he have to stop storm after storm just to keep them safe. How would this affect the lands around them? How might this affect the future?

"Would it be better for everyone to let it all happen?" Jack questioned. Doubt was filling his mind. Saving the life of one could cause the despair of many. He looked at this shivering child in the king's arms.

_But with a new sibling_. The voice of the king rang through Jack's head. He started thinking of Elsa, the little girl he saved. He continued thinking. _I'm a guardian! How could I possibly even consider letting a single child die for the easier choice?_

"Not today!" He placed his hand on the child's chest. He was channeling as much energy as possible to the palm of his hand. However, something was different, she wasn't absorbing the energy. This was something totally different. A surge of energy reverberated back into the winter spirit. "Okay this is very different!" he cried out. All this energy was surging through his hand and into himself.

"It's working! The blankets are warming her up!" The king said excitedly.

"That ain't the blanket, king!" Jack yelled, struggling to stand on his two feet. This little girl was surging all this power through his entire body and he couldn't handle it. He then looked to the little girl. She had almost bleached blonde hair. What really caught him off guard was her bleached hair was draining, revealing ginger strands.

_Alrighty then! Hold out until ginger! Got it!_ He had no time to question his logic. He had to make a reason for when to let her go. His chest felt like it was about to burst but he had to hold out. Barely able to breathe, he saw that her hair was now completely ginger and the energy had stopped flowing.

He pulled away from her and tumbled into the wall. Barely able to breath, he charged towards the window for some fresh air. The window randomly burst open before Jack could reach it. Unable to stop himself, he fell out of the window sill and towards the hard stone ground.

The moment he landed on the ground he let out a painful cry. Jack unleashed a huge shock wave of frost and snow from his body. Each breath he made called forth a powerful gale. He arrived in Arendelle at about 30% energy. Now he felt like he was running on overdrive and it was painful. Everything he touched froze on the spot. Each time he tripped, a shock wave came forth. He had never felt this kind of pain; he felt like he wanted to explode. It donned on him, he needed to explode. He needed to unleash all the energy somewhere and he had to do it now!

With his staff in hand, he stamped it on the ground and the wind carried him off. What's the issue with flying with the wind on 300% energy? You're flying 300% faster with 300% less control. When Jack was swept off his feet, he didn't feel like he was flying, he felt like he was shot out of a cannon. Losing all control of his powers, he went crashing to the ground hard and fast. Each time he tumbled it caused a blast frost around him. When he finally stopped, he had hit a tree that froze so fast it shattered.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay! Pretty sure Arendelle is far away now. It's time to explode!" Jack shouted, getting up from the ground. Leaning his body against the tree, he pointed his staff towards the sky, shooting the sun. The sheer power from the blast kicked him back into the grass and snow. Using his staff to help him back up, he looked at the area he had shot to see a perfect divide in the forest. The foliage was green then a sudden white where he had fired, then back to green leaves. He couldn't help but chuckle at this, as painful as it was.

He proceeded to swirl his staff around him and into the air, unleashing a cold wave of energy from the tip of it. He felt more relieved with each passing second. This was working perfectly. Jack was now dancing in a white forest covered in snow.

"Hey!" he heard a man shout. Oh no, this was bad. He didn't even consider that there was anyone living in the surrounding forest. Jack looked over to see trees yelling at him. "What do you think you are doing?!" The man shouted again. Jack looked to the direction of the voice. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it sounded familiar. Leaning on his staff, he was waiting for the man to come from the forest.

"Uh… uh oh…" Jack's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jack thought he was delirious from the trauma of unleashing so much energy at once. He couldn't understand what to do. He could only watch this very large and very angry man come out of the forest, stomping towards him.

"Is all this 'cause of you?!" shouted a very not-so-jolly North.

Jack was utterly speechless. His couldn't think straight. The fatigue and stress was getting to him. He was looking at his Guardian friend standing in front of him. _What is he doing here?_ He thought to himself. The last time he'd seen North, Jack was hanging off his foot.

"Are you cause of storm?!" North raged. He wiped the snow off his face and beard.

Jack took a step back. _Brown?_ His beard was brown. He started focusing on his colleague's features and started noticing slight differences. The man had brown hair and a smaller beard. He was much skinnier than before, slightly more toned. His shirt was blue and his signature red coat was not lined with black fur. _Was this really North?_ Jack thought to himself. Suddenly, Jack watched the large man charging at him with a scimitar.

"Hiya!" cried North, swinging his blade at Jack. Barely able to dodge the attack, Jack took a few steps back. "This what you get! How dare you cause big storm!" North yelled again, swinging his blade.

"Storm? What are you—" Jack stammered, blocking North's blade with his staff. Then he noticed the heavy clouds in the sky. He had not realized that his release was causing a small blizzard around him. Before he could think more about it, a fury of swings were coming from the angry Russian.

"Who are you? Are you with Pitch?! You dare attack again!" North continued to yell swing after swing.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! I'm not with Pitch! North, relax!" Jack said heavily, there was still an immense amount of power inside him.

"North? You have no right to call me North!" His swings became heavier with each strike. "I am Nicholas! Nicholas Saint North! Only friends call me North! You are no friend!" North roared, attacking more rapidly. This was not the North Jack knew. Hell, this North didn't even know who he was.

"Calm down! Enough of this! Let me speak, North!" Jack taken aback, trying to reason with the large and angry man while blocking his swings.

"Again! You don't call me North!" North roared again, raising his sword high in the air and bringing the blade down with all his might on the wooden stick. Jack's staff would not be able to take much more abuse.

"I said enough!" Jack screamed, slamming the bottom of his staff to the ground. A monstrous shockwave erupted from Jack, shaking the entire forest and parting the clouds in the sky. He sent North flying into a tree, landing in the snow. "Let me talk, will ya?" Jack spoke exhaustingly. The surge of energy forced him to clutch his staff to keep his balance. The fury of releasing energy was taking a heavy toll on his body.

"Hah! You put up good fight, Good! No more holding back! Hah!" North cried out again, running full speed towards Jack, his hand fully extended and his sword pointed to Jack's chest.

"I didn't want to do this!" Jack steadied his stance. He cocked his staff behind him. Focusing as much energy into the hook of the branch, snow began to levitate around him. The ground was rumbling louder and louder. With one final cry, Jack shot his staff forward with all his might. A raging lightning-like torrent of ice and snow shot from the hook of the staff. A large wave of energy burst forth, completely focused on the large red man. North was sent launching back so fast he crashed through five trees before he settled on the sixth tree. North was out cold, literally.

"North!" Jack cried out, stumbling towards his friend. "Dammit, that was too much!" he yelled loathingly. The extra energy in him made the shot far stronger than he had predicted. Using his staff as a crutch, he made his way towards his large friend. After passing the third broken tree, Jack's leg got caught on the roots and he fell forward into the snow. "No… North…" Jack whimpered, finally blacking out from the sheer stress and exhaustion on his body.

* * *

_Jack… I'm scared…_

"You're gonna be alright. We're gonna have a little fun…" Jack whispered.

"Are we now?"

Jack jolted up from the familiar bed. "What, what?" he clambered. Jack looked around to see an old man sitting at a rickety desk. This time, the old man was working on something.

"Morning sunshine." The old man mocked. Jack recognized him. It was Ombric, the old Gandalf looking guy. Ombric got up from his desk and started walking over to pale boy. He took his cane from the shelf and smacked Jack on the head. "Again, Gandalf was based on me. Therefore, he looks like me!"

"Jeez! Stop doing that whenever I'm h— ow!" Jack cried, getting hit on the head again. He looked up at Ombric and boy did he look mad. Before Jack could say anything, Ombric lifted up his eyelid, looking into Jack's right eye then doing the same to the other. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked away from Jack.

"Seem's like you're okay, for now. I'd recommend you get some more rest. You still woke up too early you know." Ombric returned to his seat and continued to tinker with the thing on his desk.

Jack looked a bit concerned. What did he mean _for now?_ "Hey, Ombric was it?" Jack asked the long bearded man.

"Yes. Ombric the great, wise, and powerful!" he said proudly, continuing to work.

Jack chuckled. "Thank you, for taking care of me." he said in a guilty tone. He should have thanked him before instead of storming off.

"It's what Guardian's do." Ombric mumbled, focused more on his crafting.

Feeling a bit awkward, Jack asked, "So… how long have I been ou— wait… Guardian?" shocked by the information. Jack started coughing from the momentary shock.

"Yes, it's what we do." Ombric said, looking over to Jack. "We protect those who need helping. Also, you should still be sleeping."

Like that was possible. Jack was now wide awake, astonished that this old guy was a Guardian as well. It did help to explain why he could see him before. As questions began to flow in his head, a sharp pain overcame him, then a face of concern.

"Oh no, North!" Jack threw the blanket off of him. "I have to help North!" He got out of the bed but stumbling into the shelf.

"Careful, you frozen idiot…" Ombric getting up from the desk and hitting Jack on the head again, knocking Jack back on the bedside. "Nicholas is fine. He recovered a long time ago. You however, need to rest. Your body's been dealing with some serious influx of energy flow from every which way." Ombric reassured, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over Jack's face.

"Thank god… Wait, how long? How long have I been out?" Jack's voice became more restless.

"You've been asleep for six years, give or take." Ombric replied calmly.

"Six? Six years?! Are you serious?! How could I possibly be asleep for so long?" The winter guardian was losing it. He only thought of the storms that could have engulfed Arendelle while he was napping. The stress of the thought began to make his heart ache. He began coughing furiously again.

"Time relapse is not something so easily overcome! Plus, with the excess stress of not one but two energy transfers, you're lucky you're still alive. You may be a spirit, but you aren't immortal… Okay, you are, but if you lose too much energy you will become nothing more than a human. Then you won't be so immortal!" Ombric scolded, his head hovering just in front of Jack's face. Jack's face sank lower. It was clear he wasn't taking the information as nicely as Ombric had hoped. Was it the way he said it? Ombric sighed, smirking at the boy. He pulled his face away and walked over to the shelf.

"Arendelle's fine." Ombric confirmed, tossing a globe at Jack. "See? They are perfectly safe." The globe showed the Arendelle kingdom shining under the light of the sun. Jack's face was glowing. Arendelle was safe and sound. How could he not hide his feelings?

"Ombric, I—" Jack was suddenly cut off as the door opposite of them slammed open. A familiar face, familiarly angry face, stomped towards Jack, shaking the furniture around them.

"You! Finally awake I see! You want to talk before? Let's talk!" North spoke commandingly, angrily stepping bit by bit towards Jack. The boy in blue was freaking out. North was big, angry, and had a white beard. What? Wasn't it brown before? You don't get that old in six years. Do you?

"Nicholas Saint North!" a ferocious roar came from the slender old man. North froze in his tracks with one leg still in the air. Jack had never seen North so scared before. _Was that a bead of sweat on his face? _Jack thought to himself. _Who was this old guy? How did he know North? Why was North so afraid of him? _More questions continued to fog Jack's mind until, finally, the silence was broke.

"Nicky." Ombric said authoritatively. "Sit."


	4. The Russian, the Wizard, and the Moon

North pulled a chair from the far side of the room and placed it next to Jack's bedside, perching himself on it. He straightened his posture and placed his hands on his lap. Needless to say, Jack was flabbergasted by the strange turn of events. Ombric was slightly taller than North due to his pointed cap. He was also much scrawnier and older than North, almost sickly. What did North have to fear?

_*Bonk*_

"Ow! Why do you keep doing that?" Jack exclaimed before getting hit again.

"Don't go insulting me as you please! I may be a man of age but I am still as strong as the day I became a Guardian!" the wizard announced, beating his fist on his chest. "I'll also have you know that I am Nick's mentor." He smiled at North in his seat.

"You've gotta be kidding…" Jack uttered in disbelief. He looked over to North for any sort of reaction that would say otherwise. His jaw dropped. He was met with another astonishing sight. North had a big grin and large eyes as if he were star struck. Jack recalled the time when North first brought him to his workshop. Thinking back to the Russian Matryoshka doll North had described himself as, he thought about how much North looked like the little kid in the center. He giggled to himself after finally seeing this hidden side of North. He was never going to forget it.

Waking from his trance, North's eyes snapped to the boy lying in bed. "So, you are friend of Ombric?" he asked suspiciously, facing his chair to Jack. North hunched over, leering at Jack.

"Um, not so much 'friend' but a friendly acquaintance." Unsure of what to say, Jack had only just met the old wizard. Then again, Ombric knew him for years now that he thought about it. _Oh god, did he watch me sleep? For six years? That's kind of weird_.

_*Bonk*_

"Don't go making strange assumptions. I had to make sure the core of your heart was stable." Ombric announced, poking at Jack's chest.

"Okay, enough! I can't take this anymore. Everything you say doesn't make any sense! You talk about time anomalies, energy transfers, books that write themselves, and now cores! What does it all mean?" Jack snapped at him. Breathing heavily, he pulled himself up on the bed and crossed his leg, placing his hands in his lap. Looking straight into Ombric's eyes, he was determined for a proper answer.

"Hoho, haven't seen your face so serious since the time you jumped out my window to change time." He scoffed. "But, you're right. You deserve a better explanation." Ombric strolled over to his cabinet.

"Wait, wait, wait? He travels time too? Change time? But changing time is bad!" North launched out of his chair, fueled by fire. "So he is bad! Who are you?!"

Jack was taken aback slightly. "Uh… I'm Ja—"

"Overson Jacklyn is his name. Now, settle down Nick. He's a guest in our home. You should go look for Katherine. She should be by Big Root with the children. Would you mind asking her to prepare supper? One for our guest of honor, too?" Ombric asked, rummaging through the cabinet.

"If you need, I can take care of supper!"

"North… remember the last time you made a meal? Almost everyone was bedded for a week." Ombric looked over to the embarrassed Russian. Begrudgingly, North nodded his head and left the room. "Much quieter." Ombric chuckled.

"Overson, Jacklyn? Really?" Jack smirked with an eyebrow up. "What kind of name is that?"

"I just switched up some of the letter placements. Also, Jackland sounded stupid so I went with Jacklyn. Now where did I put this thing?" He continued rummaging through the various cabinets on the wall.

"I'm not gonna bother asking how you knew my name. It's probably because of the heart thing, but why did you have to lie about it? Also, what did he mean by 'too'?" Jack was now incredibly curious about what this wizard man would show him.

"I didn't learn your name from your heart, that's too much detail to read from just the heart. I knew your name because I know who you are, Jack Frost, the troublemaking winter spirit. It did take some time to recall from my memories though. Lots of time inside this thick noodle." He stated, knocking on his head a few times.

"How do you know me? We've never met, have we?" Jack questioned.

"I haven't met you personally but I'm fully aware of who you are. I've been doing this for a long time now and I've seen many things in my time." He said, laughing to himself. "Aha! Finally found it!" Ombric shouted ecstatically. He held the uninflated plastic in his hand.

"Uh, that's a balloon." Jack said, looking very confused.

"No, it's not a simple balloon. It's your core." Ombric smiled at the little plastic. Jack was more confused now. What does the balloon have to do with any of this? "Now then, let me get this little contraption here." The old man started pulling out a weird looking jar device. "Okay! Here we go." He began blowing up the balloon.

"I still don't know wha—" Jack was cut off again by Ombric's finger telling him to shush.

"See this balloon here? This is your core." Ombric said, putting the blown up balloon in front of Jack's face. "Now, when you travel in time in either direction, the time stream puts an immense amount of pressure on it, watch."

He placed the balloon in the jar device and started cranking the peddle that hooked to the top of the jar. The balloon began to shrink smaller and smaller as the air pressure in jar became greater. After some time peddling, he took the scrunched up balloon out of the jar.

"This is your core after you came out of the time stream. If you notice, it's recovering quickly after all that pressure. However, the pressure was only applied over a minute's time. The amount of time it takes to recover from time travel varies accordingly to the point where you started from to the point you are now. The longer the time, the smaller and weaker your core becomes and the more time you need to fully recover. Is this making sense?"

Slightly overwhelmed by the knowledge, Jack nodded his head.

"Good, we can move on. Now, because you transferred your energy into the child, you were squeezing out the last bit of power you had left in your core." Ombric opened the balloon a little to let the air flow out. "However, because you were absorbing the energy of the blizzard, you had the energy to spare." He proceeded to blow air into the balloon again. "Suddenly, it becomes a game of give and take."

He repeated the steps of letting the air out and blowing it back in a few more times. "You weren't in any immediate danger of losing all your energy but the integrity of your core is now at risk." He pointed to the stretch marks in the balloon. "Unlike this balloon, though, your core can recover from this. However!" pointing one finger up in the air. "You went ahead and did this again! With only three years of rest! This time, it was a completely one sided exchange!"

Ombric was now blowing as much air as he could into the balloon. So much so that it was ready to burst. "This is what your core looked like. Well beyond its capacity and ready to blow at any moment. Luckily, you were able to expel a lot of this energy, partially thanks to the encounter you had with ol' Nicky in the back, but your core is much more stretched out and beat up because of this. Are you keeping up?" the wizard looked over to Jack for a response.

"Uh, yeah, I think I do at least." Jack said, still slightly perplexed. "So right now, my core is pretty beat up. But… I'm fine now, right? Six years is a long time." giving a hopeful smile.

"No. Far from it, you're still in a risky situation. If you use your power sparingly, you should be back in perfect health in due time. If you sleep, you will recover sooner." The old wizard said, looking at Jack slightly irritated.

"How long would it take for me to fully recover then?" Jack asked, becoming increasingly more impatient.

"If you don't do anything stupid, it should take about 40 years to—"

"40 years?! Are you serious?" Jack yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Let me finish." The old man hit Jack on the head. This was becoming an enjoyable activity for Ombric. "If you rest, it should only take another 15 years..."

"Fifteen is still way too much! I have to get out of here! Who knows what could happen to Arendelle! What if… what… if…" Jack stuttered as golden dreamsand began floating over his face before falling asleep.

"Ah, finally, our guest of honor has arrived! Welcome to Santoff Claussen, Mr. Mansnoozie, and not a moment too soon." Ombric said excitedly, bowing to his guest. The Sandman tipped his bright gold hat to his old friend. "Come in, come in. Katherine will be preparing supper!"

* * *

"Hello, hello, hello! Anybody in there?"

"Five more minutes…" Jack mumbled.

"What's the point of five more minutes when you're still asleep, hmm?" The voice asked.

"Wait, I'm dreaming?" Jack asked as he looked up to a room filled with balloons. "Oh yeah, this is definitely a dream. No doubts about it."

"You might be dreaming, but that doesn't make this place a dream. I'm sure that will make sense." The spry man giggled, skipping around Jack. The floating boy began taking in his surroundings. He always seems to find himself in oddly unfamiliar places. The more he looked around, the more amazed he became. He was in a room with thousands upon thousands of colorful balloons in what appeared to be a glowing bright cavern. There were little brass-like toy soldiers rushing around the cavern, migrating stray balloons to the piles while others seemed to be running some unfamiliar contraptions and devices that lined the walls of the cave.

"Okay, it's certain, I'm definitely dreaming. Man, this is one hell of a dream." Jack grinned at the scenery. It was absolutely magnificent.

"Again, you are asleep but this isn't a dream. Stop being silly!" the small man grinned. Jack took a better look at this happy looking individual. He was dressed in all white attire with a vibrant red bow tie. He was a tiny man with a childlike face and a single strand of white hair standing on his shiny head. The man smiled brightly.

"Eh heh… Nice bow tie. Um, who are you?" Jack asked the cheerful man as he watched him skip over to one of the brass soldiers.

"Why thank you! I've always thought that bow ties were a bit cool. Oh, oh, how rude of me! I've known you for so long but this is the first time you are meeting me." The man in white hopped over to Jack's side. "It's nice to meet you, Jack. My name is Tsar Lunar the Twelfth of the House of Lunanoff. Though, that is far too long so I prefer using North's lovely nickname for me, Manny." The small man grinned, sitting on a brass chair next to the winter guardian.

"Okay then, Manny it is. Wait, Manny? Manny as in…" Jack stumbling on his words. "Man on… Man on the… the Moon?" Jack shot up, glaring at the man in white. Questions began screaming from his eyes.

"Quite so, quite so! Although, it would be far more accurate to say the Man 'in' the Moon." Manny chuckled then looking to his watch under his sleeve. "Oh dear, we have far too little time for further formalities. Jack, it is time to return to Arendelle."

"Hold on! I have to ask you so many things! So many questions, where do I even—" Jack was cut off as Manny put a finger up to his mouth.

"It is not yet the time nor the place to do this. Fear in Arendelle is growing stronger and I've given the task to you. Also, remember to keep a smile. You are the Guardian of Fun you know!" Manny chuckled again, poking Jack on the chest.

"But, there is so much I need to know. There is so—" Jack was interrupted again by Manny.

"It's time to wake up Jack and I wish you luck. I know you will do just fine. I'm the one that picked you." The tiny man smiled one last time before placing his palm on Jack's head and pushing him down.

* * *

"Wait!" Jack shot up from his bed.

"Oh my!" a feminine voice shrieked. "You startled me. Are you alright?"

Jack looked over to see another unfamiliar face. Instead of the tall, scrawny old man that would hit him on the head, there sat a fair young lady. She wore a yellow fur-coat and had auburn hair. Jack was speechless, observing all of her features as if looking through a magnifying glass. Her face began to blush.

"Um, are you alright?" The woman asked shyly. "You've been asleep for a while. Would you like something to eat?"

"Asleep?" Jack still slightly dazed before coming out of his trance. "Asleep! Right! Arendelle! I'm sorry, I've gotta go." he cried out, grabbing his staff at his bedside. The wind blew open the window and he zipped off."

"Wait! Come back! Oh my, Ombric's gonna be upset about this." The voice stuttered. Suddenly, the wooden door slammed open. North bolted to the open window and looked outside of it. He looked over to the bed and then back to the lady in yellow.

"Kathrine! You alright?" North asked cautiously, checking for any injured. "What happened to Overson?"

She paused for a moment. "I think he's heading towards Arendelle."

* * *

Jack was soaring at lightning speed. He was vaguely following the path he had taken before. His thoughts were troubled; he could only wonder how long he'd been asleep and what horrible events could have occurred during his slumber. Relief began setting in; he could clearly see Arendelle safe and sound. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling of despair in the air, the very same despair he felt upon his first visit.

"Please be okay, please be okay." Jack started chanting to himself. He was only moments away from the castle. Feelings of insecurity began enveloping him as he looked down to the Arendelle people dressed in black. His eyes shot to the castle for the iconic frosted window he's been associating with bad news. He found it in a different location, however. It was a few rooms to the left and one floor down from where it usually was. He bolted to the window to see if he could see through it. Nothing, it was totally frosted opaque. He flew back in search of another point of entry. _Bingo._ One of the maids was about to shut the door to the courtyard. He threaded his way through the crack.

"Like a glove!" Jack smirked. He continued to fly his way through the large castle. All the lights were heavily dimmed and the halls felt empty, far emptier than before. It almost seemed abandoned. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He landed softly to the ground, slowly making his way through the grand hall.

_No… It can't be…_ He saw a portrait veiled in black silk between very dimly lit candles. The light of the window shined on the veil just enough to see the portrait. He knew who they were. The portrait displayed the king and queen of Arendelle standing side by side. Moving closer to the painting, Jack pressed his hand against the black silk fabric, gritting his teeth. He mourned there in silence.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Jack's head rapidly turned around to the sound of the knocks. He leaped forward and continued his way through the halls in search of the source.

"…what are we gonna do?" The voice paused for a moment. "Do you want to build a snowman?" the voice sighed in sorrow. Jack found the voice. There was a girl with ginger braided hair sitting against the door. She was dressed in all black attire with gold embroidering and a black cap. Her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, she sat there quietly with tears forming over her eyes, silently crying.

Jack stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. What could he do to help? He was too busy being asleep for god knows how long. Without an answer to his question, he stood there in silence looking down to the floor. _This is my fault…_

He sat there silently until she was asleep at the door. He pulled himself up with his staff and walked over to the fragile girl. Lifting her from the ground and carrying her to a less drafted room. While picking her up, he noticed a slight frost underneath the crack of the door. This wasn't the time for that, however, he had to lay the sleeping girl somewhere before people started thinking she could fly.

Jack flew her a few halls down into the dining room where he had seen a long couch cushion. He laid her across the cushions and grabbed a towel from the kitchen to use as a blanket. He pulled up a chair to face her direction and sat there, idly. With his staff on his lap, he tilted his head down and rested his eyes. He was determined to light up her eyes again but it would not be today. He only hoped that it would be someday.


	5. The Sisters of Arendelle

"WHO ARE YOU?!" a female voice shrieked.

"What, what!?" Jack shot up from the chair and smacked his head into the ceiling. "Ow, jeez!"

"Who are you and… and… how are you flying?!" the girl shrieked again, holding one of the dining chairs in her hands.

"Ow, ow, ow, give me a second to wake up. Man almighty…" Jack exclaimed, slowly floating down to the ground. With his hand on his head, he turned to face the freaked out girl in black looking at him. "Hold on, you can—"

"As the princess of Arendelle, I demand that you state your name and intent and… and… and name!" The princess yelled, flailing her chair around.

"Okay, let's all calm down." Jack said to the frantic princess, gesturing his hands to relax. "Let's all calm down. We're all friends here. Put… the chair… down."

"This is not a chair! This is my weapon and… and you have yet you answer my questions!" she yelled again, raising the chair over her shoulder.

"Alright, alright! It's Jack! Better? Now, put the chair down before someone gets hurt." Jack gestured the princess to lower the chair.

"Princess! Are you alright?" an older woman asked, running into the dining hall.

"Gerda! Get the guards! Someone's broken into the castle!" the princess stammered. She was looking directly at Jack with the dining chair now pointed towards him.

"Princess Anna, why do you have a chair in your hand?" the maid asked the princess.

"To keep this intruder from attacking!"

"The intruder?" Gerda questioned with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"The intruder! He's right there!" Anna stated, poking the chair in Jack's direction. "Hurry, get the guards, quick!"

"Your majesty, there isn't anyone there. Are you alright?" the maid replied, trying to get the chair out of her hands.

"Of course there is! I'm looking right at him!" Anna shouted, focusing her eyes on Jack.

"She can't see me." Jack slowly walked over to the princess.

"Stay back! Stay back you… you… you!"

"Princess, please set the chair down. This isn't very ladylike behavior." Gerda placed her hands on the princess's shoulder. "Please calm down. You are still distressed from the funeral. It's alright, Anna."

"But… but he's right there…" the princess now had a look of uncertainty. She wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Princess Anna was it? Please listen, she cannot see me. Only you can see me." Jack said, trying to possibly reassure her.

"So you're not real then?!" she cried out. That struck a chord in Jack. His face sank, hurt by the comment.

"Anna, she can't see me because she doesn't believe. But, believe me, I won't hurt you."

"Because you're… you're just my… my imagination… Okay…" Anna said softly, lowering the chair.

"Yes, right, I'm just a… just an imagination… so I can't possibly hurt you." Jack solemnly spoke, forcing out the words. However, he had to calm her down somehow.

"Princess, are you alright now?" Gerda asked. She was looking increasingly more concerned for the princess.

"Yes, yes… I'm alright. I'm alright now. Gerda, um, could you please leave me alone for a moment? I'd really like to rest a bit more." Anna placed the chair down against the wall. Gerda was still worried but smiled. The princess seemed fine now.

"Alright, Princess Anna, I'll go and prepare breakfast. Would you like it to be delivered to your bedside?"

"Um, yes, please do that. Thank you, Gerda." Anna smiled. The maid bowed and left the dining hall. "Okay, so I'm going crazy right now. Great… I'm… I'm gonna… You know what! I'm already crazy; I'm gonna talk to Joan!" Anna cheered, storming out of the dining hall.

"Wait, who?" Jack asked, following behind her.

"Joan of Arc!" Anna echoed through the hall.

"Are you serious?!" Jack cried out.

"Very!" she cheered again, skipping over to the grand hall.

* * *

Jack sat there, floating through the air as he watched this cheerful girl run through the incredibly large room talking to all the paintings on the walls. He thought to himself that he wasn't imaginary but he wasn't surprised anymore about why she could see him. He wasn't sure to be concerned that she was talking to paintings or incredibly happy that she still had such an innocent heart. It was obviously the latter. A large grin filled his cheeks.

"Darn it Gabriel! Stop playing swings with your mistress! Joan and I are having a serious discussion here! Also, we should… should…" Anna began stumbling on her words. Her eyes caught the black veiled portrait at the far end of the room. Tears formed in her eyes as she sat herself on the cushioned chair.

"Hey, princess, are you alright?" Jack flew over to Anna.

"No… I'm lonely. Look at me. I'm sitting here talking to a bunch of paintings and creating imaginary friends." Anna whimpered, taking her hat off and wiping her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's not… wait… what's that stripe in your hair?" Jack looked, curiously.

"This? I was born with this." She replied, pulling on the blonde strand of hair.

"Born with it… Born… with it… Born?!" Jack flipped through the air. "Are you by any chance Elsa's sister?" Jack grinned, flying up to Anna.

"Uh, yes? Imaginary friends don't seem to know many things, do they?" Anna chuckled, wiping away her tears.

"This is amazing. Oh man! It's really you! It's really… wait…" He flew above Anna, looking at her ginger hair then scanning her body. "Uh… How old are you?"

"Is there anything you do know? I'm fifteen!" Anna smirked at the bewildered guardian.

"Fifteen… fifteen… WHAT?! FIFTEEN?!" Jack shouted as he wisped frantically through the air. "I've been asleep for fifteen years? Is that even a thing? How is that possible?!" Jack began walking back and forth in the air.

"What do you mean fifteen years? Didn't I imagine you up today?" Anna was confused by the even more confused winter spirit.

"I'm not imagin— I mean… AAAH! I can't think straight! I've been asleep for fifteen years!" Jack cried out again, slowly floating down to the cushion, laying his head on Anna's lap. "I've been asleep for… fifteen years."

"I might be the one going crazy but I think you are the one that needs a breather." Anna smiled down at the guardian on her lap. "How about you get some imaginary fresh air, I'm going to my room and sleep for a little while." She lifted his head off her lap and started walking into the hall. "Oh, what was your name again?"

"It's Jack, Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you…" He smiled, covering his eyes with his arm. "… and I think I'm the crazy one now."

"Well, Mr. Jack Frost, thank you very much." Anna smiled.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Cheering me up." She kissed him on the forehead and skittered off. Jack shot up in the air; his face glowing bright red.

_Did she just… No… But…_ Jack's thoughts were already jumbled and that didn't help sort it out. He started rocking back down to the cushions, trying to calm his thought. One particular thought kept running through his mind. With a smile on his face, he looked to the ceiling.

"Heh… Guardian of Fun." He sighed, looking to the paintings that filled the walls.

* * *

"Jack! Jaaaaack! Come on Jack, where are you?" the ginger haired girl cried out. "You are, like, the worst imaginary friend ever! You never come out when I call you!"

"I told you already, I'm not imaginary!" Jack yelled out from the window. "I'm real! I keep telling you this!"

"Yeah, you're invisible to everyone but me, you can fly, and I'm pretty sure that half the things you say are a whole other language. Obviously, you're imaginary." Anna stated with an affirmative tone.

"Okay, what do you think of this?" Jack smirked mischievously, forming a snowball in his hands and throwing it at Anna's face. "Ahaha! You should have seen your face! Bet an imaginary friend can't do that, can they?"

"Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I can't kick your fake butt! Get back here!" Anna grinned, running at Jack. She tried to catch his leg. However, the winter spirit was too quick on his feet to be caught. "Not fair! You can't just throw snowballs and fly away like that!"

"Oh really? Would you like to fly as well?" Jack chuckled. He had another trick up his sleeve. "Which would you prefer? Snowballs or flight?"

"I would like—"

"Too late!" Jack cut Anna off as he called forth a gust of wind, lifting the princess into the air and through the halls of the castle. The frantic princess shrieked. Flying was not a part of her agenda at the moment or at any moment in her life for that matter.

"Jack! Stop it, put me down now!" She shrieked with an embarrassed look and a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know, your princessness, you seem to be having a lot of fun up there." Jack unable to keep a straight face, he could not help but laugh at the facial expressions she was making.

"I am most definitely having fun! But, you will put me down this instance!" she cried out, trying to keep her dress down.

"Not until you say I'm not ima—"

"You're majesty? Are you alright?" a male voice was heard from down the hallway.

"Uh oh, bad timing." Jack laughed, guiding the wind that was carrying the princess. She was floating gently to the ground, landing one foot at a time.

"Your majesty, I heard screaming from down the hall. Is everything okay?" the old butler asked.

_*Cough, cough*_ "Yes of course. I was just…" Anna was attempting to think up an excuse. Her face was glowing bright red and she was still recovering from the adrenaline rush. "I was just… um… reciting the play I was working on!"

"Oh, how wonderful, you majesty! I hope that we may hear it in the future." The old butler smiled.

"Um, why yes of course! Once it's finished, if ever, I will most certainly… uh… preform it!" She spoke, faking the confidence in her voice. Jack couldn't hold in his laughter. "Quiet you!" Anna yelled.

"Your majesty?"

"Oh, no! Not you, I'm sorry, I mean… I, um… dinner! Could you prepare dinner?" she stammered, trying to divert the conversation.

"Uh, of course. I will get the chefs right on it." The butler bowed.

"Thank you, Kai." Anna smiled. Once the butler left the room, she shot a glare at the floating boy who was still giggling at her embarrassment. "You! Down here… Now!"

"What was that your majesty?" the voice called from down the hall.

"Nothing! Dinner! Thank you, Kai!"

"At once, Princess Anna." The voice slowly faded. Anna's face was furious with a torrent of anger, frustration, embarrassment, and giddiness.

"Jaaaaaack… down here… now." Anna spoke softly but commandingly, pointing her finger to her feet. Jack softly landed in front of her, hands behind his back, slightly looking away and whistling to himself. Suddenly, Anna's hands slapped both sides of Jack's face and pulled his face eye level to her own.

"Erm… yesh prinshesh?" Jack asked with Anna's hands squishing his face. His eyes were starting to worry as he thought of the things she might do, all bad things.

"Jack… that… was… AMAZING!" Her eyes lit up with a huge smile. Then her face became serious again. "But, if you ever do that again without my permission, I will totally kill you…" she growled, pulling his eyes close to hers." Imagination or not… I will…"

_*Gulp*_ Jack nervously nodded his head, her hands still pressed on his face. "Ey urndershterned."

"Good, good." The scary princess smiled menacingly. "Today was fun! Thank you Jack." Taking her hands off his face, she wrapped him in a hug. "Now it's time I head over to the dining hall before more people start thinking I'm crazy." She giggled, scurrying off into the hallway, leaving Jack in the ball room.

Jack couldn't help but smirk. This not so little girl still had a child's heart even after such an awful event. His smile grew even bigger as he thought of how much she reminded him of his sister. He had been visiting the castle for almost two months now and not a day went by when he didn't have a good laugh. He was happy that he finally had someone to play with, laugh with, and mess with after so long.

"I guess it's time to check on Elsa." Jack mumbled to himself. He flew up into the air and out the door. He looked for the frosted glass of her room. He sat at the edge of the window trying to look in. He noticed her reading in bed. With a smile over his face, he started writing on the frosted window.

_Hey_

He sat there, watching as the words slowly frosted over. His eyes began to sadden the more the words faded.

_Hi_

Jack lit up. A week after her parents passed away, he tried to communicate with her through the writings. He would have much preferred being in the room with her. The issue was that she couldn't see him and he couldn't blow the window open. For the first week of doing this, he hadn't gotten a reply. It was only after the end of the second week had he finally received a response. It started with a simple _Who is this?_ But, as time went on, she started opening up to the invisible spirit.

_What are you up to?_

_Reading_

_Boo_

_Shush you_

_Come play!_

_I can't_

_Fiiiiiine… Someday?_

There was a pause in her response. Jack frowned. The words had frosted over completely but he stuck around for a little longer anyways. Whenever he asked this, it led to the immediate end of the conversation. With a defeated sigh, he was about to fly off. That is, until he noticed from the corner of his eyes a reply.

_Someday_

Jack's eyes lit up again, his grin almost splitting his face. This was the first time he finally had a response for the question.

_Someday it is! Goodnight princess_

_Goodnight_

Jack flew into the air, looking down at Elsa's window. With a large smile on his face, he flew into the sunset. She shut the world out but it was clear she didn't want to abandon it. This was enough for Jack to keep faith in the princess, both princesses.

As Jack flew into the forest, a shadow formed above the window of Elsa's room. A smile formed within the darkness.

"Thank you, Jack, for this magnificent opportunity." A demonic laugh filled the air, slowly fading into the wind.


	6. Timeless Fears and Nightmares

"Well, well, well, it seems you had yourself a little fun, Jacky boy." The old wizard chuckled.

"It would have been a lot better had I known how ridiculous it was to actually get in here…" Jack groaned. He was lying in the bed Ombric lent him while he was asleep. He laid there with multiple tapes and bandages over his body. He was pretty beat up to say the least.

Simply leaving the sanctuary of Santoff Claussen was an easy task. All people brought into the wall were considered friends. However, those who attempted to enter unannounced were met with the multiple barriers of magic that defended the land. Fields of hedges and vines lined the perimeters of Santoff Claussen, thorns as long and sharp as spears. What did Jack in was not foliage, however, but a great black bear that stood guard at the entrance of the land.

"You're quite lucky Katherine was outside gathering vegetables. It would have been much more difficult to deal with you had you met with the Spirit of the Forest." Ombric smirked as if he'd enjoy the sight.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks you grumpy old— Ow!" Jack was interrupted by an all too familiar bonk on the head. "Okay! Great, we got that out of the way. I'm actually here for a reason!"

"You're a bit too cheeky for someone arriving unannounced not once, not twice, but three times. It's good to see you were disciplined this time. Third time's the charm I guess." The man smiled again. "Now, what is it you would like to know?"

"Time." Jack answered bluntly.

"Time? Why now? How about some 'time' in the future. Ohoho." Ombric was enjoying himself, teasing Jack.

"I want to know about the things that happen when time changes." Jack's eyes were determined for an explanation. Ombric looked at the winter spirit with curiosity.

"Hmm, this is quite sudden. Then again, it's been over 18 years since you landed yourself in my backyard. Alright, I'll do what I can to explain the basics of time travel. Before we begin, is there anything you'd like to ask first?" Ombric looked over to the winter guardian before walking to his bookshelf.

"If Arendelle isn't consumed by the storm that was written in the book will the storm keep coming back?" Jack questioned with a serious tone.

"Want a happy answer or the bad one?" the wizard asked while sorting through his books.

"Honest."

"Good answer. Honest answer… Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Jack raised his brow.

"Maybe means maybe. Here's the deal. Also, catch." Ombric alerted, tossing North's book to Jack. "You should stop leaving that around everywhere. Heaven knows what will happen if the past had its hands on the future."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, what's this deal?"

"Turn the pages until you see text." Ombric commanded. Jack began to turn through the blank pages until he found the pages that were writing themselves. "The thing about time is that it doesn't like to deal with change. Like water, time will travel the path of least resistance. This is why books will rapidly write themselves once it determines time has synced up, regardless if it has to force itself to do so."

"So, you're saying that time will try to recreate the storm until Arendelle's gone?" Jack asked, slightly distraught.

"Yes and no. That's why I said maybe. I said that time will attempt to travel the path of least resistance; I didn't say that there is only one path. Before I go on, tell me why you came back in time." Ombric questioned, sitting at his rickety desk, facing the winter guardian.

"Um…Uh… Oh! North said tha—"

"One last thing, make sure not to tell North that you are Jack Frost. Actually, if you meet anyone else you know in the future, be sure not to tell them either. Trust me. Time will be more forgiving this way. For now, you are Overson Jacklyn. Got it?"

"Uh, sure. Anyways, North said that time was being messed with."

"You're the one messing with it." Ombric glared.

"Yes, no, well yes, but the first time! Apparently Arendelle was supposed to be destroyed by a big snowstorm when the first heir died. However, it wasn't."

"Right, 'you', and I'm emphasizing you here. You saved her, stopping the storm." The wizard interrupted again, giving him another quizzical glare.

"Yes, but that's not it though. She did die but the storm didn't come. The storm came when Anna died. There was also a never ending winter that appeared after Elsa was born which became the raging blizzard that appeared with Anna's death." Jack finally finished explaining.

"Hmm… interesting. Also, I was only teasing. Tsar wouldn't have sent you back if he didn't have his reasons." Ombric chuckled. He was fiddling with something on his desk.

"Wait, you know Manny?"

"Of course, we all do."

"I mean, you 'know' know him? You call him by his name."

"And you know his name too. That means you're pretty important, Jack." The old man smiled. "Now come over here. I think I've figured out what's going on." Jack flew over to Ombric's desk, looking at one strip of paper on the left and four on the right side.

"What's this mean? I'm not sure I'm—" Jack was interrupted with a hit on the head.

"Will you let me explain before you go asking questions? You see this strip of paper here? This is the timeline we are currently on." Ombric placed his finger on the piece of paper on the left. "These strips on the right represent the possible timeline outcomes. The first one being the 'original' line, the second one being the possibly altered timeline, and the third is the timeline you've created."

He proceeded to connect the left strip of paper to the top strip on the right. "This is how the first timeline was connected. However, due to something changing it, time started following this timeline." Ombric slid the left strip down, connecting the second paper strip on the right to the left one. "Now, because of what you've done, time is now currently following the third line." Ombric dragged the left strip down one more.

"So, I successfully stopped time from changing in a bad way? That's a good thing ri— Ow!" Jack was, once again, hit on the head.

"No you thick headed idiot. Are you not paying attention? Think for a second. If timeline one was changed by something and created timeline two. You came back in time just before timeline two could happen, thus creating timeline three. Which means…?" Ombric paused, looking over to Jack. The boy's face was blank. With a disgruntled look, he bonked Jack on the head and continued on. "This means that whatever changed timeline one into timeline two is still out there." Ombric sighed.

"Wait… Oh… Oh! So I stopped whatever it was that changed the past before but that doesn't mean he's gone. I got it! I got… No… That mean's Arendelle's not safe!" Jack jolted back. He ripped the bandages off of himself, grabbing his staff and flying out the window again. Ombric sat there and sighed.

"We have a door for a reason…" Ombric looked down the pieces of paper on the table. "I hope you're right about this Tsar. I hope he finds the line where he succeeds." Ombric put his finger on the forth strip of paper and connected it to the end of the third strip.

"Messing with time isn't your forte, Ombric. You and I both know the dangers." A voice spoke, walking up from behind. "It's our job to defend it, mate"

"I'm fully aware of that, Bunnymund. That's specifically why I'm helping him." Ombric turned around to face a large bunny in a green robe decorated in gold. The large rabbit took off his green spectacles and looked Ombric in the eyes.

"What is it you're keeping from Sandy and I, Ombric?" The large bunny looked at the wizard curiously. "I'd like to hear it from you and not a simple letter."

Ombric walked over to the shelf, grabbing a small bottle from the drawer. "He's returned, Bunnymund, and I think I know why." He tossed the bottle over to the large rabbit. Putting on his spectacles, he looked into the bottle to see black sand. The room went silent.

"Pitch…"

* * *

The moon rose over the horizon of the fjord. As Elsa watched the light fill her room, she got out of her bed and left into the hall. This was the only time she could freely move through the castle without the fear of being noticed. She would leave the sanctuary of her room during the sunset but Anna once caught a glimpse of her and charged her at astonishing speeds. Now she'd wait for when the sky was darkest.

One of her usual rituals was to search the kingdom for any sweets. She had a particularly strong craving for chocolate. Her mother use to spoil her with various pastries as a child and it carried over as she grew up. Her cravings had grown stronger when her parents passed away. The chocolate sweet became one of her last few sentimental bonds she had with her mother.

She paused for a moment. She could smell it, the sweet scent of the sugary confection. She started picking up the pace but kept her steps quiet in case someone might be awake in the castle. She found herself in the dining hall with several trays of various delicacies. Her eyes widened with a smirk on her face. She was now standing in front of a large tray of chocolate. It was almost as if she had returned from starvation.

"Thank you very much." she spoke softly, taking one piece of chocolate and walking away. The one piece was enough to satisfy her desire. Deep down, she had a heart of a child but she was still royalty. She couldn't go about stuffing her face as she pleased. It was time for the second part of her night, looking for new books in the library. In a world of isolation, books were her escape from her reality. Days felt better with each new novel she read.

_*Tap, tap, tap*_

Elsa's head jerked to the side. She heard footsteps down the hall and they were getting closer and closer. In a moment of panic, she hid herself behind the curtains of the window, hoping the veil of darkness would disguise her. It worked. She watched as one of the maids passed by her and up the stairs at the end of the hall. With a sigh of relief, she pressed on towards the library.

While walking to the library, she had a sense of longing for the novels upon novels that surrounded her. The library itself felt like an escape from reality. The magnificent universes that took shape with every page gave her a sense of peace that she rarely ever felt. She lit the fireplace of the library and a few candles surrounding her. She pressed on towards the bookshelves. Today felt like a day for fairytales. One particular fairytale she favored was the tale of Toothiana, the child of flight.

Elsa felt a strong connection with the character, Toothiana. Like herself, Toothiana was different from everyone else. She was gifted with the ability to fly but cursed by her appearance. When Toothiana was discovered, people hunted her for how she looked. Had it not been for her family protecting her, she may have been lost forever. Elsa felt that she was blessed to be gifted with such loving parents. She was afraid that, had her parents not hidden her powers from the world, the world might have tried to take her. Worst of all, she feared that if she were not hidden she may have hurt many more people. As she read further into the novel, her heart started to ache with the passing pages. She finally reached the page where Toothiana was forced to abandon her mother and father and return to safety.

"Mama… Papa…" Elsa whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She clutched at the sapphire blue pendant around her neck. It was a gift her father had given her on her 18th birthday. It was also his last. Tears fell from her face as she recalled all her parents had done for her. It was almost four months ago since they passed away but the pain in her heart felt the same.

"Don't cry, princess." A voice spoke. Elsa jumped out of her seat. She frosted all the candles and the fireplace of the library. Her heart skipped a beat. She was unsure of who this person could be. "Come now, princess, don't be alarmed." The voice spoke comfortingly.

"Who are you?!" Elsa sneered, backing into the light of the moon for vision. "Show yourself!"

"Child, child, child, you must understand, I am not here to hurt you, quite the opposite really." The voice seemed closer. Elsa looked in all directions. She could only see darkness from all sides. The castle was darker than it had ever been.

"As Princess of Arendelle I demand that you show yourself!" Elsa yelled out. Frost was slowly spreading from under her feet.

"You must keep your emotions in check, you wouldn't want that 'curse' of yours running amuck now, would you?" the sinister voice chuckled.

"I demand that you show yourself at once!"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. You don't want the world to know." It was the sound of her father. A figure emerged from the light of the moon across the hall. Elsa shot a beam of frost towards the figure. However, he had already disappeared into the shadow.

"My, my, quite the nasty temper you have there, princess…" A face emerged beside her. "… you might hurt someone with those powers." The man chuckled. Elsa shot another wave of ice behind her but he had already fallen back into the darkness.

"Who are you and how did you infiltrate Arendelle castle?" She demanded an answer, turning her head left and right in search of the intruder.

"Again, I have no intention of hurting you. You, on the other hand, you seem to want to hurt the world. Don't you?" A figure emerged from the darkness. Elsa shot another bolt of ice. This time it hit its mark. The figure fell to the ground and froze in place. However, the figure looked familiar. She ran over to the frozen person and saw that it was the maid that ran past her moments ago.

"No! No, please, no." Elsa sobbed. Her powers had hurt someone else. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She sat there looking at the frozen being on the ground. _This is my fault!_ Elsa kept saying in her head over and over again. The figure emerged from the shadows again. A large figure dressed in black. His skin grayer than stone and his hair stood up, perfectly pitch black.

"See what you've done, dear Elsa? Your power is a curse. No one would love you. No one has ever loved you!" the figure spoke, standing behind her.

"Get away from me!" she roared, firing a powerful blast at him. This time she saw him get hit. The figure was clutching his chest and fell to the ground. He slowly crawled away into the darkness.

"Elsa! Elsa it hurts!" the voice shouted. "Why Elsa, why?" the pitch of the voice became higher and softer. The voice was more feminine, more recognizable.

"Elsa… why?" the voice spoke softly. A frozen hand became visible in the light. She knew the voice, she knew the person. Her eyes began flooding with tears as she ran to the figure.

"No!" She ran over to the figure of her sister, Anna, frozen solid. Anna had a rogue tear running down her cheek and a chocolate in her hand. "No, no, no, no, no! Anna, no!" Elsa cried. She laid over her sister in a crying mess.

"This is what your powers are, Elsa. They are a curse. I told you I did not want to hurt you but you wouldn't listen! Now look at what you have done!" The figure emerged behind her and knelt down to Elsa's ears. "She is dead, and it's all your fault."

"Nooooo!" Elsa howled, gripping her sister's corpse for dear life.

"Remember this well, Elsa of Arendelle. You are fear personified. You are the curse of the world. You… you are the Nightmare Child!"

* * *

Elsa jumped from her chair. She found herself still in the library. All the lights were on but the library looked almost completely frozen over. Her legs felt weak, her eyes were watering. She fell to the ground and laid there crying for a several minutes. It felt like hours had passed by. She could hear Anna's voice and she could still picture her beloved sister's frozen body. With all the energy she had left, she put out the candle and the fire place and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Ha, ha, hah, this is far too easy." The figure from the nightmare emerged from the depths of the shadow. He made his way through the library and took the book on the ground. Picking it up and turning the pages, he spat in it and tossed it in the fireplace. "This time, my fear will reign supreme once more. Arendelle will be the heart of everlasting nightmare." The figure laughed maniacally, slowly backing away into the shadows. "Just a bit longer and the world will be mine once again."

Before disappearing into the darkness, he picked up a piece of ice unleashed from the princess. Clutching the ice in his hands, a devilish grin overcame his face as he faded into the shadow, only leaving a smile to be seen. "Winter is coming." A laugh rang through the halls and slowly echoed throughout the castle.


	7. Love is in the Air and Glass

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Jack echoed through the halls. After spending several months at Santoff Claussen, he returned to the Arendelle kingdom hoping nothing had happened in his absence. "Anna? Are you there?" Jack started to worry. It was usually Anna calling out to him but now the tables have turned. He feared for the worst.

"Boo!" the cheeky girl surprised. The excited princess tackled Jack to the ground. "That's what you get for leaving for so long!" Anna pouted, sitting on his chest. She crossed her arms and had an angry expression but tried to hide her smile. She was incredibly happy that he came back.

"Hah, yeah, sorry about that. I had to check on something with a… friend." Jack still had trouble calling the violent wizard a friend.

"Yeah, sure, 'friend' says the imaginary friend. Who were you talking to, the Easter Bunny?" Anna giggled with a doubtful look.

"Well… not exactly the Easter Bunny but he's a friend also."

"Wait, you know the Easter Bunny?" she gasped. Her eyes were glowing with a look of excitement and shock.

"I was supposed to come back sooner but I got a bit beat up and had to rest for a while. Speaking of which, could you get off of me? I'm still kind of hurt." Jack grunted, slightly in pain.

"Oh! Right, sorry about that." The flustered princess lifted herself off of the winter spirit. Jack got up from the floor and back to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Much better! Now then, how—" He was interrupted by Anna's hands covering his mouth.

"Since you were a bad imaginary friend and ran off. You have to pay me back." Anna smiled mischievously. "So according to the rules of being a bad imaginary friend, you have to do what I say!" She grinned. Jack took her hands off his mouth.

"What rules? I've never heard this before." He looked at her in doubt, flying into the air and observing the princess.

"The rules of imaginary friends, duh! Everyone knows that! You probably never heard of it because you were too busy talking with the Easter Bunny or something!" she giggled again, pacing back and forth looking up at the bewildered guardian.

"Hmm, I still don't believe you but I'll bite. What do you wanna do?" Jack looked to the princess with curiosity.

"Yay! I mean, uh… yes, of course. Now, I want you to fly me around Arendelle." The princess smiled. Her eyes glowed bright at the thought.

"Sounds like fun! Why not?" Jack laughed, calling forth a wind and lifting Anna off the ground. The princess yelped then covered her mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait! I want you to carry me!" She shouted, trying to keep her balance in the air.

"Why do you want me to carry you? You seem totally fine on your own." The devious boy chuckled.

"For punishment!" She cried out again, smiling and freaking out at the same time.

"Fine. Now hold still." Jack flew over to the princess and caught her in his arms. "Better?" Jack smirked, looking at the princess. Her cheeks were bright red. She tried to cover her face with her hair.

"Y… y… yes… better…" she softly spoke, still covering her face. Jack looked at her and let out a single laugh.

"Good! Because, if I'm carrying you, we gotta go fast!" A gust of wind blew open the doors of Arendelle castle and Jack shot out of the room. The princess shrieked in excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck in fright. This was her first time being so high in the air. A large smile overcame her face as she looked over the kingdom of Arendelle for the first time. Her eyes were filled with wonder. She had been confined to the walls of the castle for so long she never had the opportunity to see how magnificent her kingdom was. It was truly an astounding sight to behold.

"This… this is amazing." She gasped.

"Welcome to my world." Jack looked down at the kingdom. He had a moment of clarity. Had he not saved Arendelle, he might have never been able to see something so beautiful. Then he noticed Anna pulling him tighter. He looked over to the princess. Her face couldn't hide the sheer excitement she was feeling. Jack smiled again. He was incredibly happy to have saved the princess when he did.

"Jack, this is absolutely amazing. Thank you. I'd like to head back home now." The princess yawned, closing her eyes and nuzzling her head into Jack's neck. Jack blushed slightly and smiled.

"Aye, aye captain." he chuckled, returning to the gates of Arendelle.

* * *

As Jack flew his way through the castle with Anna still wrapped around his neck, he turned the corner to see a few servants standing in front of Elsa's room. The door was open.

"Psst, Anna, wake up." Jack whispered, shaking the princess awake. "Can't carry you any further, got a few people here. Would be a little weird if you somehow floated to your room while asleep."

Anna blinked her eyes repeatedly trying to wake up. Jack set her down on her feet. "Where are we— I mean them?" she said tiredly, wiping the little drool on her lips.

"Just down the hall, I think they're talking to Elsa."

"Elsa?!" Anna cried. She then covered her mouth. She was now wide awake. She took a quick glance around the corner to see what was going on. She watched the servants and what appeared to be a bishop talking with her sister. As she observed the interaction, she wondered to herself what the commotion was. Was it about their parents? Was Elsa in trouble or was she needed? She kept thinking of what was going on. Before she could finish thinking, she heard the door close and the servants walking over in her direction. She jolted back around the corner.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"No idea, but they're heading this way!" she said frantically. "What do I do? What do I do?!"

"How should I know? Uh, I don't know. Act… princessly!" Jack exclaimed.

"Princessly… Princessly! Right!" Anna regained her composure, standing confidently with a look of calmness. "How do I look?"

"Goofy." he smirked.

"Shush!" She glared, smirking back at the young man. She proceeded to walk around the corner to meet the group of people walking her way.

"Ah, Princess Anna, how are you today?" one of the servants asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Um, may I ask what you were speaking to Elsa about?"

"Yes, princess, I would love to. However, I have a meeting to attend to. One of the maids can explain what is happening. All good news, I assure you." The bishop smiled, bowing to the princess. Anna returned the gesture. The other servants escorted the bishop around Anna and down the hall.

"Alright, Gerda, what's happening?" Anna smiled in delight.

"Oh, princess, it's so wonderful! Elsa will be coronated as the new ruler of Arendelle after her 21st birthday!" the old maid smiled.

"Oh. My. God! Really! That's great!" Anna cheered, holding the maids hand and dancing with glee. "Elsa's gonna be a queen!"

"Oh, yes dear, it's truly magnificent. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to continue with the cleanup." Gerda smiled at the happy princess. She bowed her head and continued down the hall. As Jack watched the maid walk down the steps, he flew over to the giddy princess still dancing.

"So, Anna, what's going on?" Jack smiled, clearly it was good news.

"Jack! It's amazing! Elsa's gonna be queen!"

"Really?! That awesome!"

"I know!" Anna shrieked, grabbing onto Jack's hands and spinning around. Today was truly a magnificent day for the princess to be alive.

"Oh man! I have to talk with Elsa! We have to celebrate!" Anna cheered, looking to the winter spirit for confirmation.

"I absolutely agree, but are you sure she'll come out?" Jack asked.

"Oh sure, it's not every day you're called to be queen, you know?" Anna assured, skipping towards Elsa's room. As she stood in front of the door, she was ready to knock on it. However, she paused for a moment and frowned. Sadness started filling her eyes as her arms slowly lowered to her side.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Jack asked in concern. "Aren't you gonna knock?"

"I am… I will… but…" the princess paused. "It hurts every time I knock and don't get a reply." Anna was quivering.

"Hey, hey, I'm sure it'll be okay. Come on, she's going to be a queen!" Jack smiled, looking over to Anna. Anna smiled back.

"You're right. It's time for celebration!" She grinned. She started knocking at the door. "Elsa! Elsa, I heard the good news! We should celebrate!"

No response. The room was quiet. Anna looked increasingly more depressed. She put her hand to her chest and started knocking again.

"Come on, Elsa. We can have dinner and walk around the town a bit. Enjoy the scenery! It'll be great." Anna cheered again, looking at Jack and back to the door.

"Anna, please go away. I don't want to celebrate." Elsa's voice spoke softly through the door. Anna was distressed.

"What? Isn't it a good thing? You're going to be queen." Anna forced a smile.

"It's not!" Elsa shouted. Anna was taken aback by the response.

"What do you mean 'it's not'?" the princess started looking depressed. Jack put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Anna grasped his pullover.

"This just means that everyone's accepted our parents' death. How can I be happy? I'm stealing this from them! How can I possibly celebrate?" Elsa cried out from the other side of the room. Anna knelt to the ground. Her heart was aching. She knelt there with tears forming from her eyes. All her grief she thought she had put aside was coming back at her like a storm. Worst of all, she hadn't even thought about how Elsa must have felt when their parents died. She didn't have someone to cheer her up or keep her happy.

"Elsa… I—"

"Anna… please… please just go." Elsa whispered. It was clear that she was also crying on the other side. Anna was quiet. She couldn't move. Her knees were weak and she was in shambles. The day of the funeral was now fresh in her mind.

"Anna, I think we should head back." Jack crouched over to broken girl. She didn't reply. She couldn't move. She sat there, shaking. All she could think of was her parents. "Alright, I think it's time to get some rest." Jack affirmed. He lifted the princess in his arms and started walking over to her room. Anna wrapped her arm around him, burying her face in his chest. She was clutching to him for dear life.

"Alright, Anna, we're here. Time to sleep." Jack spoke softly, laying the princess onto her bed. She refused to let go of his neck. "Come on, Anna, I kinda need my neck. It's the thing keeping my head on my body." He chuckled. Suddenly, her hands were on his face and he was pulled into a kiss.

Jack's mind went into overdrive. He wasn't sure what was happening. In a matter of seconds, he was recalling all the events that happened in the past months of being with the princesses.

_Princess, flying, snow, time, hitting, bear, pain, laughing, maids, butler, Anna… Elsa! _Jack finally pulled himself away from the kiss. He was panting for air, attempting to regain his composure.

"Anna! What was that?!" Jack shouted in a high pitched voice.

"It's just… I just… I… You've been there for me for so long. Like an angel, you were here when I was at my lowest. I… You're always here when I needed you, J… Jack." The princess stuttered. Her eyes were still red. "Jack, I love you…" Her eyes looked up to Jack, both in fear and sadness.

"Anna… I… I mean… I don't know! You're like… like… you're like a sister to me. I want to protect you. But I… this can't be… I can't, Anna. It's…" Jack couldn't find the words. "Anna, I'm sorry." Jack's eyes were filled with guilt. He wanted to cheer her up, share her pain, but he couldn't share her love.

"Heh… sister… okay. Jack, I'm sorry. I… it wasn't meant to be anyways. You're just my imagination… My crazy, real, amazing imaginary… friend…" Anna paused, turning away from Jack. "I'm fine now, Jack. Please leave."

"Anna…"

"Please… leave." Anna mumbled. She buried her face in her pillow to hide the tears. Jack couldn't say a word. He didn't know any words to say to the distraught princess. He slowly walked to the door of her room and then looked over to the princess.

"Goodnight, Anna." Jack spoke comfortingly. He did get a reply. All he heard was her cries muffled by the pillow. Begrudgingly, he left her room and closed the door behind him. As he walked away, he could hear Anna sobbing louder.

* * *

Jack made his way to Elsa's room looking at the doorknob. He needed to know why he rejected Anna. When Anna kissed him, why did Elsa appear in his mind? He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Luckily, she didn't hear the doorknob turning; she could only hear her own cries. Jack slowly made his way to her bedside and looked at the beautiful blonde figure. He stood there quietly. He slowly reached out to her hands. Before he could reach her, she turned her head to him. Jack froze in place.

"H… h… hello?" the blonde princess whimpered. Jack's eyes were wide open. Could she see him? His face lit up with a smile.

"Um… hi." Jack stammered. He watched Elsa slowly get up from her bed, looking right at him. "Yo… you…. You can see me?" Jack spoke, almost giddy. Elsa stood up from her bed. She was almost at eye level to Jack.

"Hello?" Elsa questioned.

"Uh, hey. I'm Ja—" He was interrupted. Elsa walked right through him. Jack clutched at his chest, panting heavily. He felt like the life was sucked right out of him.

"Is anyone there?" Elsa asked, looking around her room. She couldn't see anything. Jack was on the ground breathing heavily, clutching to her bedside. He felt empty. Though it wasn't easy, he eventually got use to people walking through him. However, this was one moment where he didn't want it to happen. He wished it wouldn't happen. It was one of those things he never ever wanted to happen. He turned his head to see Elsa closing the door to her room.

"Oh… right. Sorry about not closing it." He chuckled solemnly. She couldn't see him before so why would she be able to see him now? Then he recalled it, the frosted window. He flew over to the window and turned to the princess. He tapped on the glass. Elsa jolted her head to the sound.

_Hey princess._ Jack wrote on the window.

He smiled, looking over to the slightly perplexed girl. She walked over to it and frosted the letters. Jack watched her in amazement. He had never realized it was her frosting the window.

_Hi there_

_You seem sad. You okay?_

Jack watched the princess pause for a second, wiping the tears from her eyes. This was the first time he was talking with Elsa from the other side.

_No I'm not_. Elsa paused for a moment. _I'm going to be a queen_

_Maybe you need a king?_

Suddenly, Jack blushed. He stumbled back against the wall. _Why did I say that?!_ He thought to himself. He kept thinking of how stupid he was for thinking that, for writing that. Then he looked over to Elsa. She was blushing bright red. It looked like he wasn't the only one embarrassed by the response. He watched her frost the window and start writing something.

_Maybe I do_

Jack gasped. He wasn't sure he was reading that correctly. He looked at the message and back to Elsa. She was even brighter red, wiping the last of her tears from her face. She had a tiny smile as she looked down at her feet. Jack was ecstatic. She finally opened up to him. Only a little but it was enough. He wanted to protect that. He wanted to protect her. He thought back to what Ombric said. The winter would return to devastate Arendelle. He needed to find a solution. He had to find a way to save Arendelle, permanently. With complete confidence, he flew over to her.

_Then let me help_. Jack wrote. He was thinking of a way to convince her he was real. He paused for a second. He looked at his hands and then at hers. _Open your hands_

The confused princess looked at the message then opened them. Jack materialized an ice crystal flower in her palm. Her eyes were wide open and she covered her mouth. This wasn't her power, this wasn't her doing. How could it be here? She looked back to the frosted glass and saw another message being written.

_I'll be back. When I am, believe in me. Believe in Jack Frost_

Jack looked at the princess, a smile plastered on his face as he watched the princess sit by her window sill with the crystal flower. As he was about to leave the room, he looked back over to Elsa. His face almost split in half at the message she wrote.

_See you soon Jack._


	8. Life Once Lived, Take Two

Jack was flying towards Santoff Claussen at lightning speed. A new light was shimmering in his eyes. The Guardian in his heart was working double time. He wanted to save Arendelle. For the first time in centuries, he felt selfish, truly selfish. Nothing mattered to him, only Elsa and Anna's safety.

"Aren't you flying mighty quick, Jack." A voice whispered. Jack took a hard stop. He was frantically looking around him for where the voice had come from. "Why are you in such a hurry?" The voice was familiar. He could recognize it but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where are you hiding?" The nervous Guardian questioned. He couldn't find the source of the voice. He could only see the forest and the night sky.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you seem confused. Don't you know who I am? I'm hurt." The voice sounded disappointed. Jack tried to recall anyone that could see him. However, there weren't many people that could possibly know him. He was from the future, only Ombric knew his true identity.

"Show yourself! Where are you?" Jack clutched his staff in both his hands.

"Enough joking around. It's time for the fun stuff." A figure in black emerged from behind him. "Hello Jack."

Jack flew away from the figure. "Pitch!" he yelled out. He shot a wave of frost towards Pitch. A veil of black sand draped over him and blocked the blast.

"Rest easy, I come to you with no ill will." Pitched spoke. He was trying to reassure the disgruntled boy.

"Liar! You're the one, aren't you? You're the one that changed the past! You are the one that caused the storm in Arendelle!" Jack hissed. He fired another bolt of ice at him. The shot was blocked once again.

"Calm yourself, Jack! You know me and you know what I'm capable of. I have no powers over winter." Pitch explained, slowly making his way over to the winter spirit. "Look at me. I came back to the past to save Arendelle. Don't you get it? I was going to stop the storm! However, you interrupted me."

"No! No… Arendelle was lost. The book said that Arendelle was swept up by the storm years after Elsa was born." He looked perplexed. It wasn't making sense.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but, from what you're saying, it means I did save Arendelle, didn't I?" Pitched smirked. Jack went silent. He glared at Pitch with doubt.

"Why are you here, Pitch. There has to be a reason. You tried to take over the world with fear! You're the bad guy!" Jack roared.

"Ouch... That really hurt. You and I both know that there is no good or bad, only the different ways you look at things. Besides, I told you already, I didn't come here to fight. I actually want to give you a gift." Pitch walked closer and closer towards him.

"How… how did you get here, Pitch? How did you come back in time?!" Jack took a defensive stance. Pitch paused for a moment. He had yet to defuse the situation.

"Seems you're a bit feisty. The gift can wait." Pitch pulled out a black globe. "Have you ever heard of the princess born of the golden flower?" He looked over to Jack. The guardian still looked confused. "Quite dense aren't you. Then again, you weren't born yet, not for a few hundred years, give or take. Anyways, this particular princess was gifted with an extraordinary gift, the gift of the sun. Quite powerful magic, really. So much so it only took a single tooth to return to the past." Pitch tapped the black globe. The globe became transparent, revealing a lone tooth in the center.

"You stole her tooth?" Jack was slightly disturbed.

"Acquisitioned is a much nicer term for it. It was a nice souvenir from the Tooth Palace. It's amazing, actually. A power that can pass through all of time. Lovely coincidence too, Jack. The girl gifted by the sun and the girl gifted by the snow?" He grinned.

"Elsa! What do you want with her?!" Jack growled, his staff was at the ready.

"Relax, now. I am only pointing out something that you've yet to notice."

"What're you talking about?" Jack went quiet.

"Wow, you really don't know. Don't you see? You're the reason she's cursed by her powers!" Pitch sneered. "You! You are why she is isolated in a world of nightmares! It is because of you that she is the child of fear!"

Jack was startled. What did he mean by that? He looked to his memory to recall the events of that night. He recalled the night of the storm, taking the winter into himself and transferring it into Elsa. His arm fell to his side.

"Judging from your face, you seem to be getting the picture. Don't worry, though. I'm sure the other Guardians will let it slide. I'm not here to punish you. Like I said, I wanted to give you a gift." Pitched reached into his pocket and tossed a small black globe to Jack.

"What is this?" The guardian looked at the black orb, quizzically.

"The gift, Jack. Have you ever wanted to know what your life would be like if you got to be with your family? Imagine how your life would be, had you never been chosen by the moon."

"Why are you doing this?" He looked at Pitch, still doubtful of his intentions.

"You screwed up, we all have. However, I think we all need it." Pitch walked over to Jack. "A second chance." Pitch tapped on the black globe. Black sand burst from the globe and formed around Jack. In shock, he dropped his staff. He attempted to fly towards it but the sand had already surrounded him

"What's going on?!" Jack gasped. The wave of black sand slowly engulfed him. "Pitch, what's happening?!"

"Relax. You'll be taking a ride into your past. The future, technically. Sit back and relax. Also, make it a good one. I'm rooting for you." Pitch's smile slowly faded behind the torrent of sand.

Jack's world became progressively darker and darker. The wave of sand was closing in on him. His eyes were becoming heavy, his thoughts were drifting. "Pitch… wait…" his voice was fading, he was growing weaker. The light of the moon slowly disappeared. Everything faded into blackness.

"Jack." a female voice cried out. "Jack!" the voice called out again. Jack started opening his eyes.

"What, what? What's up?" he mumbled.

"Come on, Jack! Wake up. Come on, you promised!" The little girl's voice cheered. She started shaking the sleeping boy awake.

"Mmm, come on, gimme a little bit to wake up, jeez." Jack smirked at the little girl.

"Settle down, Pippa, your big brother will wake up eventually. He was busy last night fixing his little prank on the neighbors. Isn't that right, Jack?" the older female voice chuckled.

"Ugh, give me a break, I said I was sorry. I also cleaned up the eggs." Jack laughed. He rolled over to the side, facing the wall.

"Come on, Jack! Let's go! You promised you would take me ice skating!"

His eyes were wide. A playful smirk was on his face. In one fell swoop, he turned his body to the little girl and lifted her from the ground into the air.

"Jaaaaack! Put me down!" his sister shrieked.

"Not unless you let me sleep for a little while longer." He laughed wildly.

"Jack, put your sister down. Pippa, go play with your friends a bit until Jack wakes up." Their mom scolded. Jack set the pouty girl down and gave a victorious look. Pippa glared back at him and a staring contest ensued. It ended in Jack's victory when their mom kissed her daughter on the cheek and shooed her away.

"I win!" Jack shouted. He heard the little girl reply negatively from outside.

"No, you didn't, Jack. I'll give you five more minutes and then you have to run some errands for me." His mom smiled.

"What! But—"

"That's why neither of you won. I did." She giggled. "Now go deliver these fruits to the neighbors. I'll get both your ice skates ready when you're done."

* * *

After a long day of doing various chores his mom had planned out for him. He was finally delivered to his little sister. He couldn't really complain, though. He was begging to go skating after all the work he'd done.

"Be careful." Jack's mother said lovingly. He chuckled at the comment. His little sister, Pippa, was tugging at his arm.

"We will!" Jack assured her. He looked over to his little sister tugging at his arm, then back to his mom. Finally, he let his sister take the lead.

"Come on, Jack! To the lake, to the lake!" Pippa giggled.

"Alright, alright! No need to rush. We have all winter."

"Not when you spend all day sleeping!" she mocked, shooting him a look.

"Hey, come on, are we still on that? I'm here aren't I? And you can barely call what I was doing all day 'sleeping'." Jack laughed. He looked over to his little sister tugging him through the forest. "Okay, arm pulling isn't getting us anywhere. Up we go!" The cheerful boy grabbed his little sister's waist and put her on his shoulders. Pippa shrieked

"Jack! Let me know when you're about to do that."

"Nope! It's way more fun this way." he smirked. He started picking up the pace, hopping over the roots of the trees. The lake was in sight.

"Jack, the lake! We're almost there." The little girl smiled, gripping his hair. Jack leapt in the air and slid his way down the hill, parking himself at the edge of the frozen lake.

"Alright, we're here! Down we go." He picked up his sister off his shoulder and they started putting on their ice skates. Before Jack could finish putting on his first skate, his little sister was gliding over the lake.

"Come on, slowpoke! The ice is great!" The excited girl gracefully maneuvered over the ice.

"Okay, okay! I just got my skates on!" Jack bolted over to his sister. He lifted his sister in the air and started spinning on the ice. He let her down slowly and they both skated over the ice together. As they made their way closer to the center of the lake, Pippa paused for a moment.

"Jack, wait. We shouldn't go so close to the middle. The ice might still be thin." Pippa looked distressed.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine. Here, look." He grabbed a branch that had fallen from the tree. He started skating around the center, tapping the ice. "Totally fine!"

"Okay! Let's go." Pippa started skating over to her big brother. Jack reached the branch over to his sister. She grabbed the hook end of the branch and let him take the lead. They started spinning on the ice. As they were gliding through the ice, his sister let go of the branch. Jack lost his footing and fell on his back.

"Ouch! That was a bit painful." he exhaled. His little sister was laughing at her brother lying on the ground.

_*Crack*_

Jack shot up, looking all around himself. The ice looked perfectly fine.

"Jack you look so lame." Pippa giggled. He shot a glance at his little sister. A small crack had formed beneath her feet.

_Oh no._ He thought to himself. This was bad, very bad. Pippa was still laughing at her older brother. She had yet to notice the cracked ice.

"Hey Pippa, hold still for a sec, okay?" Jack said softly, trying not to alarm her. He started to slowly take off his skates.

"Jack, what's up?" his sister asked in confusion. "Why are you taking off your skates?"

"No reason, just keep looking at me, okay?"

"Jack, you're starting to sca—" she paused. She heard the ice cracking beneath her. As she glanced down, she gasped when she saw the cracks.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down just look at me." Her brother attempted to reassure her. He placed his skates to the right of him as he looked over to his sister. His eyes were wide, his thoughts were clouded. This felt oddly familiar to him.

"Jack… I'm scared…" she whispered. The cracks in the ice grew larger. Jack snapped out of his trance and looked over to Pippa.

"I know, I know…" Jack took a step forward. The ice slowly cracked beneath him as well. He paused for a moment to look down and then back at his sister. "But, you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. Uh… we're gonna have a little fun instead!" He smiled, opening his hands to calm his sister.

"No we're not!" she cried out. The cracks started growing larger.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!" she yelled again. Jack slowly tip toed his way towards his frightened sister.

"No… alright, well not… not, not this time." Jack gestured his hands for her to stay still. "I promise. I promise… You're gonna be…" he paused for a moment, looking to his sister. "… you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

He looked over to his sister for a reply. However, she only looked more concerned.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day. It's as easy as… uh… one…" The ice cracked beneath his feet as he took a step over. To cheer up his sister, he started pretending he was slipping over, balancing on one foot. She giggled at the gesture. "Two…" He took another step over. His mind was at ease when the ice didn't crack. "Three!" He hopped over the ice and towards the hooked branch on the ground.

"Alright… Now it's your turn." Jack exclaimed. He looked over to his sister, picking the branch up and reaching out to her. "One…" he spoke softly. His sister started taking a step. The ice cracked a little more. She gasped. "That's it, that's it… two…" Jack attempted to reassure her again. She took another step forward and the ice cracked further. "Three!" In one quick motion, he hooked the branch around her waist and pulled her away from the cracked ice, launching her behind him. As he was pulling her away, he fell back down and landed edges away from the cracked ice. He looked at his sister in joy. She smiled back at him. He gave a light chuckle seeing that his sister was safe. Something felt strange, though. He wasn't sure what.

_Jump._ Jack's eyes shot open. He leapt from the spot he was standing on. The ice crumbled just beneath him. It took down the hooked branch he used to save his sister. He looked back to the hole in the lake. As he thought to himself that he almost died, his sister jumped towards him and embraced him in the tightest hug of his life.

"Jack, I was so scared…" she mumbled in his chest. He wrapped his arms around his little sister. He could feel the tears through his shirt. He pat her head and let out a sigh of relief. This time, they were both safe.

"Come on, let's go home." Jack smiled. He lifted her from the ice and held her in her arms. She wrapped her arms around him, almost squeezing the life out of him. He couldn't say to her that it hurt. She was just as scared as he was. The embrace was comforting for both of them. "Let's stick with tree climbing for a bit. I think we've had enough ice skating fun for one winter."

"Okay…" Pippa whimpered. Jack started walking over the iced lake and towards the path they came from. This was going to be one hell of a story to tell. He could only imagine the hell he was going to get from his mother after she heard about this. He didn't care, though. He saved his sister and that's all that mattered.

However, something was lingering in his mind. He felt that something was still off. He couldn't seem to figure out what felt wrong even though everything went so right. As he thought to himself, he looked over to his sister. She had finally stopped crying. Jack smiled again, it didn't matter what he was thinking. Everything was okay and that's all that counts.


	9. Calling Out to My Guardian

"Happy birthday, Jack!" Pippa spoke cheerfully, hugging Jack. Their mother joined in the embrace.

"Haha, thanks Pip!" he squeezed his little sister's cheek. She swiped his hands away, red with embarrassment.

"Stop that, I'm a big girl, you know!" She crossed her arms.

"Not in my eyes." Her mom wrapped her arms around Pippa's waist.

"Mom! Let go, I still need to get Jack his present!"

"Alright, sweety." Her mom let go of her daughter. The little girl went out back to grab his gift.

"So, mom, what did she get me?" Jack smiled mischievously. She chuckled.

"I'm not saying anything. What I will say is that I think it's a pretty amazing gift. Also, happy birthday." She kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to make their meal.

"Jack, come out here! Come out here!" Pippa yelled from the back of the house. Jack smirked at his mom. She smirked back, nudging him to go outside. He sighed and left the house. "Jack, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming… whoa…" the brunette man was gobsmacked. He saw his little sister standing together with her friends. In her hand was something very familiar to him.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted in unison. His sister started walking over to Jack. He picked up his gift. It was the branch he used to save her.

"It's been almost three years since the time you saved me. I thought that it would be a great gift to give you so me and some friends went swimming in the lake to get it. We thought we'd never find it. Jimmy said it was gone forever." Pippa stuck her tongue out at Jimmy. The little boy pouted and crossed his arms. "But, we found it! It's amazing, look! It looks exactly the same as the day we went skating." His sister smiled brightly. Jack was moved. He knelt down to his sister. He put the staff-like branch at his side and hugged her.

"Thanks sis! This is incredible." He let out a slight laugh. He was very happy with the present. She hugged him back.

"Thank you too." She giggled. "Now then, your other gift!" Her brother put her down and she ran over to her friends.

"I get two gifts? Is it Christmas?" Jack smirked, holding the staff by his side as he stood up.

"Yep! We weren't sure you would like this one, so we also had a second gift." She paused for a second. "You get one… free… punish free… prank!" They all cheered. "We warned the neighbors that we'd let you prank at least one of them and let you off the hook." Pippa explained. Jack laughed at the comment.

"It's not really a prank if they know it'll happen." he chuckled, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Yes, but it's also makes the anticipation worse, right? Everyone's a little scared now of what you might try, seeing as you have a one-prank-pass." His sister smiled devilishly. Jack looked at his sister in disbelief. She was a little prankster herself. This made his smile even larger.

"You're quite the evil one, aren't you?" he laughed. His sister blushed at the comment.

"Okay, you go have fun planning. We're gonna hang around in the forest for a bit. Try not making it too crazy." She winked. He pat her on the head, tossing his staff in the air and catching it. She scurried off with the group of kids. Jack on the other hand had to plan. The anticipation for a prank meant that it had to be a big one. He started hopping down the village to the other side of the forest. Everyone was telling him happy birthday as he walked down the road. He could hear the fright in their voices. This made him grin wildly.

As he went further and further into the forest, he looked down at the snow. He thought back to the day he saved his sister from the frozen lake. He still had an unsettling feeling since that eventful day. The feeling never really went away. As he looked up into the sky trying to think of some ideas, he saw an enormous figure fly overhead. The gust of wind from the large object made him stumble back. _What could it be?_ He started running after it. He'd never seen anything like it and he wanted to know what it was.

Running further and further into the forest, Jack found himself on the road. In the distance he could see someone. He started running towards them but remaining out of sight. The closer he got, the more he could tell what it was. It was a girl. She was a fairly petite looking individual. She was dressed in a yellow fur coat and had black boots and auburn hair. He was taken aback. She looked stunning and innocent and… lost. Jack started walking up to the girl to see if she was alright.

"Uh, hey there. Are you lost? Do you need some directions or something?" he asked the frail girl. She looked him up and down for a bit. She had a sudden look of surprise.

"Jack? Jack, it's you!" She exhaled, embracing him in a hug.

_Okay, confused, much._ He wasn't sure why this strange girl went and hugged him out of nowhere, not that he was complaining.

"Um… why are you hugging me?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just… it's been so long." She explained. Jack looked even more confused. Did he know her? She did look familiar but, at the same time, didn't. Her face looked disheartened. "You know me, right? I mean, we only met once but…" she paused.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've ever met."

"Oh, right... Wait, that's right! Jack, you have to wake up!" She cried out, holding his shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" The boy was now a bit freaked out. Was this girl crazy? He put his staff to her chest and slowly pushed her away. "I think you've got the wrong guy." Suddenly, the ground started shaking. He heard something charging their way. Something large and fast was running directly behind the girl. Out of nowhere, a large goose emerged from the forest and flapped its wings furiously. It wrapped its wings around the frail girl and started squawking at Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, Kailash! Settle down, it's alright. I'm fine, see?" The girl in yellow spread her arms open for the large goose. The goose looked down at her, opening its wings and returning it to its side. It nestled down behind her and continued to glare at Jack.

"You… you just… talked to that giant… thing." Jack stumbled back. He held his staff at the ready.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Don't mind her, she means well. Her name is Kailash, by the way. I don't think you two have formally met."

"I haven't even formally met you let alone big bird here." Jack took a few more steps back.

"Ah, I don't think I did say my name back then. I'm Katherine." The girl smiled. Her name rang a bell in his head. Why did he know that name? Why did she look so familiar? He put his hand to his head trying to recall his memories.

"Why do I know you? How do you know me? What's going on?" His head started to ache. He felt like there was something buried inside that he couldn't get out. He couldn't get his thoughts straight.

"Jack, you have to wake up. You have to be Jack Frost." she said quietly.

_Jack Frost… Jack Frost… Who is that? Who is he?_ Jack's mind was suddenly surging with thoughts. His legs started wobbling. He stumbled against a tree.

"Jack, I know this is a lot to take in but you need to wake up. You've got to be a Guardian again."

_Guardian…_ Gears were turning in his head. He knew what that was. He knew what that meant. His mind was flooding with 300 years of memories. It was too much to for the young man to handle. In a pained state, he ran away from Katherine.

"Jack, wait!" She cried out. Jack already disappeared in the forest. He was running at full speed over roots, rocks, and trees. He stumbled over a few times but felt no pain. There was no way he could focus on the pain. He couldn't focus on where he was running. All he knew was he had to get away. From what, exactly, he wasn't sure. His foot got caught on a tree root and he started rolling down a hill. Where he found himself, not even he could believe it.

"He… so that's why…" Jack mumbled to himself. He looked over the frozen lake, taking a few steps forward. He finally realized why his life felt just a bit off. It was because he was meant to die that day. He saved his little sister but he was supposed to drown in the lake. Jack kept walking over the ice until he was almost in the center where the ice once cracked.

"Jack?" a voice called out. Jack turned around to see his sister. "Jack, what are you doing? I saw you running really fast. Are you okay?" Pippa looked distressed. She wasn't sure what was going on. Jack smiled but his face was filled with sorrow.

"Hey, Pip." Jack spoke quietly. His heart felt like it was going to shatter just looking at her.

"Jack, what's going on?" she squinted at her brother. She was scared, very scared. She never liked coming here after the incident. Now she was afraid that the incident might be happening again. Jack looked at her lovingly. He put the staff down and walked over to the frightened child. He hugged her with all his might. "Jack, wha—"

"Don't worry, sis. It's alright. I'm happy right now…" his eyes started to water.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" She started crying.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. I'm gonna be going away, now. I'm just happy I got to say goodbye this time…" He held his sister even tighter.

"Jack, is this the prank? It's not very funny you know." She tried to giggle, tears still falling from her eyes. She was clutching onto her brother with all she had. Jack lifted her in the air and set her back down on the ice and kissed her forehead.

"Pip, I have to go now…" He picked up his staff and started walking closer to the center of the lake.

"Jack!"

"Stop right there!" he shouted at her. She froze in place. "Pip, it's alright. I'm fine." Jack looked back to his sister and smiled. Tears were running down his face as he looked to Pippa.

"Jack, please stop it…" she sobbed.

"Pippa, I love you and I will always miss you. You and mom and everyone in the village, I'll miss all of them." He smiled at his sister one last time. He lifted his staff into the air. "Goodbye, Pip…"

"Jack, wait!" Pippa cried out. It was too late. Jack slammed the staff into the ice, completely shattering the frozen lake beneath him. As he drifted deeper and deeper into the water, he saw his little sister at the edge of the shattered ice. Her screams were muffled by the sound of the water and bubbles rising up. He could just barely make out her face and see the tears in her eyes. He looked past her. He finally noticed why his life felt off. For the past three years of his life, the moon wasn't shining. The light of the moon suddenly vanished, until now. As he watched the moon shine brighter the deeper he went, he looked at his sister. She was only a blur. However, he could perfectly see what her lips were saying.

_Jack_

* * *

_Where are you?_

Elsa's room was covered in a layer of snow. Her anxiety was rising by the minute. She was to be announced as the new queen of Arendelle in a few days. Every moment she thought about having to stand before everyone made her dread the upcoming event. There were two things in her life that gave her true comfort, the beautiful pendant her father had given her and the ice crystal flower.

She gently touched the petals of the delicate sculpture. For the past three years, she thought it was all an illusion. She wanted to believe it was by her doing that the flower formed. However, she could never perfect the formation of it. She could never truly control her 'curse'. She wasn't capable of creating ice sculptures let alone something as delicate as a petal. However, it didn't stop her from wanting to believe it. She wanted to believe she had the ability to control her powers so perfectly.

_*Knock, knock*_

"Yes?" Elsa called out.

"Your majesty, I have your gown prepared for the day of your coronation." The maid spoke from the other side of the door. Elsa called forth a breeze to blow the snow to the corners of the room. She opened the door and greeted the maid. The maid bowed her head and gave Elsa her gown.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled, taking the gown off her hands. The maid bowed again and started walking down the hall. Elsa proceeded to walk over to a mannequin by her closet. She called forth a breeze to close the door behind her as she dressed the mannequin with her coronation dress.

It was a stunning turquoise dress with long black sleeves. There was an intricate and abstract floral design over the chest and an embroidered pattern lining the lower half of her gown. It was truly fit for a queen. If only she wished to be one.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Elsa was reluctant to answer this time. She knew who it was. It was the person she wanted to see most but also the person she feared hurting the most. All her life she wanted so much to be with her sister. However, the dangers of her powers felt like a wall keeping her from ever being with Anna.

"Elsa… I know you won't answer and that's okay… I just want to say that you will be a wonderful queen anyways… and… and if you ever need me, I will always be here… So… please… forget all of your fears." Anna spoke softly. Elsa didn't want to look at the door. She didn't want to even see the shadow of her sister. Her heart only ached at the sight of watching her sister walk away.

_It's for the best._ She thought this to herself every waking moment of her life. She took off her magenta cape and wrapped it around the neck of the mannequin. She took the pendant around the collar and held it in her hand. She looked to her father as the shining example of royalty and her mother was her symbol of grace. Clutching the pendant, she sought to her parents for strength.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Elsa rapidly looked around her room. The voice sounded close but only a whisper. Holding the pendant closer to her chest, she started summoning a frosted veil around herself. She was scared, very scared. The voice was familiar. It was the voice of her nightmares.

"The princess will soon be queen…" the voice said distantly. Shadows started spreading around her and were slowly engulfing her room. Elsa called forth a wave of ice, repelling the shadows to the farthest depths of her room.

"Leave me!" she shouted. She put one hand out towards the edges of darkness. Her demons have always hidden themselves in the darkest shadows but she had become better at warding them off. Her nightmares were still in hers to control. She had little to fear.

"You seem confident, your majesty. Can you keep that façade up before your entire kingdom and its allies?" the voice spoke softly behind her. She quickly turned around and fired a blast of ice. It engulfed her mattress and the curtains draped over it. She turned her back to the farthest corners of the walls.

"I am not afraid! Like my father before me, I will stand as Arendelle's strength!" She yelled, confidently.

"Oh please. How can you be its strength when you are its fear?" The voice chuckled. She stepped back against the wall, ready for anything.

_This is only a dream. It's not real. You can overcome this!_ Her mind and her courage grew stronger as she chanted these words. Holding the blue gem in her hands, she called forth the strength of her father. She was stronger than this nightmare; she was stronger than her fears.

"Dear, dear Elsa… You can stand as confident as you want but your fears aren't simple imaginations. All your life, you've been controlled by your fears and you still are now. Put up the veil of bravery all you like but you are fear. Fear is all you know. Your fears are very real and you should be very, very afraid." Laughter filled the air and faded into the walls. The darkness followed suit. She had conquered her demons, letting out a sigh of relief. She sat at her bedside, ready to wake up.

_*Knock, knock*_

Elsa glared at her door, perplexed. Her dreams almost never knocked. Suddenly, the door knocked again. She clutched the pendant tighter, holding it close. Her confidence was fading.

"Your majesty, are you alright? I heard strange noises from the room." The maid called out from the other side of her door. Elsa was becoming more anxious. She got up from her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it to see a worried look on the maids face. "Princess Elsa, are you alright?"

"Um, yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you."

"That's good to hear, your majesty. If you need anything, please let me know." The maid bowed and walked away. Elsa closed the door behind her and fell to the ground. She dropped the pendant to her side. Her eyes were watering, her lips were quivering. Her mind was blank, she couldn't focus. Her thoughts were filled with doubt. She couldn't figure out if this was her nightmares or if it was all real. She closed her eyes and bit her lips. She was shaking on the ground, her strength and bravery had completely abandoned her. She was more scared than ever that this wasn't her nightmares, this wasn't in her control. Frost began spreading across her room, an ominous shadow followed

_No, no, no, no. _Elsa started swiping her hands at the shadows building around her. She started panicking, breathing heavily. _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

"I tried to tell you, didn't I? You are fear. You will never be able to escape what you are, my queen." A smile formed in the darkness on the other side of her room. Elsa shot another ice blast in its direction. The smile and the darkness faded away but the voice was burned in her mind. The demonic laugh filled her thoughts. With her knees to her chest, she kept her eyes shut and covered her ears. She was trying to emerge from this horrible dream. Tears were running down her face. Suddenly, a flash caught her attention. She looked up to find the source. A light reflected off the flower at her bedside.

"Jack…" she whispered. She slowly walked over to the flower, taking it into her hand. She sat at her bedside and held the delicate object. Her anxiety was settling and she was calming down. She closed her eyes, laying the flower on her lap. The light of the moon expelled all the shadows around her. The flower no longer felt like a symbol of her control. It felt like a bright light in her darkness.


	10. Coronation of the Snow Queen

"Princess Anna." A man called out from outside the door as he continued to knock.

_*Snort*_ "Huh, ye… yeah?" Anna got up from her bed, exhaustingly.

"Princess Anna!"

"Yeah?" Anna answered with her eyes still closed. She wiped the strands of hair out of her mouth. Her hair was in an absolute mess. She was still in a drowsy, dreamlike state.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am."

"No, no, no, no you didn't." Anna tried to reassure the butler. "I've been up for hours." A yawn could be heard in her voice. She leant her head against her arm. She let out a snort as she drifted off to sleep. Her head slid down her hand the further she drifted off. Her head finally lost support from her hand, startling her awake. "Who is it?!" Her head shot up again.

"Well… uh… it's still me, ma'am." He answered. It was clear this was a common occurrence. "The gates will open soon, time to get ready." He said a bit excitingly.

"Of course… Ready for what?" the sleepy princess asked, turning her head to the sound and smacking her lips. She had yet to open her eyes.

"Your… sister's coronation… ma'am…" the butler answered.

"My sister's… corneration…" she mumbled to herself, trying to figure out the words he was saying. Her eyelids opened slightly to see the stunning spring green dress that was displayed on the mannequin in front of the folding screen. She stared at the dress for a few seconds. Her eyes were wide open. She gasped and lifted her hands to her lips. "It's coronation day!" The princess was filled with energy, now.

Anna launched out of her bed, tossing her blanket to the ground. She rushed to her mirror and makeup table. A grin had filled her face as she started brushing her out-of-control hair. Her sister filled her mind. No matter how long she had been apart from Elsa, she still loved her deeply. The day of her sister's coronation meant much more to Anna than simply a new queen. This was her only moment to be with her beloved sister in such a long time. This was also a time where she could be with people for a whole day. It had been so long since she got to speak with anyone. The last time she had the chance to enjoy someone's company was a few years ago.

Her movements became sluggish. Her vision was clouded. Anna was shaking. She started to wallow in her memories. She was recalling the hardest moment of her life, the day of her parent's funeral. A tear dripped from her eye. Her mom's smile, her dad's voice, they have all but faded from her memories but the pain felt the same.

She started recalling snow. Anna was now remembering the winter spirit that swept her off her feet and away from the dark place, away from the unbearable pain. Then, she remembered the night when Elsa was announced to be queen. It was another painful moment in her life. It was the day she lost another person she cared about.

"He's only a stupid imaginary friend. Why am I still hung up on him?" Anna straightened her posture. She continued to brush her hair. She tried to forget her imaginary friend that abandoned her three years ago. She couldn't forget it of even ignore it. It was the day she confessed her love and her world came crashing down.

However, to her, he wasn't real, he never existed. She didn't do this out of anger. It hurt less if he wasn't real. She couldn't handle losing another person she deeply cared about. With so little people by her side, it would be impossible to cope with if she lost anyone else. She subconsciously told herself Jack wasn't real to protect her from the pain. She glanced at herself in the mirror, slapping both sides of her face.

"Anna! Stop thinking about him, he's imaginary! Today is a day where you can make real friends!" she assured herself, rubbing her cheeks that were now red. Today was her day to finally be free of her loneliness. People from all around the world were coming. Who knows who she would meet? She didn't need Jack. What she needed were real people in her life!

Anna bolted out of her room, still tying her hair in a bun. "It's coronation day!" she cheered, dancing around the maid walking by her room. She stopped short of the second maid opening the windows. Her thoughts were filled with possibilities of what today would be like. She was giddy with excitement. She sang to herself as she watched all the windows and doors of the castle open. She skipped and slid throughout the castle, taking in the magnificent moment that was today.

She stood in front of a window and watched a large ship sail beyond the walls of the castle. She jumped to the wooden plank strapped to a pulley system on the roof. As she hoisted herself higher and higher, she could clearly see all the ships over the ocean, sailing towards the docks of Arendelle. Hope filled her eyes, hope for a new life.

* * *

"For the first time in foreveeeeer, I won't be alone! I can't wait to meet everyone." Anna knelt in the garden, holding little ducklings in her hands. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped. A new thought popped into her mind. "What if I meet 'the one'?"

She charged towards the castle and ran through the halls. Something caught her attention. The trays of food that lined the walls of the dining hall were calling her name. One particular tray had colorful chocolate treats layering the plate. Next to it was a bust of a man's head. As she munched on the treats, she imagined what her life might be with the love of her life. How would they act together? How would he treat her? She wanted to know! She started dancing around the room, scurrying around the halls of the castle. Excitement radiated from the princess. She couldn't wait any longer! She left the castle and towards the gates.

"Open the gates!" one of the maids called out to the guards. Anna was filled to the brim with anticipation as to what could possibly happen on the other side. As the gates opened up to the bridge leading to the castle, the light of the sun enveloped her. The princess's eyes were glistening. It was the other side of her lonely world. Her kingdom and the people around it were sparkling in the bright light. It was like a dream come true. She looked at the people passing her and smiled as she made her way through the people entering the walls of the castle.

"Hi there." A young girl smiled at Anna. The princess took a quick glance at her and smiled. She was in a beautiful pink corset gown. Next to her stood a tall, brunette man with a violet vest and a golden sash. They looked like a couple. Anna grinned wildly at the thought. She waved back at them and carried on through the crowd. She could only imagine what she would look like with her prince charming.

She skipped around the cobble ground that lined the streets of Arendelle. This was a new scenery she was experiencing. It was a beautiful sight with amazing buildings and stalls, flowers and trees, and so many people around her smiling. Her life of solitude behind the same walls and corridors had suddenly become a huge and magnificent kingdom filled with happy people. All her troubles simply disappeared as she skipped her way through the docks. It was a new life, a new world, and nothing would stop her.

*Smack*

Anna was bumped by a large, golden horse as she was running past the corner. She was knocked into a boat at the edge of the dock. Before the boat fell into the water, the horse's leg stamped down on the vessel, preventing her from falling to the water.

"Hey!" she growled, staring furiously at the cause of her tumble. She lifted the seaweed leaf from her eyes to get a better look. What she saw almost left her speechless.

"I'm so sorry! Are… are you hurt?" the man dressed in a white jacket asked in concern. He had ginger hair with long sideburns. Under his white jacket were a light blue shirt and a large, magenta tie tucked under a navy blue vest. She looked at the stunning gentleman in front of her.

"Hey… heh… uh, ye… n… no, no! I'm okay." Anna reassured, she chuckled in embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" The tall man asked, getting off his horse to assist the lady in the boat.

"Yeah, I… I… I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great! Actually…" she forced a smile while looking to the man standing in front of her. She was incredibly nervous now. She wasn't the most elegant looking thing around at the moment.

"Oh, thank goodness." He reached his hands to princess lying in the boat. As she took his hand, all her anxieties went away. She thought to herself that it was love at first sight.

* * *

"You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa explained to her sister. The new queen was shocked that her sister could even consider it. Anna looked displeased with the response.

"You can if it's true love." Anna stood firm by her words. She gripped the ginger man's arm even tighter. He looked to Anna then back to Elsa. The princess couldn't understand why her older sister would deny her of the person she was destined for.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out." Anna retorted. This struck a chord in Elsa's heart. The reply devastated her. She spent her whole life behind the locked door to protect her little sister. To hear her say something so harsh was like a spear through the heart.

_How could she say that?_ Elsa thought to herself. She grew more irritated.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now… excuse me." Elsa started to make her way around her sister and her supposed 'love'. The man decorated in white reached out to Elsa. Anna looked to him, hoping he could do anything.

"You're majesty, if I may ease your—" he was abruptly interrupted.

"No, you may not. And I… I think you should go." Elsa continued her way towards the main door of the ballroom. "The party is over, close the gates." She announced to one of the guards. The guard affirmed and left to report to the men standing watch at the entrance.

"What? Elsa, no… no, wait—" Anna reached to Elsa's arms to stop her from walking away. She could only catch the glove of her sister's left hand. Elsa gasped, immediately turned to face her.

"Give me my glove!" the queen commanded, trying to reach for the glove in Anna's hand. Fear and frustration could be heard in her voice.

"Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" her little sister begged and pleaded in hopes that Elsa would reconsider. She didn't want to return to her desperate life, alone behind the walls of Arendelle castle. Elsa recognized the feeling. She understood the pain. However, the queen was still incapable of controlling her powers and she wouldn't be able to give her sister the ideal life she wanted.

"Then leave…" Elsa whimpered. Her younger sister would never find true happiness if she were to remain behind the walls. However, Anna was heartbroken by the response and it clearly showed in her expression. Her hands dropped to her side. There was nothing more Elsa could say to her. She turned her head and made her way to the doors once more. Anna couldn't handle it. She couldn't take another cold shoulder, another unexplained response.

"What did I ever do to you?!" The princess shouted, angrily.

"Enough, Anna…" Elsa wanted to leave the room, leave the people, and hide in her room again. It was the only place where she was safe from everyone, where everyone was safe from her. She noticed a very subtle shadow forming around her. She tried to ignore it, closing her eyes as she got closer to the exit.

"What did she ever do to you, queen?" a deep voice asked her from behind. Elsa knew the voice but she brushed it off as only an imagination.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Wh… why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna yelled again. She was furious.

"Go on, Elsa, show them what you are afraid of!" the voice demanded. Elsa was angry. How dare he use his sister again to twist her reality?

"I said, enough!" Elsa roared, waving her hand and summoning large shards of ice in the direction of the voice that haunted her. As the ice spread through the floor of the room, she saw his face smile wickedly as he faded into thin air, revealing her sister's shocked expression as Anna backed away from the spear-like shards. The whole room backed away from the ice. All eyes were fixated on the event.

_Oh, god, no…_ Elsa thought to herself. This wasn't a dream and she just unleashed her powers in front of everyone in the ballroom. _This can't be happening!_ Her mind was going crazy, she was going numb. Everyone turned their attention from the ice to the source of it all. Everyone was now looking at the queen.

"Sorcery…" the Duke of Wesleton spoke in utter disbelief. As Elsa looked around the room, she saw the fear, disgust, and shock in their eyes. She looked to her sister who looked more concerned than anything. Elsa was panicking. She reached for the doorknob and ran from the room. Elsa ignored all the guests and servants in the hall. She had to get away from everyone before she did any more harm. As she burst open the front doors of the castle, she saw an enormous crowd of people gathered in the courtyard.

"There she is!" a female voice cheered. Everyone looked to their new queen and started clapping. Elsa grew more afraid, she was scared of what may happen if she lost total control of her powers here. She ran faster, shoving her way through the crowd in hopes of getting away from it all.

* * *

"Elsa! Wait, please!" Anna cried to her sister. The queen had nowhere to run. She stood at the shores of Arendelle, with a river blocking her path. Everyone knew of her powers now. It was only a matter of time before they would condemn her.

As she looked to her little sister, she turned to the water of the fjord. She noticed it had frozen beneath her feet. She took another step; the water froze solid, again. In an act of desperation, she started running over the water and to the other side of the fjord. She needed to get away from her sister, away from her people. It was the only way to keep everyone from the danger that was herself. Little did she know, her footsteps would cause a wretched winter that would overtake the lands.

She ran further and further into the forest. Arendelle was far behind her but she didn't feel far enough. She had to keep running until Arendelle was but a distant memory.

"My, my, what a mess you've made here, queen." A voice whispered. Elsa's eyes shot up to the air to see the man dressed in black that terrified her nightmares. A fury raged inside of her as she launched a storm of icicles in his direction. He draped a layer of black sand around himself.

"You! This is because of you! You did this!" Elsa shouted, firing wildly at the figure. He faded into the darkness before the second shot could reach him.

"No, it wasn't. You know all too well that this was your doing. Are you so naive that, even now, you refuse to accept the truth? Look at you… I warned you countless times of your curse, your fears, your weakness!" The man sneered. He stood next to the queen.

"Get back!" Elsa was about to swipe her hand to unleash another wave of ice at her demon. However, he caught her wrist before she could do anything. "Let me go!"

"Look at yourself! You call yourself Arendelle's strength but you are nothing more than a frightened child!" The man in black pulled her arm, he glared into her eyes. She was terrified. He finally let go of her arm. "I've been watching you for many years and you still don't understand what you truly need." He slowly walked away from her. She rubbed her wrist where he grabbed her. She looked even more confused.

"What do you mean? All you did was haunt my dreams. All you've done is cause me…"

"What I did is show what your world is!" He shouted. Elsa backed away. "Don't you get it? You don't need a world that will reject you. I showed you the pain that world would cause you. What you need is someone who accepts your curse. You don't need to hide it, Elsa. Take my hand, join me and abandon this world that so desperately tried to lock you away." The man reached out to Elsa, showing a comforting grin. "I know what it means to be lonely, to be an outcast. I still live it day by day. The pain, the suffering… I know it all too well. Take my hand and, I assure you, nothing will be able to hurt you. This isn't the world you need." He took a few more steps.

"You're right… what I need isn't a world that doesn't want me…" She looked at her gloveless hand and then to his. She extended her hand slowly, hesitant to proceed further. Just before she could grip his palm, she glared at the figure, infuriated. "But, what I definitely don't need is you!" Elsa shouted, opening her palm towards his chest, summoning a powerful gale of frost. A torrent of wind flowed past her, focused on the man in black.

He was launched through the forest, soaring through the air and into the chilling ground. As he crouched in pain, he looked around to find where the queen was located. He disappeared into the shadows in search of where she may be. He heard a voice in the distance on the snow covered mountain. He noticed something flying through the air and away from the figure at the side of the mountain. He shot into the sky and caught the magenta cape that had once wrapped the queen. Around the collar, he ripped the blue pendant from the cape and returned the fabric into the wind.

"Fine then, Queen of Arendelle… I've got all I need." The dark man smirked. He tilted the gem in the light of the moon and watched it glitter and glow in the night.


	11. The Great Kingdom of Ice

His sister's voice was only an echo now. As the light of the moon faded from Jack's eyes, the voice faded with it. He was back in the emptiness, back in his first memory. The time he spent under the ice was a mystery to him, to everyone except the moon. Like a dream without a dream, he could only float in the void of nothingness that was his subconscious, no movement, no sound, nothing. _Is this what it's like to die?_

_… Jack…_ he heard a whisper. The voice was distant and soft. _… Jack Wa…_ the sound progressed. The voice was getting closer and louder by the second. Was it his sister calling to him? Could it be the Man in the Moon? His lips quivered, his eyes struggled to open and he tried desperately to move his body to the sound. It was a fruitless attempt.

"Wake up you frozen idiot!" the voice roared. Jack's eyes snapped open. He let out a breath. His body was rushing to the surface of the water. He looked up to see the moon growing larger and the light growing brighter. He was rising from the lake. The layer of ice was getting closer. This next event might be a bit more painful than the first time he experienced it. Impact in 3… 2… 1…

"Aaaaah!" Jack shot up, gasping for air. He peered at his surroundings to find out exactly where he was. However, his vision was too blurry to distinguish anything. His body was aching in pain, was it from the moment he hit the ice? Then he remembered he was in the lake. He started patting all over his body. Surprisingly, he was completely dry.

_That's odd._ He thought to himself. He looked down at his clothes to see that he wasn't in his white shirt and brown vest. He didn't even have his cloak on. As he slowly regained his vision, he noticed that he wasn't in a forest at all. He was lying in a bed in a room. This doesn't make any sense.

While he was focusing on where he could possibly be, someone grabbed his head and turned it to face a blurry, bearded man. The man started wiping Jack's eyes, dusting something from his face. Jack started blinking wildly.

"That should… be… it! There we go." The old man took his hand off the winter guardian's head, dusting black particles from the bedside. Jack's vision was clearing up. The old man was Ombric, the grumpy wizard.

"Ombric? How are you here? How am I here? I was in a lake and ready to fly up like before—" He was interrupted. Ombric lifted Jack's eyelids, looking into his pupils. The old man had a disgruntled look, removing his hand from Jack's face and taking a seat next to the bed. Jack looked puzzled. "What's going on?"

"First off, good evening sunshine. You were out cold. This time, the sleep wasn't helping." Ombric was picking up the black sand scattered in the room.

"I'm aware I've been asleep. I was in dead in a lake. But, how are you here?" Jack had a lot of questions buzzing in his head.

"I don't know what you mean by lake. I found you buried in the ground and covered in this black dreamsand." Ombric opened his palm and revealed to Jack the very familiar sand Pitched used on him. "You've been missing for almost three years. I had to get a search party going for a few months to find you."

"What? No… no, I was… I was with my family… living with my family. I was alive, actually alive! I was with my sister, with my friends! I… I changed the past… living…" he went quiet for a moment. "I... I died… again…"

"Wasn't real, Jacky boy. Pitch used the sand to create the perfect dream, a dream that you truly thought was real." The wizard explained. Jack furrowed his brow. He almost didn't want to believe it.

"It… it can't be… Everything that happened, everything I felt. It had to be real! It had to—" Jack recalled the moment the girl in yellow invaded his memory. "She said… wake up… So it was only a dream… all of it…" He clutched his fist, Jack was physically shaken. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the tooth fairy fluttering over him.

"Don't underestimate the memory locked inside your teeth, Jack." She placed a lone tooth in his hand. "The dream you went through was so much more than any simple dream. It is the closest you can get to reliving your life. Everything that happened, happy or sad, will always be a part of you." Tooth smiled. Jack lightened up, placing his hand on hers.

"Heh, thanks Tooth … Hey, wait, you know who I am." He looked back to the fairy.

"I needed her help waking you up. She had to study the tooth we found in the sand to figure out where Katherine had to go to find you." Ombric explained to the boy. "Once she figured out where you were, I had Sanderson send Katherine in the dream to look for you."

"Sanderson? You mean Sandy? Sandy's here?"

"He's with Katherine right now." Ombric interrupted. "I should let him know to wake her up—"

"Wasn't I supposed to keep this all a secret? You're the one that told me—"

"Sanderson doesn't know who you are or the details of why you're here. I had to tell Toothiana because she would have figured it out anyways while rummaging through your memories. She agreed to keep quiet as well." The old man affirmed. Jack looked over to Tooth. She nodded her head. Ombric turned Jack's head back to him. "As for you, you have a job to do! Time's rewriting itself and fast. You have to—"

"Save Arendelle, got it!" Jack shouted. He was about to leap out the window until Ombric hooked Jack's staff around his neck and pulled him back down. The young man groaned in pain.

"Like I was saying, you have to find something called the Nebula's Gem. It's the source to all these out of control winters." The old man slammed a book into Jack's chest. He turned the pages to reveal a sparkling blue gem. "If you want to stop the storms, you have to find this."

"What is it?" Jack asked, rubbing his neck.

"It's a relic from the Moon Clipper, a very powerful relic." Bunny stated, hopping into the room. Jack was startled by the large bunny jumping towards him. Before he could say a word, Ombric put his finger over Jack's mouth, shaking his head. Bunny stood at the bedside and looked down to the book in Jack's lap. "When Pitch first came to Earth, he almost destroyed the Moon Clipper, scattering relics from the spacecraft. These were scatter through all of Earth and time."

"What? Clipper? Through… time? This thing can do that?" Jack pushed away Ombric's hand.

"That's right. It's one of the most powerful relics to fall from the moon. When it was lost, this little guy pierced right through the time stream. The storms were never natural to begin with. That's why Tsar sent you. He wanted you to keep this away from Pitch." Ombric took the book and tossed it behind him.

"What's so important about this gem? Is it some super weapon? Is it—"

"It's a defense mechanism. If an innocent heart dies in its presence, it will unleash an unimaginably powerful storm." Ombric looked out to the sky. "It was a last resort if Pitch ever got to Tsar. This was meant to be used if the day ever came when Pitch corrupted Tsar's heart and turned him into a Nightmare Child."

"Nightmare Child… a child of fear… oh no! Elsa!" Jack reached for the window again but the old, bearded man grabbed his hoodie. "Stop! Let go!" Jack shouted

"Not this time. This time, you're taking another exit. We can't have Pitch finding out you're awake just yet. Mr. Bunnymund?" Ombric smirked, looking over to the large rabbit. Bunny tapped his foot a few times and a tunnel opened in the floor. "Alright, go save Arendelle for good!" Ombric had a large grin on his face. He returned the staff to Jack. "It's been three years since you and I last spoke. I think you owe some people an apology when you get back there."

"Duly noted." Jack grinned. He dropped into Bunny's tunnel. The rabbit hole closed in on itself thereafter.

"I still don't feel right about this, mate. Can we really trust him to do this on his own?" Bunny peered at the wizard looking at the flower on the ground.

"Of course you can! You've already done it once." Ombric smirked at the puzzled looks of the other guardians. "Don't worry, you might not be with him but he's not alone."

* * *

Jack was gliding through the underground tunnels. He had forgotten the feeling of riding the cave systems in the earth. It was his third favorite mode of transportation, second being flight and first being North's sleigh. As he rode through, he could only think of what Pitch did. He was not sure whether to hate him or thank him. Jack had another chance to live his life, if only a fraction. However, it was time to move forward. He had a job to do.

Nearing the end of the tunnels, he was ready for a fight. Jack was launched out of a large pine tree on the mountainside overshadowing Arendelle. As he looked down at the kingdom, he was astonished by what he was witnessing. The fjord was completely frozen over. The land was draped in a thick layer of snow. The scale of this winter was far beyond his expectation. He bolted towards Arendelle in hopes of finding an explanation.

As Jack made his way over the town, he couldn't shake off the same feeling of dread he felt upon his first arrival. This time, however, the unnatural winter had an ominous feeling of fear. He looked all around to find anyone in the town square that might have an explanation.

"Prince Hans!" a small, older man in glasses cried out. Escorting him were two larger men in red. The three men trudged towards another man with ginger hair and irregularly long sideburns. Curious as to why the young man was with the Arendelle guards, Jack stuck around to overhear their conversation.

"Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" The old guy waved his finger to the young man in blue. It was clear he was frustrated about something.

"Princess Anna has given her orders—"

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with the wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" the old guy interrupted. The grumpy individual was fuming now. Jack wasn't sitting too steadily either.

_Where does this scrawny guy get off?_ Jack thought to himself. His irritation towards him only grew worse. _How could he possibly think Anna would do anythi— wait… sorceress?_ Jack stood silent for a moment. Suddenly, he heard the galloping of a horse at entrance of Arendelle. It had no rider and was chaotically bucking and kicking. He watched as Hans rushed towards the horse to calm it down.

"… Princess Anna's horse."

"Where's the Princess?"

"Where is she?" The crowd was growing restless and so was Jack.

"Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to go with me to find her." Hans shouted to the people. As people started calling out, the old Duke stood firm, calling out to Hans.

"I volunteer two men, my lord!" the glassed man shouted. Jack noticed him whispering to his bodyguards. He went over to hear what he was saying. "… should you encounter the queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

This wasn't good. When he said "wicked sorceress" he meant Elsa. Jack had to find out where she was and get to her before they did. He also had to find Anna before something happens to her. He was fully aware of how careless the girl was and in a winter like this it troubled him even more.

* * *

Jack soared across the skies over the fjord, desperately looking for any sign of where the princess or queen could possibly be. Flying through the snow covered forest, he could see smoke rising in the distance. It was a better clue than any to finding their whereabouts. He shot towards the smoke trail and found himself in front of a large wooden shack

Jack looked to the sign hanging in front of the door. "Wandering Oaken's…"

"Trading Post." A voice finished. Jack quickly turned to see a couple travelers standing behind him. He took a step to the side as they made their way into the cabin. Jack followed behind them.

"Hoo hoo." A smiley, muscular man behind the counter called out. "Big vinter blow out! Half off on deh uze of the sauna and vinter commodities! Our store iz deh proud host of the Princess of Arendelle herself!" the man cheered. Jack finally struck gold.

"Oh, wow! Princess of Arendelle? I recently met her at the coronation. When did she stop by?" the brunette girl asked.

"Come on, we don't have time for this! We still need to find the green frog and head back." The tall man next to her explained, begrudgingly.

"Oh, she vent off with dis big, rude fellow not too long ago. I believe dey were heading to zee North Mountain." The man with the broad shoulder smiled.

Jack was ecstatic. He finally had an idea of where to find them. He blew open the door and rushed through the air. He couldn't help notice the large white horse stare at him as he flew off. That isn't important, though. What's important is getting to the North Mountain as quickly as possible. Before he could do anything, however, he had to figure out what or where the mountain was. There were a few of them in the area.

While flying, he found a trail in the snow heading in the opposite direction of the trading post and into the mountains. He could only assume it belonged to the princess, at least, he was hoping. As he followed the trail further and further, he could see a cliff in the distance. He was now hoping this wasn't her.

He flew over the edge and could clearly see a destroyed sleigh that was slightly smoking. Before he could freak out, he saw footsteps on the other side. Jack smiled at the sight, following the tracks in the snow that continued deeper and deeper into the forest. The further he went into the icicle filled cliff side, to his surprise, he found a behemoth of a snowman walking through the forest.

"Okay, that's one big popsicle." Jack chuckled. Suddenly, the large snowman turned its head. Jack bolted behind a tree to hide from its sight. _Why am I hiding? There's no way he could hear me. Then again, there's no way that could be a giant, living snowman. _The boy thought to himself. He moved slightly to the big monster's left side and whistled.

The large snowman roared and started charging in Jack's location. In a moment of panic, he covered himself in snow and watched the beast crush all the trees around him. He remained in the snow for a bit until the beast settled down. The monster continued to trek through the mountain. Jack uncovered himself and quietly followed behind him, curiosity got the better of him and it was likely that snow thing was tied to Elsa.

Jack followed behind the large snowman for several minutes until he could clearly see where the large ball of snow was heading. Before him, there stood an enormous ice castle at the edge of the chasm. _Looks like I found where Elsa is._

Suddenly, he heard a fearsome roar. Jack was careless. He completely forgot about the snow monster he was trailing behind and now the big guy was towering before him. A giant fist came crashing down on Jack. He took a side step into a boulder, barely able to dodge the assault. The frantic guardian flew between the snowman's legs and made his way over the bridge. The giant snow monster chased after him.

"Take it easy! Take it easy big guy!" he shouted, frantically trying to open the large ice doors. Turning his head to the snowman, he could see it stomping towards him at lightning speed. At the last second, he ducked under the large monster's leg. The beast barreled right into the door, shattering the large ice wall and crashing to the ground of the main hall.

"What's going on?! Marshmallow, is that you?" a female voice cried out. Jack looked up to see Elsa rushing down the steps of the ice castle. He was speechless. She was in a crystal blue dress with glittering ice patterns laced over it. Her braid woven hair draped over her left shoulder and her bangs slicked over her head. This wasn't the same Elsa he remembered.

"Oh… oh wow…" Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at the beautiful queen. Before he could admire more, the snowman took the opportunity to take a large, powerful swing at Jack, sending him crashing into the wall adjacent to the broken entrance. He yelped in pain as he landed to the floor. Before Marshmallow could take a second swing at him, Elsa ran over to stop the beast.

"Bad Marshmallow! I only asked you escort Anna and her friends out, I didn't ask you to beat anyone up!" Elsa scolded the behemoth. Marshmallow frowned, setting his arms to his side. She hurried over to the injured boy. "I'm… I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she asked in distress. She didn't want to cause anyone harm but she just watched this man get pummeled into the wall. Jack could only chuckle and cough in pain.

"Heh… you… see me." Jack smirked, laying his arm over his stomach. He groaned as he tried to pull himself up from the floor. The queen was not having it. She held him down to keep him from overexerting himself.

"Of course I can see you. Now, hold still." Elsa began examining his injuries. "You're so cold, I'm sorry but I don't have any blankets here." She was very worried about his condition. He could only laugh at the response. As she looked over his body, she was startled when he took her hand. "What are you—"

"Just… just trust me on this…" Jack forced out the words. He opened her palm. With his hand over hers, he summoned a small layer of ice and snow that slowly constructed an ice crystal flower. Elsa gasped at the sight. She was in utter disbelief.

"Jack…?" she whispered in shock.

"Hey there, Elsa. I heard you're a queen now." The young man in blue grinned before going unconscious.


	12. Two Winter Souls on the Edge

"Hey, are you okay?" Elsa asked the injured boy in her bed. After the incident in the main hall, she had Marshmallow carry Jack to the top floor for him to be treated. It goes without saying it was a bit embarrassing for her to see someone half naked for the first time. She used frosted fabric-like bandages on the lower half of his abdomen and around his right shoulder. It was her only means to numb the pain and cover the wounds.

"Heh, yeah, I'm doing better. Funny enough, this isn't my first time being thrown against a wall and crashing to the floor and I doubt it'll be my last." Jack chuckled. He tried to pull himself up from the bed but Elsa wouldn't let him.

"Oh no you don't. It might not be your first time getting hurt but it's my first time fixing someone up. Please just stay still and heal up, okay?" Elsa was still distressed about his injuries. She was upset by the fact it was always her fault when someone was hurt. Jack gave a defeated sigh, resting his head on the pillow.

"Alright, you win queen Elsa."

"Don't call me that…" she whispered.

"Hmm? Why not?" He glanced over to her. He knew half the reason but he wanted to hear it from her. She paused for a moment. Elsa cleared her throat.

"Because… I'm only a danger to them. All I do is cause trouble for everyone. The one day I leave my room, I end up freezi— Why are you giggling?" She looked at the young man in the bed laughing to himself.

"It's… it's nothing. It's just that… this is the first time I'm talking with you without writing. It's nice!" Jack grinned before coughing a few times. Elsa blushed.

"Yeah, I guess it is… Then again, last time you were invisible. Why couldn't I see you?"

"I'd say you won't believe it but… well, the whole point 'is' believing." Jack cheered. He raised his hands up and slowly generated a snowflake at his fingertip. Elsa watched curiously as he formed the crystal from thin air. "Now's a better time than any to properly introduce myself. The name's Jack Frost. I'm the winter spirit of the world and the Guardian of snowballs and fun time!"

"Excuse me, are you making fun of me?" She turned to look at his face.

"Nope! That comes with later, heh. But, I'm telling you the truth. Now, the reason you can see me is because you actually believe in me." Jack's smile was as bright as the sun. He was overjoyed she could see him and talk with him.

"I… I don't want to believe you—"

"But you do." He smirked at Elsa in victory. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying but all she knew was that she trusted him. Deep down, she trusted this random, strange person and didn't know why.

"Fine, let's say I believe you. Why are you here now? Couldn't you have gotten me to believe in you sooner? Maybe then, I might not be—" Elsa was interrupted again.

"I did, trust me. Writings on a window don't make themselves. You tried very, very hard to not believe and it's even harder when you're locked in your room." Jack tilted his head. Elsa pouted her lips. "But! But something made you believe. While I was gone, you started to trust in me. I'd like to say it's my amazing crafting skills but I know it's something else."

Elsa sat their silently for a moment. She put her hands on her lap and looked to the flower by her bedside. "Maybe I just wanted someone to believe in, now that I'm alone and all." She cupped her hand and formed a crystal flower in her palms. She flinched when Jack suddenly nipped her nose.

"You have a loving sister and a giant kingdom with hundreds of people that care for your. You have plenty of opportunities to be with—"

"What do you know?!" Elsa snapped. "My powers were a curse that I had to keep locked away from everyone! I was a danger… What could you know about being lonely?"

"300 years." Jack glared at the maiden at his bedside.

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"You could choose if you wanted to be with people. I didn't have that kind of opportunity. It's a bit tough when no one can see you…"

"Oh, Jack, I'm… I'm sorry…" she muttered, lowering her head. She didn't mean to offend him. She jolted when he started petting her hair.

"Don't worry about it. Right now it doesn't matter. I've got a beautiful queen sitting at my bedside, tending to my every need!" He laughed. Elsa giggled alongside him. "If there's one thing I've learned is when you finally get to be with someone you care about, the loneliness pales in comparison."

"Yeah…" she spoke in a quiet, monotone voice. She agreed with the feeling but she was still afraid of what she'd done to her people, what she did to Anna.

"My, my, aren't we having fun." Both Elsa and Jack turned their heads to the balcony. At the doorway stood an all too familiar dark figure that had been causing them constant issues.

"Pitch! Elsa, get back!" Jack jumped out of the bed and took the staff in his hand. He stood in front of the frightened queen, ready to strike.

"Oh, dear me, you're quite beat up, aren't you? Have you gotten taller since we last met? I'm surprised, really. I thought you'd live out the rest of your days in your happy life with your family."

"Yeah, but I had a wakeup call. Turned out someone was causing a mess while I was away." Jack sneered.

"Believe me, I wasn't the one causing it." Pitch leaned to the side to get a better look at the scared queen behind the winter guardian. Elsa huddled closer to Jack.

"Jack… how do you know him?" She whimpered. She was shaking heavily.

"His name's Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman that enjoys hiding under beds and scaring little kids."

"Oh, she knows all too well about the nightmares. Actually, the little queen seems to be much more frightened of me. Oh, oh, oh! I know! You did it again, didn't you? Hah! Let me guess, you hurt your sister, right?" Pitch leaned forward and grinned menacingly.

"Shut up!" Jack swung his staff, launching a fury of lighting-like frost in Pitch's direction. He gripped his side and held himself up. He was still in pain from the impact earlier. The wave of energy completely missed the man in black. Pitch chuckled at the attempt, leisurely looking at his fingertip.

"I don't think you're in any position to command me. Unlike you, who lost his guardianship for so long, I had the luxury of feeding off the richest fear I've ever tasted. Now, I'm even enjoying a lovely fright-filled winter." He laughed maniacally as he took a few steps closer to the couple.

Elsa summoned a wall covered in icicles. He shattered the wall with a large scythe made of black sand. However, Jack noticed ice encrusted in the weapon. Before he could say anything, he pushed Elsa away and was struck into the wall by Pitch. Unlike his last fight with him with the other guardians, Pitch's weapon felt way more solid and painful.

"Jack!" Elsa dashed towards him. She was blocked off by a wall of ice and black sand.

"Ah, ah, aaaah… not so fast, Queen of Arendelle. It's time you knew of the boy who cursed you. It's about time to face your— umph!" The figure was sent flying by a tackle. Both him and Jack went through the balcony door and into the snow covered cliff side at the entrance of the castle.

Jack was writhing in pain from the impact. Pitch picked him up by his neck, rage filled his eyes. "You have always been a pain in my side! Even after the trouble you've caused me, I still gave you a way out. I gave you the opportunity to live a happy life and die peacefully! No hardships, no worries. You could have been with your family, enjoyed your new life. You should be thankful!" Pitch scowled. Jack started chuckling.

"Yeah, I am thankful. I got to see my sister and be at their side. But, you want to know what I'm thankful for right now?" he grinned, mischievously. Pitch tilted his head in curiosity.

"Marshmallow!" a female voice cried out from the castle.

Suddenly, a roar could be heard from behind the black figure. Pitch jolted his head back to see a giant snow monster rushing them. While he was distracted, Jack pulled himself away and took Pitch's hands. He put them together and froze them solid. Rushing to his staff, he also froze Pitch's feet and ran behind a boulder.

Helpless against the assault, the snowman gripped the black figure and chucked him into multiple boulders and trees. The monster punched him around and threw him like a rag doll. Finally, he picked up Pitch and catapulted him as far away as possible. Jack could see a star glimmer in the distance as he watched Pitch disappear in the sky. The injured boy got up from the large rock and staggered his way towards the fuming behemoth. He pat the giant snowman on the arm.

"Good, Marshmallow. I'll be sure to keep off your bad si—" Jack was caught off guard by a large fist sending him flying a few meters. As he heard the large snowman giggle, he blacked out once again.

* * *

"You seem to get yourself hurt a lot, Jack." Elsa giggled as she was patching up the significantly more injured winter spirit.

"Hey, hey, Marshmallow didn't have to sucker punch me and laugh. It was totally uncalled for—" Jack groaned. He lied in bed, practically immobile.

"Give him time, he still doesn't trust you yet. I'm still trying to get around to it."

"Come on, who wouldn't want to trust this handsome face" Jack grinned wildly at the queen. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Mhm… sure. Anyways, how do you know that man so well, were you friends?"

"Do we look like we're friends?" he grunted. She shook her head. "I know him because he tried to pull this little stunt before. Trying to cause nightmares and feed off of it. The Guardians and I stopped him befo—"

"There are more of you?" Elsa interrupted.

"Yeah, it's a full cast of characters. I'm pretty sure you've heard of 'em."

"Are they with you now?"

Jack paused a moment. He wasn't sure how to explain to her exactly how everything turned out the way it did. "It's… a bit complicated but… I'm on my own on this one."

"Well… I can help but only because I want him out of my life. I don't want to be afraid anymore…" She gripped her hands. She was shaking in her seat, almost ready to burst. She suddenly jolted when Jack popped a snowflake on her nose. He smiled at the reaction.

"Not to worry! I can handle him. I just need to… you know… be a bit less beat up next time." Jack groaned in pain as he readjusted himself in bed. Elsa giggled again, wiping her eyes.

"Um, Jack, I wanted to ask you… Pitch said something that I'm still trying to figure out. What did he mean by the person who cursed me?" Elsa asked. Jack got quiet. He wasn't sure how to respond to her or tell her how he has known her since the day she was born. His whole reason for coming back was to stop a storm that started with her.

"Okay, I've gotta go a little back in time to really explain it. Heh… in time… anyways, I was called to the North Pole by my friend, Sandy, and—" They both heard rumbling from outside. Suddenly, they heard Marshmallow's thunderous roar.

"Give me a moment, Jack. I'll check what's going on."

"Wait, Elsa, what if it's— argh!" Jack clutched his chest in pain as he tried to get up from bed.

"Just wait here okay? I'll be right back." Elsa walked out of the room and made her way to the stairs of the castle. Unable to get up, Jack laid there and tried to think of how he was going to explain to Elsa that it was because of him that she has her powers. As he pondered to himself what he was going to say, he couldn't help hear more rumbling from outside. It sounded like a fight was going on.

"Up there."

"Come on!" He heard two men shouting from below.

Jack was getting increasingly more troubled. He struggled through the pain as he crawled his way out of bed, using his staff as a crutch. Making his way to the bedroom door, he could see Elsa running from the stairway. He noticed two figures in red running up the steps.

"We got her!" one of the men called out.

"No, please." Elsa begged, backing away from the two armed men. The large, bearded man raised his crossbow.

"Elsa, no!" Jack shouted, he summoned a wall of ice just in front of Elsa, blocking the crossbow bolt millimeters from her face. "Elsa— argh— fight back!" he shouted, stumbling to the ground.

"Stay away!" the frightened girl cried out, firing multiple shots of ice at the assailants.

"Fire, fire!"

"Get her!"

Elsa was desperately trying to fend off the two large men. She tried to keep them from aiming their weapons. Both men began to position themselves opposite of each other. She quickly turned her head back and forth to each of them, focusing on when they would strike. Jack noticed one of them taking aim.

"Look out!" he yelled. She jolted her head to the man with the sideburns.

She summoned multiple icicles that shot around his figure and pinned him to the wall. One icicle slowly grew longer, closing in on the man's neck. The second man was about to ready his shot but she disarmed his crossbow with a frosted blast. She blocked off his path of exit with multiple walls and created a pillar of ice in front of him, pushing him through the door and just barely over the edge of the balcony. Jack started crawling his way towards the angered queen.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" a man shouted from the front of the hall. Jack recognized the voice. It was Prince Hans accompanied by various guards of Arendelle. Elsa looked back to the ginger man, lowering her hands and ending her assault. As she calmed herself, Jack saw the man pinned against the wall aim for Elsa.

"Elsa, get down!" Jack shouted. Prince Hans also noticed the man take aim. The prince charged him, quickly pointing the crossbow towards the ceiling. The shot cut right through the ice supporting the chandelier above her and falling above the queen.

Elsa gasped, looking at the falling structure. She started running away from the center of the room. With all the energy he had, Jack called forth a powerful gust of wind to launch him towards her. He caught her in his arms, knocking both of them away from the shattering ice. He used his body to protect her from the oncoming shards. The gale sent both of them crashing into the wall of the castle. Elsa blacked out from the impact.

"You two, get him down from the spikes. You, help me carry the queen." Hans commanded. Two men rushed over to the man who was pinned. They used their blades to cut the ice hanging him. The large man at the edge of the balcony rushed over to his crossbow. The other three guards tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me! We have to kill her and stop this storm!" the bearded man demanded, struggling to free himself.

"We will do no such thing! The winter may be her doing but she is still Queen of Arendelle. We will bring her back and keep her in a cell until we figure out where Princess Anna is and what must be done." Hans took the crossbow and handed it to one of the men. He made his way to Elsa. Jack's vision was blurry. He could only identify people by the color of their clothes. He watched as the prince got closer to Elsa lying beside him.

"Your majesty, should we cuff her?" one of the guards asked.

"For now, we'll bind her arms. When we reach Arendelle, be sure to shackle her hands in case she tries to escape."

As Jack watched Prince Hans pick Elsa up from the ground, he thought he saw the man smirk before he turned away, making his way down the stairs of the ice castle. The winter spirit was helpless as the group of people exited the room, leaving the remnants of the conflict in their wake.

Barely conscious, he noticed from the corner of his eye a growing light. His first thought was the moon but the sun was still setting in the sky. Then he watched a figure glowing bright rush from the broken doorway and over the railing of the stairs. The figure seemed to be looking at the people leaving the castle. He turned back around and rushed over to Jack lying on the ice. The shimmering figure placed his spear to the side and put his hand to the injured boy's chest.

"Are you… okay?"


	13. The Bright Glow of a Nightlight

Jack sat on top of a tall oak tree, looking down at the village he first discovered upon waking up from the lake. He peered down at the people going about their day as the snow of winter sprinkled over them. He couldn't help but feel envious of their lives. They all had someone to care about and to care for them. Unlike him, their only troubles were about their next meal. He flew over to the lake he'd risen from. He would always stop by to test his newfound abilities and relieve his pent up stress and frustration.

Making his way to the solid ice, he noticed a brunette girl sitting at the edge of the shore. She sat there crouched on the ground and silently crying to herself. He flew over and sat beside her, wondering what her troubles may be. Looking at her face, he could see the little girl mouthing some words. Her voice was quiet but grew into a whisper.

"… make the clock reverse. Bring back what once… was mine." She sniffled, wiping her tears. She brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms tighter.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design…" the little girl continued. Jack looked at her curiously. He wasn't too familiar with this lullaby. She continued to whisper. "Save what has been lost. Bri… bring back what once… was mine…" She closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms.

He sat next to the girl in curiosity and slight sadness. He didn't know why he was sad but only knew that he was. He wanted to console her in some way but he couldn't think of any appropriate way to do so. He sat there idly in hopes that his mere presence would be of help, regardless if she could see him or not. Sitting next to the little girl, he noticed a shimmering light emanating from the frozen water. It was dim but noticeable. He turned to the girl but she had yet to see.

A burst of golden light emerged from the center of the lake. Jack jumped back a few steps. He was astonished by the light show that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, are you seeing this?" Jack asked the little girl. No response, no reply. Instead of trying to interact with her further, he jumped to the source of the light and looked down at the lake. He watched diligently as the light grew brighter. He saw the ice cracking rapidly, something was coming out of the water.

He looked back to see if the girl saw what he was seeing. However, she was gone, nowhere to be found. He turned back to the breaking ice. The light was as bright as the sun. As he watched the ice crumble, he saw a figure rise from the water. Jack bolted away from the rising body, completely astonished by what he saw, the person he saw.

"Why… why am I there…?" he asked himself. The figure that rose from the lake was none other than himself except he was in some blue cloak that was frosted at the edges. He watched his body glow bright gold and levitate. "… is… is that really me?"

The figure suddenly opened its eyes, spreading his arms and legs out. A torrent of golden light and a fury of snow expelled from his body. Shielding himself from the oncoming gale, he watched as his hand slowly faded away. He began scanning his entire body. He was rapidly disappearing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going–" He couldn't speak. The words refused to leave him. He looked back to the figure that was him only to see his own vision reconstructing itself. He was watching the floating figure suddenly change into another sight. He was now seeing himself in his old clothes disappear. Finally, he saw himself completely vanish from his view, fading into the wind and snow. He was now the one floating in the air.

"What once was mine." The voice whispered one final time. His body exploded into a tidal wave of energy. His eyes could only see a golden light. He closed his eyes from the blinding ray but the glow persisted. Unlike the darkness of his memories, the enveloping light was all too new for him. He was unsure of how to react. He let out a single breath of air and felt the energy leave him slowly but surely. He could feel his body settling down. The light slowly faded away.

* * *

As the light finally went dark, Jack opened his eyes and found himself somewhere he'd never seen before. He was in a flat, mossy area. Steam rose from cracks in the earth. Surrounding him were dozens upon dozens of mossy boulders and rocks. Sitting up from the grassy floor, he realized he wasn't in pain. He lifted his pullover to see the bandages were gone, all the wounds were healed.

"He's awake."

"The boy's awake."

"Look, he's up!"

Jack heard chanting all around him. He looked at his surrounding to find the source only to realize it was everywhere. He got up from the ground, taking a defensive stance. He searched for his staff but couldn't find its whereabouts.

"Grand Pabbie."

"Grand Pabbie!"

The voices chanted again. All the rocks started rolling over to Jack. The confused guardian whipped back and forth trying to figure out how to fend off the rolling stones.

Then appeared a rock rolling past all the others and towards Jack. Emerging from its crouching state stood a small and plump rock-like man with large ears and an even larger nose. It had long stems of grass over its head and trailing around its neck along with various yellow crystals. It wore a moss-covered attire and cloak.

"Hello, young man, and welcome the Valley of the Living Rock." The small rock man greeted. All the other rocks crouched up from their huddle and looked to the bewildered boy. All around him stood small rock people in grass like clothing.

"Oh… okay… trolls. Haven't seen one in a long time." Jack looked down at the small stone-like beings in slight amazement.

"How are you feeling, boy? You've been resting for a few hours now. You seem to be in top shape compared to how you were when you first arrived." The Grand Pabbie smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Did you fix me up? I don't seem to be hurt anywhere. Also, do you know who brought me here? Oh, and where's my–" Jack paused as he heard voices and footsteps coming from behind him.

"Look, I don't know why we have to come back to this place. It's dark and gross and… well… just plain odd, really." A tall, brunette man explained.

"Of course, we have to come back. I still need to talk with my friend and we also need to check on– Hey!" a familiar girl cheered, rushing over to the pale guardian. "How are you? Are you better now? This is my first time actually trying to heal someone without my hair. Then again, of course, there was Eugene, but that was because–"

"Hold on, hold on a minute, slow down there. Haven't we met before?" Jack interrupted the excited girl. She looked flustered, rubbing the back of her neck. She pulled over the man accompanying her. A large, white horse trailed behind them. The collar around its neck read "Maximus."

"Yeah, we did, sort of. I'm Rapunzel, by the way. I saw you at the trading post a while back." She gave a nervous smile.

"Wait, you could see me back then? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well… at first we thought you were some crazy guy. You had some raggedy clothes on and no shoes, so–"

" 'She' thought you were crazy. I didn't even know you were there. Heck, I didn't even know what she was talking about until that beardy rock fellow tapped me on the head. Suddenly, I see you and some glowing guy flying around with our lost gecko–"

"Eugene! For the last time, Pascal is a chameleon. Anyways, we went to find my friend, Pascal, when I bumped into another friend of mine who needed my help. Um, Mr. Pabbie, where are they right now?" The girl knelt over to the older troll.

"Right behind you." Pabbie grinned. The couple turned around to see a glowing figure emerge from the forest. On his shoulder was the little green chameleon.

"Nightlight!" The girl in pink was ecstatic. She rushed over to the tall boy in glimmering armor, embracing him in a tight hug. Both Jack and Eugene looked at the two quizzically.

"Trouble at home there, Romeo?" Jack chuckled.

"Shut it, you. I already get enough flak from the horse over there." The brunette man glared at the white steed next to him. The horse started laughing at Eugene's displeasure.

Jack walked over to the two still in their embrace. He tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but would it be okay if I talked with tall, bright, and glowy here?"

Rapunzel blushed, taking a few steps back and returning to Eugene's side. She had a guilty grin on her face while the man in the velvet vest looked at her judgmentally.

Jack stood eye level to the illuminated man and scanning him up and down. With his hand to his chin, he peered closer to the man's suit of armor, looking carefully at the design of it. Jack stood back up, looking over the unfamiliar man's face. He looked to his bright hair and then over to the spear-like staff in his hand.

"Okay, question one, who are you?" Jack leered at the man in front of him.

"He's Nightlight." Rapunzel answered. Jack turned around to the girl in pink. "Um, he doesn't talk very much. He's kinda shy."

"I see, fair enough. But, why did you help me." He glared at the figure suspiciously. Nightlight took his staff and stood it perfectly upright. Jack was amazed by the trick. The shining man started gesturing his hands as if to show the events that transpired which led him to assist Jack. However, he wasn't getting the message. Rapunzel rushed over to the two.

"He likes to speak with signs. I can help translate if you'd like." She offered.

"That'd be awesome! I had a friend that also talked with his hands and floating symbols but it was tough to understand him too." he chuckled.

"I find this scenario a bit unfair for the handsome prince standing here…" Eugene interrupted. Rapunzel gave him an irritated glare. "Alright, alright, fine. But, I want it on the record that I'm the boyfriend here!" The disgruntled man shot another glare at the horse. Maximus continued to snicker at the brunette man's unfortunate predicament.

"Okay, so what Nightlight was saying was…" Rapunzel paused as she watched him wave his hands in various signs and gestures. "He was… on his way to find… the source of the odd winter, but… only found dead ends. He noticed… a party of people that… looked like guards heading… towards the mountain. He followed behind to–"

"I think I get the picture now. You followed the men and found yourself at the ice castle. From there, you saw me completely beat up on the ground. But, why did you help me?" Jack asked, looking the man in the eyes. Nightlight pointed to Jack then to himself and motioned his hands a few times.

" 'You are like me'." Rapunzel repeated to Jack.

"I'm like… you? Does that mean you're… a Guardian?" The winter guardian's eyes got wider. Nightlight stood upright and smiled, nodding his head. His face suddenly filled with shock as he recalled something. He gripped his hands on Jack's shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"There's no more time. We must stop… the winter. Find… the queen. I'll find… Pitch." Nightlight stared intently. After the momentary shock, Jack's face was determined. He looked to the sky to see the sun over the mountain.

"You're right. It's time to settle this once and for all!" Jack shouted. He backed away from Nightlight, looking all around for his staff. A few rocks started rolling in a line towards him. When they popped from their huddle, the staff was in their hands, extending it to him.

"Be careful, young man. You should be weary of the queen's powers. There have been two people that were devastated by powerful ice magic. Do not let there be a third." The Grand Pabbie warned him. Jack chuckled at the remark.

"In all the earth, there is only one person that can take her hits and you're looking at him." Jack assured the elder troll. He launched to the rising sun in search of Arendelle. Before Nightlight joined him, Rapunzel gripped his hand.

"You'll be back, right? There's so much I want to talk to you about… When you left, I–" She was interrupted as Nightlight rubbed her cheek and smiled. He took the little chameleon off his shoulder and put him into her hands. She grinned as he rubbed the lone tear from her eye. Nightlight stood up and looked over to Eugene, nodding his head. The man returned the gesture and so did Maximus. Nightlight took his spear and launched into the sky like a shooting star.

"Mr. Pabbie, will they be alright?" Rapunzel asked the elder troll.

"Do not fear, they both have a strong heart with great determination. So long as you believe, they will succeed. Come now, Rapunzel, we will prepare you and your friends a place to rest until the winter has been dealt with." The other trolls took her hand and guided her through the valley.

Grand Pabbie saw in the air something flying down to them. He gestured the other trolls to move away from the center. Crashing down from the sky were a number of large reindeers and an intricately designed sleigh with surfboard like wings. From the sled emerged a large bearded man with a red coat lined with black fur trims and a black fur hat over his head.

"Ah, North, how are you. Are you doing well? It has been some time since you've had your last check-up." The older troll smirked as he made his way to his old friend.

"Yes, yes, I am good! Ice is all but gone now. Power of children's wonder is excellent medicine. Hah!" North cheered, pounding his chest. The little trolls began playing with the reindeers that guided North's sleigh. As the trolls moved the parked vehicle away from the center of the valley, Grand Pabbie guided his large friend to the other end of the forest to discuss more private matters.

"You know, I have a boy who is very interested in sleighs. It's like his personal hobby. He also has his own reindeer. They're both like family to us. Would you care to show him your sleigh sometime? I'm sure he would be amazed to see Saint Nick himself as well as the beautiful ride he possesses. I'm sure Sven would enjoy meeting other reindeers as well." Pabbie laughed as he thought of the boy his family took in so many years ago.

"Right, right, yes. Will come back later for that. Now, I come to check on friend! Nightlight said Overson is here?" North crouched to the small troll.

"You mean the boy in blue?" Pabbie asked the large Russian man. North nodded his head.

"Do not fret, he's doing fine. He just left to Arendelle with Nightlight."

"Ah, good, good to hear! Ombric will be happy to know." North seemed relieved.

"Are you not happy to know as well?"

"Erm… yes and no… he is one who did ice thing to me." He slouched back.

"What? He was the one that froze you? How can that be? The spells were from a similar source. Were you not struck by the daughter of Arendelle?" Grand Pabbie looked incredibly perplexed by the information.

North sat there confused as to who he was referring to. He shook his head. Grand Pabbie furrowed his brow. The elder troll started pacing back and forth through the forest to collect his thoughts. He stood firm in front of the Guardian in his home.

"I would like to speak with Ombric as soon as I can. There is something I'd like to discuss with him."


	14. What's Love? A Curse and the Truth

Jack soared through the skies. He was completely revitalized. It felt like decades since he felt this good. It was amazing really, what exactly did Rapunzel do to him? Flying over the mountain next to him was his newfound comrade, Nightlight.

"Hey, Nightlight, do you know what exactly happened to me while I was asleep?" Jack glanced over to the other guardian.

"Healed… what has been hurt and changed… the fate's design." Nightlight muttered. Though he was already glowing, his smile made him look even brighter. Jack gave a slight chuckle before looking ahead. He was determined. They were both determined to put an end to the blizzard and Pitch's plan.

"There it is! Arendelle's just in sight. I'm gonna head down and check if I can find where they're holding Elsa. Can you handle Pitch?" Jack looked at the glowing figure.

Confidence radiated from shimmering man. "Don't worry. I can… take care of Pitch." It looked like Jack had little to fear. He nodded his head as fell to the earth and towards the houses below. Nightlight took a different turn, gliding his way to the large forest adjacent to the kingdom.

Jack hurried through the town in hopes of finding any news of the queen's return. He desperately tried to listen for voices, stories, or rumors that may have developed while he was out. He searched for anyone but there were very few people to be seen.

"Have you seen a perky girl, ginger hair— well, with a little white in it too… I think? She came in with a big guy and a reindeer not too long ago. Uh, I think she was in a blue dress and a purple coat… Oh, and she's the princess too!" a voice cheered.

"Anna?!" Jack yelled out. His head whipped to the voice as he bolted to the source.

"Yeah, yeah! Anna!" The voice said excitedly. Jack face planted into the snow covered ground. He was caught completely off guard by the sudden reply. Did the person actually hear him? Getting up from the ground and making his way around the corner, he tripped over something and tumbled to the ground again. Looking over at what caused his misstep, he saw large snowballs lying on the ground with a carrot and two branches lying beside it.

"Oh, it's just a snowman." Jack sighed.

"Yep!" The head of the snowman turned to face Jack. "Hi there!" he grinned. Jack frantically crawled away from the talking head. He was totally shocked by the sight. It was another talking and moving bundle of snow.

"You… you're a… a… talking snowman!" Jack laughed. His heart was still racing from the shock. He watched as the small branches crawled their way to the ball of snow and connecting itself to the body.

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." The snowman giggled as he pulled over the other parts of his body and reconstructed himself. Placing the charcoal buttons on his belly, he walked over to the carrot on the ground and put it on his face.

"Uh… Jack. I seem to find stranger and stranger things by the minute." Getting up from the ground, Jack wiped the snow from his clothes.

"I know right? I just came back from a dance party with some trolls in the mountains and—"

"Trolls?"

"Yeah, there was a bunch them, with steam and grass everywhere. It was so nice and warm! It must be how summer feels like!" Olaf began dancing and prancing around Jack.

"Wait, why were you with the trolls in the first place?" Jack crouched down to the snowman, readjusting the little guy's crooked nose.

"Oh, well, we were there to help Anna about her frozen heart—"

"What?! Frozen heart? Did they… did they fix it?" the boy asked desperately.

"Well, no. They said that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Olaf frowned, kicking his feet. "So we came here to find some guy named Hans to help her."

"Hans? You mean Prince Hans?"

"Prince? He's a prince? Oh man! It's like those fairy tales about the princess meeting the stunning prince that saves the day and they live happily ever after. This is so exciting!" Olaf was now moving frantically around Jack as he giggled to himself.

"Yeah… sure… Well, it seems that we have the same goal. Hans came up to the ice castle and took Elsa back here. If I can help you find Hans and Anna, I might be able to find Elsa."

"But… Elsa wanted to be alone at her castle. She even said so." Olaf looked up to the boy in blue.

"Can't say her coming back was totally voluntary. That's why I need to find her. She acts like she has to be alone but I know she doesn't want to." Jack stood up, ready to take flight. "Since we're heading to the same place, need a lift? Flying's much faster than walking." He grinned at the snowman. Olaf's eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna fly. Oh man, I've never been flying before. I see birds do it all the time and they look like they are having so much fun. They seem so happy up there. It's gonna be so cool." Olaf waddled to Jack, hugging his leg.

"Yep, it is definitely fun. Now then, let's get out of here. It's a bit weird that there's a snowman in the middle of the town talking to an invisible person."

"Invisible? You're not invisible. I can see you perfectly fine!"

"Ah… well, I… never mind. It's time to find Hans. Up we go!" Jack picked up the little snowman and put him on his shoulders. He had a feeling of nostalgia for a moment. He started giggling to himself. "Heh, it's weird to see a snowman talking to air. It's probably even weirder to see a floating snowman talking."

Olaf wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of how exciting it would be to fly. He had a mental check list of things he's always wanted to do in life: tan on the beach, relax in a hot tub, picnic in a park, barbershop quartet, and fly in the air. _Mark that one of the list!_

Jack began twirling his staff. A subtle breeze lifted him into the sky before a powerful wind flew him at astonishing speeds. Olaf had an enormous smirk on his face. The wind blowing through his hai— twigs felt like nothing he'd ever experience. Granted, there weren't many things he did experience. However, this was one of them.

"Hey, Jack." Olaf looked down to his escort.

"What's goin' on buddy?"

"What's love?" the snowman asked bluntly. Jack slowed his pace tremendously.

"Love? Why do you ask?"

"The trolls were talking about love and how it's the only way to save Anna… but I don't get what an act of true love is."

Jack got very quiet. Not only was it an awkward subject, it was an awkward subject with a talking snowman.

"If you know about fairytales, I'm sure you know what love is." Jack let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Well, fairytales are great and they always have good endings but they never really say what love is. It's more assumed than anything. All I know is that it's all warm and fuzzy. Kisses are warm and fuzzy and the trolls said it was a kiss. Is a kiss an act of true love?"

"I guess you can say a kiss is a… well… symbol of love. Is it an act? Probably." The boy sounded unsure of his response.

"What do you think is love?" Another blunt question from the friendly snowman. Under his pale skin, Jack's face was flushed red. He started thinking of anything he could possibly call love. He recalled his little sister and smiled.

"Love is caring about someone, really caring about them." His mind went to the day of the lake when he saved his sister.

"It's about… putting someone else before yourself." He was now thinking of Elsa. He thought of how she left her own kingdom to keep them safe regardless of how lonely she'd be.

"No matter how painful it is…"

"Because it's love?" Olaf was engrossed in Jack's answer. The young man smirked.

"Because they're worth it." Jack affirmed. Olaf was almost star struck by the response. He was completely smiley and giddy. He was extremely excited about the idea of love. Jack was pretty happy as well.

As they got closer to the walls of the kingdom, he picked up the speed and landed quickly in the castle garden. They both looked around the snow covered foliage. The weather was getting worse by the minute.

"Alright, let's go find 'em." Jack walked over to the large door leading inside. Olaf followed behind into the main hall. With every passing door, they would open it a crack and peek inside to find anyone that might know what's going on or where either sisters were. Walking through the large hallway of the castle, he heard a conversation going on in the reading room.

"We have the queen! We can end this winter once and for all!" a person shouted madly. Jack recognized the angry voice.

"Prince Hans is with her as we speak. There is no need for violence."

"He's right, Queen Elsa is, above all else, a diplomat for her kingdom. There is no reason for her to continue this storm—"

"Was there a reason in the first place?! She's a witch and a plague to the land. If we stop her now—" The old man suddenly slipped on ice that formed below his feet. The guardian chuckled at his sudden 'misfortune'.

"Are you alright?" The Frenchman rushed over to the Duke. He helped the man off the ground.

"You see?! This is the queen's doing. There is no need for further discussion. You! Guard! Get Hans, it's time we decided what is to happen with Queen Elsa." The Duke shouted at the Arendelle guard. He nodded his head and rushed to the door.

"Hey, Olaf, get out of here before they see you—" Jack turned to see that Olaf had already disappeared. Unsure of whether or not to look for him, the man in uniform rushed out the door and down the steps. Jack decided to follow him in hopes that he would find where they were holding Elsa. If he was with her, they might be able to end the storm together.

* * *

"Don't you see? I can't."

Elsa was in despair as she talked with the saddened prince. Her eyes were filled with anger and sadness at herself and the powers that devastated her kingdom and the surrounding lands.

Prince Hans had a look of defeat and a face of lost hope. He let out a single, visible breath. How was he to end the winter if the source can't stop it?

"You have to tell them to let me go!" the frightened girl begged the ginger haired man. She didn't want to be anywhere near her people. She could only cause more disaster and harm if she were to stay here. Her powers were too rabid to be safe.

"I will do what I can." The prince assured her. However, she could see that even he was unsure of what to do next. She watched as he walked away. She was scared of what may happen. Would she be locked away forever? Would her curse destroy Arendelle if she remained here? What would become of her sister? Her thoughts only grew worse as she watched Hans take the lantern and leave her cell. She was trying her best to use her freezing abilities on the metal and break out of her bindings.

"Look at you…"

Elsa's head shot up to the door. The entrance of her cell was completely dark. The only thing she could see was the lights beyond the room. The candle behind the door faded rapidly.

"Pinnacle of royalty now locked up in a prison. Can't say I didn't warn you." A figure emerged from the shadow. Pitch stood before her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Elsa frantically pulled on the chains binding her hands. She tried her best to free her arms and escape the room, escape the man before her.

"You're never relaxed when you see me. Am I really that scary to you? Well, I guess it makes sense, I am fear itself." He stood at the other end of the chains bolted to the ground. "Chained like a beast, a monster. Where is your little guardian now?"

"Jack is… he's—"

"Not here. That's his MO. Jack only brings disappointment wherever he goes. He will come into your life to only disappear. I thought you knew this already." Pitch chuckled. Half of him was still veiled in darkness but his cloak was frosted at the edges. His hair was partially frozen over as well.

"He… he came back and he'll come back again!" Elsa shouted at the man in black.

"No, Elsa, he abandons… and he will abandon you again and again and again. He's not bound by any sense of duty or morality. He does what he likes with his toys then tosses it aside when he's done. You're very naïve, little queen. He's been doing this to you all your life."

"What're you talking about?" Elsa's eyes were furious and focused on Pitch. He chuckled at her sudden curiosity.

"So wonder boy hasn't told you, has he? Do you really think you just met today? A knight in shining armor happened to stumble into your life to save you at the right time? Hah… childish. Little do you know, he's been close to you since the day you were born." Pitch grinned sinisterly.

"What…" Elsa was stunned. She wasn't sure of whether or not he was lying to her. "When I was… born?"

"Is it really a coincidence that you happen to meet a boy with the same powers as you? Have you ever asked yourself _why_ you were cursed?" He crouched down eye level to the queen. Her heart was racing, there were beads of sweat running down her face. This was the first time she had ever been so close to the man that haunted her.

"I… I—"

"The day you were born, Jack made you like him. For his own selfish greed, he cursed you so that he wouldn't be alone." Pitch stood upright in front of the queen who was more like a scared child now. He towered over her like a monument, a manifestations of her fears. He turned away from her and returned to the darkness of the room. "Cursed by your power, lost in fear, and left alone all your life… Now that I think about it, we have more in common than you know…"

The man of her nightmares faded away into the shadows and the candle light beyond the door shined once again. Elsa's eyes were fixated on the shackles binding her hand. In absolute disgust, she glared at the layer of frost the wrapped her restraints. She repeatedly pulled against her bindings to try and rip her hands free. Her pain was numbed by her anger. She flailed her arms constantly in hopes of releasing herself from her prison.

However, in her mind she wanted to release herself from her powers. All her anger and hatred were directed to the cuffs around her slender wrist. She tugged on it repeatedly; marks on her skin began to show. Tears were rushing down her face as she thought more and more about her dreadful life.

Exhausted from her outburst, she fell to the ground, her situation no different from before aside from the pain in her hand and the aching of her heart. She sat close to the bolt constricting her movements.

"_Let it go… Let it go…_" Elsa softly sung as she laid herself on the ground and curled into a ball. Gripping her legs closer to her chest, she could only imagine how that one moment of freedom was her greatest lie. As long as she had these uncontrolled powers, she would never truly be free.


	15. Better Than Cold and Dark

The winter guardian was only moments away from the holding cells. Along the way, the guard Jack was following came across Prince Hans returning from a large structure. The young man had a slight lack of color in his face. It was clear Hans was distressed by the visit. The guard escorted the laden prince back to Arendelle castle. Jack on the other hand pressed on. The prison was in sight but finding her cell wouldn't be an easy task.

He was cautious not to alarm anyone in the area. He was lucky that many of them weren't at their post due to the emergency of the sudden winter. The only lights within the prison were the ones near occupied cells. Making his way to the lower levels of the corridor, he noticed a particularly odd floral pattern of frost at the end of the hall. A candle was lit beside it.

"Psst, Elsa." Jack whispered softly as he made his way to the light. There was a guard at the door keeping watch. Passing the man by the door, he peered into the window of the room. He could see Elsa lying on the ground.

"Elsa!" Jack whispered louder. She wasn't moving. He was getting increasingly more concerned. Looking to the locked doorknob, he glanced over to the guard standing watch. "Sorry about this bud." Jack summoned a layer of ice under the man's feet and called a breeze that swept under him. The man slipped suddenly and hit his head against the wall. Jack summoned a very thin layer of snow to cushion the brunt of the fall. His plan worked, the guard was out cold.

_Bingo!_ Jack cheered quietly as he pulled the keys from within the man's coat. He got up from the ground and began using each key on the lock. He was able to open it on the 5th one. Opening the door to the cell, he took the key and returned it to the man's side and shut the door behind him. If all went well, the guy wouldn't suspect a thing.

Jack rushed to Elsa's side. At first glance, she didn't look injured anywhere. It looked like she was still unconscious from the incident at the mountain.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up! We have to get you out of here." Jack started shaking her hastily. She wriggled her body and opened her eyes. Looking up to the boy beside her, she shoved him away with all her might and crawled away from him. Jack was in pain from the sudden impact of the metal club to the chest

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Get away from me! Stay as far away from me as possible." Elsa hissed. She crawled as far from Jack as the chains would allow her.

"Hey, what's gotten into you—"

"Stay back! I don't want you anywhere near me." She shouted again. She did her best not to make eye contact.

"What's the matter? What happened—"

"Why?! Why was it me? Why did it have to be me?" she quickly interrupted.

"What? What are you talking about?" The boy was very confused. What was with the sudden outburst?

"Why did you have to make me like you? I didn't want any of this, none of it!" She continued to shout at him. Her eyes were red but her tears were already dried.

"Hold on, how do you—"

"Pitch told me. I didn't want to believe it but it's true, isn't it? You're the reason I can't be with Anna. Why I can't be with my people. My powers being out of control, the fears and anger, it's because of you!" Elsa was going mad. She started tugging rigorously on her shackles.

"Hey, stop that!" Jack bolted to Elsa. "You'll hurt yoursel—"

"I don't want to hear it! I want you gone!" She pulled on the chains even harder. Jack could see the marks around her wrist. Dropping his staff, he flew towards her and gripped her arms. "Let go! Get off of—"

"Calm down!" Jack yelled as she tried to pull herself away. "Listen to me. Yes, I was the one who gave you the powers. I did it because—"

"Haunted by this for all my life, afraid of myself and hurting those around me, all because you didn't want to be alone for another 300 years!"

_Tick_

Jack took both chains in one hand and quickly lifted it over her head pulling her directly in front of him.

"What are you—" she didn't finish her question as their eyes met. His face was expressionless but she could see the rage burning inside of him. This moment felt far scarier than anytime she was ever with Pitch. She tried to pull on her arms but her bindings had frozen solid in his grasp. She stood there powerless, unable to look away from eyes she had never seen before.

As the world slowly turned to a halt, Jack took his left hand and raised it to his side. Elsa was growing more worried by the moment. His hand was visibly shaking. She could only assume it was from anger. He pulled his hand further behind him. She was getting very scared as she watched his movements. She knew what was coming. Suddenly, his hand whipped towards her. She closed her eyes and tensed her muscle in preparation for the impact.

_*SMACK*_

Elsa's eyes were still closed. Her world was still dark and her mind was in flux. She thought of the moment of contact. The audible clap, the sudden movements, the quietness of the world was directing her mind in constant turmoil of varied emotions and thoughts. Her ears were ringing from the sudden burst of the thunderous collision. However, something felt odd about the situation she was put in.

_Why doesn't it hurt?_

Elsa lifted her eyes to see Jack wasn't in front of her. Like a magic trick, she heard the clap and then he vanished. However, her vision was narrowed. As she observed the room for his whereabouts, he was only leaning against the dark brick walls of the old cell. He was trembling slightly.

"O- O- Ow! That hurt a _lot_ more than I thought it would! Why did I have to do it so hard?"

Jack stumbled his way back to Elsa. His hand cupped his rose red cheek. His eyes were slightly watery.

"Did you—" Elsa was quickly interrupted by the boy grabbing her arms. She shuttered at the sudden gesture. The whole event had completely caught her off guard.

"Are you okay now?" Jack asked the queen. His left cheek had begun to swell. She smirked at the sudden odd question.

"Why are you asking me that when you're the one that's hurt?" Elsa giggled softly.

"Because… reasons…" He loosened his grip on her. He thawed the frozen chains and began observing the metal of her handcuffs. "… and because you needed something to calm you down."

"Why did you hit yourself?" Elsa knelt over to look at his slightly swollen face.

"If I didn't do something stupid, I might have done something even stupider." Jack looked up to Elsa. She couldn't help but laugh at his odd responses and his surprising actions.

"You're strange, you know that?" She smiled, whipping the tear that formed while she was laughing.

"And you look better when you're happy." His smile was kind. She could feel the warmth of his heart. Elsa's face was flush red by his comment. He began rubbing his neck. "Listen, I'm sorry. You're right. This is because of me. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't let something so precious just vanish."

"Jack, what exactly—" they both heard loud clattering from outside the sell. Elsa turned to look out the window. The fog was getting denser and the storm was getting more powerful. Elsa looked even more distressed than before. She heard crackling behind her. Turning around, she saw the walls of the cell freeze over. Jack was focusing all his energy to destroy the shackles.

"I can tell you everything later. Right now, we've to get you out of here—" Jack was cut off by the footsteps from beyond the hall.

"Hurry up!"

"She's dangerous. Move quickly!"

"Careful!" There were multiple guards just outside the room.

"I got it." Jack shot a burst of ice at the lock of the door. The doorknob immediately froze solid.

"Ugh, it won't open!"

"It's frozen shut."

_*Crack*_

The hinges of the shackles snapped. "Perfect! Elsa, keep pulling." Jack ran over to his staff. Looking to the ceiling, he could see the foundation crumbling from the ice. He ran over to her side.

"You're gonna have to trust me on this." He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. She was too flustered to refuse. Jack pointed his staff to the ground in front of them.

"One…"

The wooden support beam snapped from the ceiling.

"THREE!"

Jack shot a powerful wave of frost ahead of him. Her bindings snapped open effortlessly as they were launched against the crumbling wall and out the jail cell. They made it out of the room moments before the entire place collapsed on them.

"Jack, move!" Elsa turned behind him to face the oncoming earth. She called forth a thick layer of snow below them moments before landing. It cushioned all of the fall.

"Quick thinking, princess." Jack lifted himself off the ground. He held his hand out to the girl covered in snow.

"You're not so bad yourself, and it's 'queen'." She took his hand as he pulled her from the ground. Their argument almost seemed like it had never happened. However, their chit chat was short lived. The storm that formed around the kingdom had become ferociously powerful. Jack attempted to call the wind to carry them to safety but the blizzard was too intense.

"Looks like flying isn't an option, looks like we're runnin'." Jack gestured her to follow him. She was gonna follow behind but she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Anna! I have to find Anna." Elsa's looked incredibly worried. Jack immediately pat her on the head.

"Don't worry about Anna. You get out of here. I'll find Ms. Clumsy. She should still be at the castle with Hans."

"Please… please make sure she's okay." Elsa begged softly.

"You bet, your majesty! Stay safe and—" Jack pulled her head close to his. "—if you see Pitch. He can't do anything to you if you're not afraid. If you have any fears…" He summoned a snowflake between their faces. "Let it go."

Jack pulled away from her and rushed to the castle. He was too self-conscious to stay any longer. Ignoring everything around him, he ran at lightning speeds in hopes of finding Anna safe in the castle. However, the swirling storm was too thick for him to properly see anything. He pressed on in the general direction he followed before.

Fighting against the storm, he noticed a clearing in the distance. The closer he got, he noticed the wind weakening and the fog lifting. Was it the eye of the storm? Rushing to get a better view of the area, a large black scythe crashed down in front of him. He was barely able to avoid the attack.

"If it isn't good ol' Jack?! Can't say I missed you." Pitch grinned wildly as he pulled his weapon out of the iced over waters. He took another large swing at the boy. Jack leapt into the air and landed further back from the man.

"The feeling's mutual." Jack growled. He was caught off guard by Pitch's attire. His cloak was laced with a layer of frost encrusted at the edges. His face was still gray but his hair looked like black icicles. This wasn't the Pitch he remembered.

"Well aren't you spritely, boy. Last time I saw you, you were beat to a pulp and ready to collapse. Why is it you always come to ruin the good parts? Tell me, oh great Guardian of Fun?!" He launched black ice shards at the man in blue. Jack swung his staff, hitting the black spikes away.

"I thought you didn't have any powers over ice." The guardian shot powerful bolts of frost at the iced over Boogeyman.

"You should blame yourself for that!" Pitch raised his crystalized scythe in the air and dropped it down like a hammer. The ice cracked below Jack's feet moments after he jumped away. The boy began to feel insecure about the sight. "Oh, and your little queen as well."

"Why do you want to get rid of Elsa so badly?!" While he was in the eye of the storm, he called forth a powerful gale that launched him towards the man in black. Pitch ducked under Jack's sudden assault.

"Get rid of her? Hah! I don't want to get rid of her. How else will I feed off her fears? Every scary tale requires a good villain. What better villain than the wicked queen that destroyed a kingdom in a single day?" Pitch proceeded to summon multiple spikes from the ground that trailed behind the flying spirit. "Think of it, Jack. By now, all the neighboring countries must have heard about the evil sorceress of Arendelle that started a blizzard with a flick of her wrist."

Jack flew around Pitch as he tried to find an opening. However, while watching the icicles spearing out of the water behind him, he didn't notice the large wall Pitch formed in front of his path. Jack collided into the ice wall at full speed. The large pieces of ice locked him against the wall.

"The fly's finally been caught in the web." The tall man walked over to the boy pinned against the black sand.

Pitch Black's face looked insanely happy with a terrifying grin. He took Jack's staff in his hands and raised it in the air. With all his might, he slammed it into the ground. Enormous cracks formed all around the imprisoned guardian.

"Fitting, isn't it? You started your life in a frozen lake. Now, it will all end with you going right back in it." Pitch chuckled as he watched the ice crack rapidly around them. He summoned large amounts of black sand that started weighing down like an anchor on the floating ice.

"You're not getting away with this, Pitch. The others will stop you."

"Stop me? They can't even touch me." Pitch pulled his cloak to reveal a blue light glowing over his heart. Jack's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Imagine an army of nightmares with the power of ice cold fear. 'What goes together better than cold and dark?' Remember when I told you that? Only this time, I don't need you."

The weight of the sand was pushing the ice deeper and deeper into the fjord. The water was at Jack's knees now. He was getting more afraid of what was going to happen.

"There it is… that confidence of yours is all gone now." Pitch crouched over to the sinking guardian. Jack felt like he was looking into the eyes of a madman. "Oh, let me put you at ease. I won't hurt your dear Elsa. Again, I need a good villain for the story. I will bring a storm that will rule the earth in total darkness. My fear… Under the guise of the Snow Queen, I will feast on the world's nightmares. Not even the Man in the Moon will be able to stop me."

Pitch watched as the water rose to the boy's neck. The pressure made it increasingly more difficult for Jack to breath. He watched as the torrent of wind and snow spiraled around them. Pitch tossed Jack's staff into the water.

"It starts with the queen, then the earth. Soon enough, all of the stars will belong to me. I think it's time I bid you farewell. Sleep tight. I can't promise you a pleasant dream." The menacing grin was burned into Jack's mind. Helpless to do anything, his head finally sank below the tides. The dark figure beyond the rippling water stood over him. He could still see the man's smile, the vicious look.

Jack finally gave in, letting out the last bit of air in him. Looking out to the skies above, he could only beg for a miracle. As his vision faded, he noticed a glimmer in the sky. Thinking he was delusional, he wished upon a star. However, something seemed odd. The glow was getting brighter. Actually, it wasn't getting brighter, it was getting bigger. The star was moving very quickly in his direction.

_*Crash*_

An enormous shockwave surged through the waters and the ice and sand shattered around guardian. Beside him was a glowing figure that wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder. They both went sailing out of the water. The boy took in multiple breaths.

"One way to make a hell of an entrance there, Nightlight." Jack laughed as he pounded his chest, coughing up some of the excess water in his lungs "What took you so long?"

Nightlight chuckled as he helped Jack on his feet. He took out a small globe in his chest plate.

"Pitch's exit."


	16. Conflicts of Future's Past

"Nightlight? Oh, you're just as bad as the guy next to you. Weren't you too busy protecting the child of the sun? No matter, it'll be the first star I claim anyways." Pitch chuckled as he called forth a torrent of black sand and ice swirling towards the two guardians.

"Get the gem… then we get rid of him." The glowing boy commanded as he pushed Jack away from the oncoming attack. They both went sailing in opposite directions of each other.

"How am I supposed to do that? It's literally in him!" He yelled back at Nightlight. There were waves of sand following behind the two as they flew around Pitch in the center.

"Enough of your chitchat, it's time to cut the wings!" The tall man in black disappeared behind a veil of sand and reappeared in the sky. Waving his hand furiously, the blizzard grew more powerful. Both Jack's vision and his mobility were severely reduced. He couldn't make out any sounds beyond the roar of the storm.

"_Keep goooooing!"_

The boy turned to the loud whisper that pierced through the winds. He couldn't figure out who it was or where it came from. Sprinting his way to the sound, he took a strong impact to the chest that sent him flying back. Landing to the ground, he had specs of black sand on his pullover. Immediately getting up, he looked all around him to find the perpetrator.

"We've played this little game before, Jack." Pitch whispered. Jack quickly turned around to see no one next to him. A lace of black sand wrapped around his waist. The boy was whipped into the air and pulled back down to the ground. The ice shattered from the shockwave of the impact. "Yet you still never learn!"

A large black ball plastered the winter guardian in the face. He went flying a couple feet back.

Wiping the sand away, Jack slowly got to his knees. He looked up to see Anna frozen solid.

"What… it can't be…" He looked at the immobile statue in front of him.

_You couldn't save me…_ he heard a female voice in his thoughts.

Placing his hand on her cheeks, she crumbled to the ground. On the ground laid bits of ice shattered everywhere. Jack clutched his fist in anger.

"Pitch!" He exploded in rage. A wave of energy cleared out the surrounding area to reveal even more ice statues around him.

"Funny, isn't it? Every person you come across, you've disappointed one way or another. Even then, they still believed in you. How does it feel to only prove people wrong?" Pitch echoed in the wind.

"Show yourself!"

"You don't have to ask me twice." The man answered as he stood next to one of the bodies on the lake. He was leaning on the statue of North holding two scimitars in his hands. "Oh, North… At the peak of his wonder… left to thaw. He put up a valiant fight trying to find you."

"Get away from him!" Jack bolted towards the man. Pitch disappeared behind the shadow of the figure. The boy stood next to his comrade, his frozen ally. "North…"

"He's not the only one you let down. Poor little Tooth. So fragile, so delicate." The ominous figure stood over a mound of broken ice. In the pile were traces of transparent wings. "She must have been flying awfully quick before the storm got to her."

The winter guardian was in total despair as he looked to the remnants of the tooth fairy. He could hear the sound of cracking next to him. Jack looked over to see North slowly breaking to pieces as Pitch poked his beard.

"Stop!" Jack swiped his staff at him. He ducked under the attack and the staff swung into one of North's blades. The ice man began to crumble from the shock.

"Uh oh, looks like you should've been more careful. Now look at what you did. You might have been able to help him… heh, or not." The black figure disappeared behind a wave of snow.

"This is between you and me!" The guardian cried out as he tried to ignore Pitch's tricks to anger him.

"No, Jack. It was between me and them. You were just a nobody, an afterthought that decided to join the front lines. Because of you, the fight wasn't between me and them anymore. No. Now the fight is against everyone."

The massive blizzard was calming down. As the surrounding area became more visible, he looked over to an army of frozen figures all around the North Mountain. It was almost as if a war had broken out while he was lost in the storm. At one end stood an army of soldiers holding the banner of different kingdoms, on the other end was an army of snow monsters with black sand encrusted in the ice.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The sinister man laughed as he sat on a floating black throne.

"What… what is happening?" Jack was confused by what was going on. What was this scenery he was looking at? He couldn't make any sense of it.

"You've been out for a while so let me catch you up on the details. Quick synopsis of what happened, you failed. You couldn't save anything. Actually, you were the bad guy in all this. Elsa watched her sister freeze at your hands."

"No… that wasn't real… it wasn't me."

"Sorry to say, Jack, but it was all real. Worst part of it is she watched you turn her beloved little sister into nothing but dust. It didn't take much convincing for her to turn her back on you and the world. Doesn't she look lovely up there?" The man pointed to the figure standing behind the large army of snow.

"Elsa…" Jack was looking at someone he almost couldn't recognize. The person had Elsa's face but she had spiked black hair like jagged mountains. She had a tall white collar that wrapped around her neck and a transparent cape that draped around her sparkling ice dress. On top of her head was a crystallized tiara similar to the crown worn by the previous queen of Arendelle.

"She's like a completely different person now. She used to be so fidgety about everything. Always agitated, always scared. Look at her now. Standing at the tallest tower, confidence brimming from her face, everything she thought she needed to protect is nothing more than trash beneath her feet." Jumping off his seat, Pitch landed in front of Jack and continued to walk forward. "She's recently gotten a new nickname. Before, she was the wicked Snow Queen. Now, people call her the Queen of Nightmares."

Jack snapped as he whipped his staff at Pitch. His swing went right through the man of fear. He was like black vapor that faded in the air. The vapor suddenly became a fury of black fog that wrapped around the confused guardian.

"Now, I wonder what would happen if you weren't in the picture?"

As the fog dissipated, Jack found himself inside an ice dome. Looking down, he could see himself skating on the ice with his little sister.

"No! No, Pitch let me out of here. Let me out of here now!" Jack began slamming his hands on his dome prison as he watched himself glide over the lake. As the sun set over the sky, he could see himself slip on the ice. The moment was drawing near.

"My, my, I've never actually seen all this happen before. Let's think… what if… you never woke up." Pitch leaned against the glass dome encasing Jack.

"What do you plan to do, save me?" Jack snickered as he glared at him.

"Oh, please, and miss all this? No. I'll let it happen. Only this time, I'll bury you properly. Not even the light of the moon will reach you." Pitch's grin was large and crooked. A black aura surrounded him. This wasn't the calm and methodical villain Jack faced in the past. This was the first time he'd ever seen Pitch almost unstable. With everything going his way, it was clear he was mad with power.

"I swear, if you do anything to—"

"To what? Elsa? The Guardians? Your sister? Hah! You can't do anything. Don't even bother trying to scare me. I… I am fear!" He slammed his palm against the dome as he shouted back at him. Calming himself, he looked down to the earth. "Darn… it seems I missed the good part."

Jack peered back to see the ice completely shattered. His younger self wasn't anywhere in sight. He watched his sister crawl her way to the gaping hole.

"This will be my last gift to you before I say my goodbyes. I hope you enjoy your one last memory before I bid you farewell." The madman grinned as he dove to the earth. Jack was furiously pounding against his prison.

"Pitch. Pitch! Piiiiitch!" Jack's hands were turning red from the barrage of attacks on the ice around him. He couldn't bear to look at what was about to happen but he couldn't sit idly by and let it happen. Kicking, swinging, and slamming against the walls, he was helpless to do anything.

Watching the dark figure walk closer to his little sister, he clenched his fist even tighter. He closed his eyes, unable to witness what was to come.

_Meep_

Jack furrowed his eyebrow. What was that noise?

_Meep, meep_

He opened his eyes to see what the sound was. In front of him was a small glowing orb of light. Looking behind the orb, he found himself in Arendelle castle. The weather outside was dark but illuminated. It was like there was never a storm to begin with.

"That's my chocolate! Give it back!" he heard a girl shout.

"Doesn't have your name on it. Also, shouldn't you keep your voice down? I thought you didn't want people thinking you were crazy." Another person replied.

Jack recognized both voices. He could also remember the moment that was happening. It was a few weeks after he met Anna for the first time. He flew over to the voices to figure out why he was here.

"Hey, I've been wondering, you've been staying up pretty late recently. Any particular reason?" Jack continued to chew on the treat. He swiped another piece of chocolate from her hand. Anna quickly snatched it back and began chewing on it.

"No reason, I just like to look at the full moon."

"The moon, aye?"

"I like to think that there's someone up there watching over us."

"Heh, if there was, I bet he's a jerk that randomly throws people in time." He chuckled.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She giggled at his odd comment.

"It's nothing." He leaned against the window of the castle and looked up to the night sky. Anna was fixated on the glowing sphere.

"If someone is up there, I hope they're watching over Elsa. Heaven knows she needs someone to look after her." She frowned, sadness filled her eyes.

"Why do you have the blonde strand of hair?" Jack zipped over Anna's head and pressed his finger against the strands. She swiped at him a few times.

"What's with you always asking random questions." The princess pouted her lips.

"Because when you start feeling down, I want you to look up. Almost like looking on the bright side… except directional!" He grinned as he remained floating upside down above her. She giggled at his philosophy. "So come on, tell me!"

"I already told you before, I was born with it." She continued to look up at him while eating her chocolates.

"Nah! Too boring, you don't sound convincing at all. I know you're keeping quiet about something." He lowered his face to hers. "How 'bout this, tell me how you think you got those strands of hair and maybe I'll tell you what really happened."

"You know?!" She shrieked.

"Dunno, if someone gave me a little reminder I might remember… or maybe not. We'll have to see." The winter guardian had a devious grin as he looked at the princess's frustrated expression.

"Fine… I… um… I had a dream… and…" Anna was reluctant to continue. Her cheeks were blushing wildly about one of her deep, dark secrets. He landed himself in front of her and crouched over to see her face.

"Man, it must be one embarrassing story if it got you like this." He smirked at her before walking away. "It's okay if you don't tell me. I was only teas—"

"I dreamt that I was kissed!" the princess blurted out immediately.

Jack was like a statue with one leg still lifted in the air and his staff behind his back. Like a ballerina in a music box, he turned his body 180 degrees while remaining perfectly immobile. Talk about a neat trick.

"Kissed?" he asked as he relaxed himself and made his way towards Anna. His smile was curling as he continued to make his way to her. "Do tell, do tell."

The unnerved princess was cautious of the man before her. She was familiar with that look he had. It was a look of playful yet devious mischief. She wouldn't be bested by the trickster. She swallowed her pride and continued on.

"It was about the time Elsa stopped playing with me. I had a dream where I was in a deep sleep and unable to wake up. Then one day I felt a soft press on my lips… like in the fairy tales… and…"

"Prince charming?" Jack grinned.

"It was a troll…"

Anna was too afraid of opening her eyes the moment she uttered the words. She was ready for a flood of laughter from him. He was always quick to tease her. However, she didn't hear anything. She peeked up to see him leaning against the pillar with his hand over his mouth. She could hear him trying to hold in his voice.

"Not gonna lie, I guess I couldn't expect anything else, could I? Oh man…" Jack composed himself. He walked over to the shy princess and pat her on the head. He began snickering again. "But, if it were any other way, it wouldn't be as fun." He put his staff over his shoulders and started walking towards the door again.

"Wait, that's it? Usually, you would be rolling on the floor laughing like crazy. Then you would make a few jokes about it before cheering me up after I hit you a few times—"

"Don't make me seem like such a jerk. I do it so you don't look so down all the time. I didn't want to tease you too much on this because you were pretty brave about it. Also, I felt a bit nostalgic about the past." He turned to her and smiled.

"What about telling me what happened before?" She asked softly. He gave a slight laugh as he thought back to the event of that day.

"Let's just say… you were a cute baby blonde."

As he rushed off while Anna chased after him, the image of the event reflected off of Jack's eyes. Reconstructing this specific moment in his mind, he had a revelation. Looking to his hands, he started thinking of any way to get back to reality. However, he was still stuck in the moment and unable to figure out where the exit was.

_Meep_

He heard the sound off in the distance. He noticed the glowing orb floating outside the window. Looking at the object quizzically, the ball rushed towards Jack's face. Colliding into his forehead, his entire world burst into a blinding white light.

"Whaaaaa— !" the boy shot up from the ground. He was lying in a pile of crumbled ice and snow. Beside him was Nightlight's spear except without the tip. Turning to look at his surroundings, he found the shining ball flying over him. It immediately turned into a wave of light and wisped past him to the spear on the ground. The light formed into the pointed edge of the weapon.

"Glad you're up." Nightlight landed next to him as he took his weapon in his hand. He tossed Jack's soaking staff on the guardian's lap.

"How long have I been out?" Jack asked worriedly.

"About a minute."

He laughed at the reply. His minute long dream felt like years of conflict. Picking himself off the ground, Nightlight took hold of his hoodie and shot backwards from their location. A large boulder of black sand crashed down on their previous location.

"Why couldn't you just close your eyes a bit longer? It would have been much more convenient if you did." Pitch growled at them. Both Jack and Nightlight took a defensive stance as they faced their enemy.

"Hey, I've got a plan." Jack smiled at the glowing boy. He was filled with confidence from head to toe. "I have to get in close. Distract him and be ready!" he gestured to his friend as he sprinted off into the blizzard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pitch launched a barrage of black icicles at the winter guardian. Nightlight ran in front of the shot and reflected the attack back to the assailant. He quickly followed up with a dash towards Pitch and launched his spear at the man's heart.

In the heat of the moment, Nightlight was caught by the leg and dragged backwards by multiple strands that shot from the ground. A wall immediately formed in front of the black figure, the spear barely able to pierce through the shield.

"Oh please, is that the best you can do?" The frosted Boogeyman chuckled at the attempt. Without him realizing it, the tip of the spear was blinking subtly. When he finally noticed the pulsing light, the spear burst an incredibly bright flash that blinded him. Caught off guard by the light, he was stumbling back as he tried to recover his vision.

As he regained his sight, he could feel his feet being locked in place. He looked down to see that his legs were trapped by a thick layer of ice that restricted his movements. He then felt a powerful blast hit him from behind that further covered his body in ice. Finally, his hands were being locked down by the freezing water formed at the tip of a staff. He was now completely immobile.

"You were getting a bit heated up so I thought I'd cool you off." Jack chuckled as he stepped out of the fury of the blizzard and in front of Pitch. The man was now stuck and unable to get out. This was the perfect opportunity for a counter attack. However, it seemed Pitch had no intentions of losing. With a smirk on his face, it was clear he was confident regardless of his situation. It was unsettling for Jack to say the least.

"You have this irritatingly smug grin when you're happy. Thought I'd let you know." The tall man barricaded in ice chuckled. Jack felt uneasy by his relaxed expression. Suddenly, his legs were immediately wrapped by the black particles protruding from the ground. Looking down to his feet, he tried to pull himself out of the bindings. Frosting the sand over, he cracked open the sand and set himself free. Looking back to where Pitch was standing, he saw the black figure dissolve into the ground.

"Did you think it would be so easy?"

Jack whipped his head around to see the man standing behind him. Before he could react, Pitch gripped the boy's neck with terrifying strength. Pitch lifted him from the ground. The guardian dropped his staff and grabbed hold of Pitch's arms to transfer the weight of his body. He tried desperately to free himself. He could feel the man's grip tightening.

"Do you really think I'd be caught off guard by a simple light show? I'm not so stupid as to realize what you were trying to do. You see, I'm a real thinker. You're just lucky. Not so lucky now though." The Boogeyman laughed wildly as his hands got even tighter.

Jack tried his hardest to shake off Pitch. He was flailing wildly in the air, unable to do anything. He looked over to Nightlight to see if he could do anything. However, the glowing guardian was still shackled by the black sand that wrapped his legs. His friend looked over to him in despair.

"This time for sure, I will personally make it so you never wake up again…" the man's grin revealed his crooked grey teeth. His eyes squinted at the person trapped in his grasp. Jack continued to struggle, it was becoming impossible to breathe. He noticed a thin wave of black specs circling around his face. The sand became thicker and thicker.

_I guess this is it…_

His view was getting blocked out bit by bit. The sand around him was becoming more opaque. His mind was drifting as his eyes became even heavier. It was the same feeling he had the last time Pitch trapped him inside his dream. His only thought was that the last thing he would see was Pitch's face of victory.

He watched the thicket of the storm become even denser. Large clouds of snow rising behind Pitch. Before his vision completely blacked out, he could see the clouds get closer and closer. Suddenly, an enormous gust of wind blew away the sand around his face. His consciousness was returning. Looking around them, the blizzard completely disappeared. Specs of snow were suspended in the air.

"What?!" Pitch turned to see what had happened. Both he and Jack looked into the distance to see Elsa on the ground with another person beside her. "Impossible! How could she stop the blizzard?"

Pitch was fixated on the queen. His grip loosened around Jack's neck. The winter guardian took the opportunity to execute his plan. He hovered his hand over Pitch's heart.

"I'll be taking this back." Jack chuckled as he pressed his hands against the dark man's chest. Pitch quickly turned to see what he was doing. He was now the one trying to pull away. However, Jack had already frozen his other hand around the man's arm.

"No! Stop!"

It was far too late. A fury of energy burst from his chest. Jack was absorbing the energy from inside Pitch's heart. All the powers of winter within the man in black were being forcefully taken out of him. He tried frantically to pull away but his feet had already been locked down moments ago.

Jack slowly pulled his hand away from Pitch's body. Underneath the black cloak, something was pressing out of it. The more he pulled back it revealed a small glowing blue gem. Jack took the gem into his hands.

Before him stood the Pitch he remembered. His iced over hair and his frosted cloak were no more. He was nothing more than the weak monster that hid under children's beds. All of the powers left in the dark man were gone. Jack finally let go of his arm and Pitch fell to the ground. He was panting heavily and clutching his chest. He looked up to see Jack standing over him. Then he heard a loud swirling sound behind him. Turning his head, he saw a spiraling portal that grew larger.

"I think it's time you head back." Jack grabbed Pitch's coat. He looked into the weak man's eyes filled with fear. Finally letting him go, he dissolved the ice around Pitch's feet and locked his own legs down. A powerful gale blew past him. The wind launched Pitch off the ground and sent him through the portal. The portal closed in immediately after. The nightmare was finally gone.

Relieved that his work was over, he noticed the ice melting. He watched as the surrounding waters rapidly thawed around him. The only ice remaining was the ice beneath his staff and his own two feet. Watching the wave of snow rise into the air, he observed as the snow storm just moments ago formed a giant snowflake in the sky. The snowflake exploded in the air and dispersed into the wind. Jack smiled at the beautiful sight.

"Way to go, Elsa."


	17. Reunited and It Feels so Good

Jack stood over the calm waters as he looked to the ship where the sisters were. He noticed a sudden splash at the starboard side and tilted his head wondering what it could have been. The guardian noticed a ripple beside him. Looking towards the source he noticed his comrade soaking wet.

"You look like a fish out of water don't you?" Jack chuckled. Nightlight was quick to sprinkled water at him in retaliation. They both started laughing as Jack wiped the water from his face.

"The gem?" Nightlight asked the boy as he started shaking the excess water off his armor. Jack had a quick realization as he started patting his body down for the little blue gem he went through so much trouble to get. He quickly took it out of his pullover pocket and raised it in the air triumphantly.

"Oh, wait, the portal thing! Where did it take Pitch?" He looked to the glowing guardian worriedly but the shining boy responded with a cheerful grin.

"Took some time but… found out when to send him."

"Heh, I like that you said 'when' and not 'where'." Jack laughed to himself as he crouched down on the ice he was perched on.

Sitting on his island, he looked at the blue gem with a concerned look before returning it to his pocket. He watched in the distance as the ship Elsa and Anna were on sailed back to the docks.

"Will I be sent back too? Now that the mess has been sorted out… my job is technically done. I have no reason to stay." Jack looked down with a saddened expression by the mere thought. He felt a solid pat on his back.

"I see plenty of reasons." The glowing boy pointed to the ship. "Don't sweat the small stuff… You can talk with… Ombric later." The guardian poked Jack in the back with his spear. The winter spirit shot up in surprise from the point. "Go get 'em."

Nightlight's smile was as bright as ever. Jack didn't need to reply so he gave him a nod, a grin, and zipped towards the ship. Before he reached the docks, he looked back to where Nightlight once stood but he was already gone. He could see the glimmering star disappear in the distance. Jack gave one last salute to his brother in arms.

* * *

"Wow, it got warm _really_ fast." The princess clarified as the group finally arrived at the castle gates.

"I think it's time you two got yourself a change of clothes." Elsa suggested.

"Don't worry too much about me, your majesty. I'm use to wearing this all the—"

"How long have you been wearing that outfit?" the queen interrupted. His face immediately became flustered. Both sisters giggled at the reaction. "I thank you for taking care of my little sister and I will treat you as an honored guest of Arendelle. However, as a guest, you should get yourself cleaned up. Both of you." Elsa shot a look at her little sister as well. Giggling at her sister's embarrassed look, she called over a few maids to escort the two into the castle. Olaf rode on Sven's back as they followed behind them.

"Your majesty, shall I fish the prince from the fjord?" One of the servants asked.

"Ah, yes, please do that. I will prepare a letter that will be delivered to the Southern Isles detailing his activities against the royal family of Arendelle. Oh, and I will also be preparing a message that I would like to be given to the Duke of Weselton before sending him off."

"Yes, your majesty." The older servant bowed before leaving through the open gates. Watching him walk away, she let out a breath of relief. She tried to keep herself as composed as possible in front of her people but even talking about the two individuals was straining for her. They were not fond memories to recall.

"Well aren't you all fancy talk now." The familiar guardian nudged her in the back. She jolted from the touch and started hyperventilating from the sudden shock. Jack could only laughed at her reaction.

"Whe- where have you been?" she quickly glared at him as she composed herself.

"Oh, you know, flying through bad weather, having some fun with a friend, doing some 'pest' control. The usual really." He smirked.

"I remember asking you to take care of my… wait… pest control?" Elsa furrowed her brow.

"Let's just say… you don't have to worry about the bad dreams anymore." Jack stood proudly and smiled. She immediately understood what he meant. Her eyes started to water, her knees were slightly shaken. The excitement of the good news almost made her want to crumble.

"Jack… I… I—" she was cut off by Jack taking bother her hands into his.

"Hey, come on now. The news was supposed to make you happy." He had a slight smile but a worried look in his eyes as he crouched down to her face. She closed her eyes but she was laughing quietly.

"I'm… I'm incredibly happy. Thank you... thank you." She started wiping the tears that were forming.

"Meep."

Jack tapped his forehead against hers and watched as she flinched at the sudden gesture. Looking down to him, she couldn't look away from his contagious grin and his cheerful face.

"Instead of just standing around in front of a big door and lookin' goofy, how about we get inside and think of a way to celebrate?" He held her hand tight and started running towards the castle. She couldn't refuse as she followed behind the boy as they were rushing into the castle and through the large hallways, both overjoyed and neither of them sure of when or where to stop.

"Dear Elsa, you shouldn't be—" One of the maids stopped mid sentence as she called out to the queen. Both her and Jack paused to look at the maid. He immediately let go of her hand since he was fully aware of the fact he was still invisible to the people around him.

"Yes, Gerda?" Elsa looked at her curiously. The maid let out a breath and grinned.

"It's nothing, your majesty. It's been a very long time since I've seen you smile like that."

Elsa was taken aback by the comment. She couldn't remember the last time she was happy like this. Turning her head to face the boy in front of her, she took his hand again and looked back at older woman.

"I guess it's because I don't need to conceal it anymore." She smiled at the older lady. Gerda was awestruck by the almost unfamiliar expression. The queen had a radiant smile that could light up the world. The little girl she remembered so fondly was reborn. She nodded her head and watched as Elsa continued to scurry down the halls once again.

* * *

"So I'm thinking ice slides. Ice slides are great! Sure it can be a bit dangerous but what's life without a little danger?"

"I'm not going to have my whole kingdom gliding around ice slides…" Elsa whispered.

"Then, how about gliding? I hear flying is all the rage." Jack started laughing uncontrollably. Elsa took his staff and bonked him on the head. He grunted at the all too familiar gesture that plagued him before.

"Listen, I think a formal ball for everyone to participate in would prove as a wonderful celebra—"

"But that's so boring!"

"Sometimes you need to be more tamed in these kinds of events." Elsa retorted as she continued to write at her desk. He turned to her with a blank expression.

"Or! Or, you know, you could go all out with it. I'm just thinking of what could be fun to do at a party." He began pacing back and forth in the room to conjure anymore ideas.

Finishing up the letter, Elsa began rolling up one of the messages and made her way to the door. In the hall, one of the butlers was waiting patiently.

"Thank you for waiting, Kai. I would also like to ask that Prince Hans and the Duke of Wesleton depart before the upcoming event today. I'm sorry for taking so much of your time." The queen handed the letter to the older gentleman.

"It's my pleasure, your majesty. The representative of France has offered to deliver the prince to his brothers to be properly dealt with. I have also prepared a vessel to return the men back to 'Weasletown'." Kai smirked and reassured the queen. She gave a slight giggle. He bowed his head and made his way through the castle halls.

Watching the butler disappear around the corner, she turned around to return to the room. To her dismay, she saw Jack leaning against the wall and his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Jack!" Elsa rushed to his side to assist him onto a chair.

"Argh… don't… don't worry, Elsa. I just… just slipped, that's all." He gave a pained smirk.

"Sure you did. Now hold still and let me take a look." She quickly straightened him on the chair and lifted his pullover to see his body covered in marks and bruises. She gasped at the sight. It looked even worse than earlier at the ice castle.

"Elsa! Elsa! Kai told me you were planning something for later today." Anna rushed into the great hall. She was stunned at the sight. Both her, Jack, and Elsa were frozen in place as they looked to at each other. Realizing how this looked, Elsa immediately pulled down Jack's shirt and got up to greet her sister.

"Anna, you shouldn't startle me like that. Um, would you like to help me plan for the—" Elsa paused as she looked at her sister not avert her gaze for a moment. She looked back to Jack and then back to her sister. _Can Anna see Jack?_ "Are you okay?"

Elsa walked closer to her sister and held her hand softly to get her attention but Anna remained unmoved. She was about to speak again but her little sister started making her way to the boy on the chair. She stood in front of him shaken with both her hands clenched.

"You… you're… here…" Anna spoke softly with her eyes fixated at her feet. Elsa was unsure of how to respond. She had never seen her sister like this before. Jack only looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey, it's been a while." He replied to the uneasy girl in front of him. He was immediately met with a fury of punches to the shoulder. However, he did not try to block or evade the blows.

"Anna! Stop, he's injured—" Elsa noticed him wave his hands to not say anymore. The princess's tantrum only lasted a few more seconds before she gripped his sleeve. She knelt beside him with her head facing down.

"You jerk…" the little girl mumbled in his shirt sleeve as she rested her head against his arm.

"Not a lot to say this time around, I guess." Jack waved Elsa over to help Anna up. Really, he called her over to be together with her little sister as the new pillar for Anna to lean on.

As Elsa helped Anna up from the ground the princess quickly wrapped her arm around her older sister and was softly crying. Slightly surprised by her sudden grasp, she smiled and returned the embrace. This was the first time in forever where she could comfort Anna wholeheartedly.

"Come on. Let's go to your room and get you cleaned up. We can do some planning for the party while we're there." Elsa looked to the princess in her arms. Anna nodded her head while still wrapped tightly around the queen. They both made their way to the exit.

"Ice skating!" Jack shouted loudly. The queen turned her head to see his large grin from cheek to cheek. "I think you should go ice skating to celebrate."

Elsa continued to look at the boy before looking back to her sister. She gave a smile and nodded her head before they both left the room. He slouched on the chair once again with one hand over his stomach. His thoughts were now preoccupied with his own family.

* * *

"Nooooo! I won't accept this!" The princess cried out in displeasure. She was crouching over behind Jack with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Anna, please settle down. I'm still tending to his wounds. Also—" Elsa was cut off by a loud grunt from the suffocating guardian.

"C- c- can't… breathe…" the boy forced out the words. Anna wouldn't hear it.

"This isn't fair! He's my imaginary friend. I don't wanna share!" The ginger girl seemed to have reverted to that of a very possessive child. Her grip tightened.

"You might want to loosen your arms. He's losing some color in his face… or at least what's left of it." Elsa giggled as she continued to wrap the bandages around his waist.

"Alright, I think you might need to calm down there." A large blonde man walked over to the princess and lifted her away from the winter guardian. Jack began gasping for air as he tried to compose himself from the choke hold.

"Holy cow, she's got one hell of a grip…" He continued to breathe heavily with his hand over his chest.

"Why's it that everyone can see you now? I thought I was the only one who could see you." Anna quickly asked when the larger man finally set her down.

"I'm not sure when I was able to see him. I only noticed him one day." The queen giggled once again as she recalled Jack being pummeled by Marshmallow.

"I told you I was real. People can see me if they believe in me." Jack smirked at the princess. Anna scrunched her eyebrows.

"What about you, Kristoff? Why can you see him?" She turned to face the blonde man.

"I've lived with a family of trolls my whole life. My best friend is a reindeer, I was thrown off a cliff by a giant monster, and I know a talking snowman. I'm surprised you think I wouldn't believe anything at this point." Kristoff smiled at her. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"I still don't like it. He was my imaginary friend first." Anna grumbled.

"Again, not an imaginary—"

"Sir Kristoff! Olaf and your reindeer have disappeared. We cannot find them within the walls of the castle." One of the butlers called out while standing at the entrance of the library room. Before Kristoff took his first step towards the exit, he immediately turned around to the queen as if to ask for her permission. Elsa smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, and please take Anna with you. She could use some fresh air. Also, Anna, don't forget about the little 'gift' at the flower shop by the docks."

Kristoff knew the princess wouldn't cooperate so he immediately lifted her in his arms and rushed to the door.

"Wait, wait, what are you—"

"Would you rather walk because I'm not leaving here without you. Queen's orders." the man responded quickly. Her face was flush red. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"No. But I want it to be perfectly clear that I was initially against this." Anna replied begrudgingly. Everyone in the room had a quiet chuckle at the cute response. Anna, Kristoff, and the butler disappeared down the hall.

Without the princess's constant arguing the room fell to a quiet murmur from soft echoes outside the door. The room itself remained silent. With everything that happened and to suddenly become lax in atmosphere, the situation was now incredibly awkward for the two individuals. More so for Elsa consider she was still bandaging the half-naked boy once more.

"Sooooo… she seems to be much more energetic than earlier." Jack broke the silence. The woman next to him cut the end of the bandages before tying it down.

"She's able to see past the bad to find the good in anything. She's always been like this as a kid." Elsa had a vibrant smiled as she recalled her younger years when she would constantly entertain Anna with her powers. She was looking forward to continuing their relationship again.

"Yeah, I was a little scared myself. She seemed pretty upset when she first saw me." The boy thought back to the event earlier.

"I was able to calm her down when we were in her room. She actually told me about some of the things you both did together." Elsa replied softly as she finished patching him up.

"Oooh, anything noteworthy?" Jack grinned as he looked at the queen clamming up a little. He could sense a very small hint of jealousy.

"I heard a funny little story about the chaos you caused in our kitchen…" She quickly turned the tables on him.

"Well I- I mean… Okay! I didn't expect chocolate to catch fire so easily. I did fix it mind you and nothing was broken… mostely." He quickly turned his head to hide his nervous face as he pulled his shirt back down.

"I also heard about 'that' night…"

Jack turned to look at her again. She had a pretty angry expression on her face. Her glare was almost piercing as if to pry an answer out of his very soul. He averted his eyes and started rubbing his neck.

"So you heard about that to, huh." Jack sighed.

"Tell me one thing. Why did you reject my sister? It's not my place to ask but… she's an amazing person and one of the sweetest people there is." Elsa lit up a little just thinking of the sister she cherished.

"I guess it's because I was looking at someone else."

Elsa was shocked by the comment. She was trying to figure out who it might be. _Anna is wonderful and magnificent, energetic and beautiful. Who is it that Jack would possibly think was better than…_ Then she looked back at him. His eyes had not left her. With a calm and collected smile, he only looked at her.

Her face exploded a completely bright crimson that no one had ever seen on her. For someone who was never bothered by the cold, she became incredibly agitated by the warm feeling developing in her cheeks. She quickly looked away from Jack as she grew more lost in her thoughts.

"Am I interrupting something or did I come at the right time?" A cheeky older voice spoke at the other end of the room.

Elsa and Jack's attention immediately shot to the older man with a large cane standing at the door. There was a man with a long white mustache with an even longer beard and combed back hair. He wore an unusually bright sky blue jacket with a pale baby blue vest and pants. What really made him stand out was his vibrant red bowtie that completely contrasted his attire. Jack finally recognized the person.

"Wait, Ombri—"

"Sir Ombric!" Elsa quickly announced. Both her and Jack looked at each other.

"You know Ombric?"

"You know Ombric?"

"How do you know the old guy?"

"How do you know the monarch of St. Clau—"

"Wait, wait, monarch?"

"Yes, monarch."

"No, no, no… no… Not monarch but old grumpy wizard."

"Wizard!?"

"Wizard."

_*Tap, tap, tap*_

Their bullet fast conversation was cut short by the repeated sounds coming from the man's staff.

"It seems that introductions won't be necessary. Now then, hello Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I apologize for being late to the party."


End file.
